Chains of Brotherhood
by InzanityFirez
Summary: Gilbert has regained his form, but at the apparent cost of the souls of Oz and Alice. Oz is trapped in the Abyss once again and to save him, Gilbert will have to enter into a contract…with Oz as his Chain.  Sequel to 'Here There Be Monsters'.
1. When the Reaper Sleeps

**Bwah…late chappie. Ish. I just finished Black Butler in English. The dubs really irritated me at first but then I got used to them and loooved them. It's really an incredible series. And the ending gives me chills. XD I really hope there's a third season against all odds. ANYWAY! Enough about that. Welcome to the second segment! Or…book two as I shall now be referring to it cause I like that better than 'segment'. XD Monsters Within series, book one was Here There Be Monsters, book two is Chains of Brotherhood, and book three will be- XDD Shh. Now then, to write! …At 9:13pm when I need to be up at 5:50am. XD Oh writing. You slay me. In a good way. XD**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

For those of you just tuning in:

Oz&Co were attacked by Baskervilles under orders to 'test' his new abilities. Gilbert Nightray was mortally wounded during the battle and would have died if his Chain, Raven, hadn't interceded and inserted a portion of his essence and power into his contractor. Gilbert's life was saved but he was transformed into a raven-human hybrid and was nearly driven mad by the influx of power after ingesting Oz's blood. A mysterious man referred to by Chains as the 'Bellman' instructed Oz on how to save him by drawing Raven's essence into himself and pulling it down into the Abyss, with the unfortunate cost of him going along for the ride. Both Oz' and Alice's souls are currently missing, and according to Jack Vessalius, the only way to save Oz…is to bring him back as a Chain.

Welcome to…_Monsters Within, book two, Chains of Brotherhood~ _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. _

The idle repetition of a wall clock was the singular sound in the otherwise gravely silent room. It was nearly time for the impending 'ceremony' to begin. The gate to the Abyss would be opened to Gilbert Nightray, and from there, he would descend into the Abyss to bring his master home.

As a Chain.

_Duke Barma and Break seemed unsurprised, but the eyes of Gilbert, Liam, and Lucero opened wide. _

"_A…Chain?" Gilbert repeated, stunned._

_Jack Vessalius, in the body of Oz Vessalius, gave a light nod. "His soul has disconnected from it's body, it's no longer a matter of simply bringing him home. But even if he had his body, he was already so integrated with the Abyss…and then to have taken in Raven's essence…he will now be anchored down, tied to the Abyss. To save him, you'll need to anchor him here, with a contract, and with his body." _

"_You want me…to become…Oz's contractor?" Gilbert was still too stunned to think clearly, he was in a daze. Oz was going to be…a Chain? One of the very creatures that he hunted? __**His**__ Chain?_

"_It's not a matter of want, Gilbert. It's a matter of saving Oz from an eternity in the Abyss." Jack said solemnly. "It's already begun, from the moment you received his blood…" _

"_So it's…an illegal contract?" _

"_No. The first time you received his blood since his…time in the Abyss, it entered your broken seal." _

"_What?" Gilbert's brow furrowed as he pulled out the chain necklace that held his seal with Raven. _

"_It's cracked…the blood within is no longer purely Raven's blood, but Oz's as well…as long as you have that, the contract is a 'legal' one." Jack noted. "But I would recommend you repair that seal, something incomplete like that will only lead to more incidents. It was because of that that Raven's power so thoroughly overwhelmed you, because Oz's fought against it." _

_Gilbert stared and beside them, Liam spoke up._

"_If Lord Gilbert goes after Oz…what if they return far in the future? There's no telling…we don't have a way to keep the door open to us, and even Ecques couldn't help with that…" _

"_That would be…inconvenient." Barma murmured and then he smirked faintly at Gilbert. "You might lose more than just your life in trying to save that boy, is he really worth it? Have you figured out what you needed to know yet?" _

_Gilbert stiffened. "I will save my master. He is definitely worth it. And mind your own business." he growled. _

"_You would just…need to hold it open to this time, right?" Lucero spoke up and all eyes turned to him. _

_Gilbert scowled. This was a crucial matter, the last thing he needed was that man-child to be interfering. "Listen, you-" _

"_I can do it." Gilbert stopped, and those around him seemed surprised. _

"_Do what, exactly? You are suggesting that you have a way to do what no one else can, and keep time connected?" Barma drawled. _

"_I'm not saying no one else can do it, I'm just saying that I can." Lucero said firmly. "Open the gate to your Abyss and I'll open to my…other side. If I keep that link open, time won't change, it'll be like following a thread back. I can lead your souls back." _

_Barma seemed temporarily taken aback before a look of disgust mixed with reluctant respect entered his features. "A necromancer…" _

"_Got a problem with that, cherry-top?" Lucero asked as he narrowed his eyes._

_Break stifled a smile. Oh yes, he liked this fellow more and more all the time. _

"_Not at all…how intriguing. To force that link….it might just work. If you can keep your power going that long." Barma challenged lightly. _

"_That and longer." Lucero replied coolly and Jack rose from the bed._

"_Then it's settled. We'll open a gate, send Gilbert through, and hold it open with the magician's magick. Once you've come back with Oz's soul, I'll help with the rest…." _

The door opened to reveal a stoic-looking Duke Barma. "The preparations are complete." he turned on his heel and left, and that was to be interpreted apparently as a 'follow me, underlings'.

Gilbert, Lucero, Sharon, and Jack rose and followed the other outside to where a little ritualistic circle had been set. Barma's Chain, the Dodo, would be used to open the gate to the Abyss. The night sky was fittingly dark and faintly overcast. Gilbert would be sent alone, it wasn't as if there was a suitable partner for him anyway. Oz and Alice would be the most capable, but they were the ones who were gone, after all.

"_I'll begin the preparations." Barma said as he rose. "In the meanwhile…stay here and…attempt to plan, I suppose? Not that there is much you can do by way of planning, you are dropping into a world of chaos, after all. But it's worth it, right?" Barma mocked lightly before he left. _

"_Hmph. Arthur would teach his descendant some manners." Jack muttered before his gaze slid to Liam. "He's being awfully generous with his help. He must have decided that Oz was of significant use to him, isn't that so?" _

_Liam stiffened and then looked a bit flustered. "Well…that is…it's not my place to…" _

_A hand clapped Liam on the back, a bit hard. "Don't bother, Lord Jack, poor Liam-san is quite the loyal puppy to his master. He won't say a word, he'll simply turn red and stammer out an excuse." Liam did indeed turn red with embarrassment at that. Xerxes really delighted in making him suffer, didn't he? _

_-"That was my present to you. I enjoyed watching fireworks with you. Happy birthday, Reim"-_

_Liam's blush only darkened at the sudden memory of those words, at the way that Xerxes had given him that little 'present', a kiss. Probably just his twisted idea of a joke but…damned if he hadn't enjoyed it. _

"_It's…not like that.." Liam muttered as the door opened to reveal a frowning Sharon._

"_So this is where you've all been…having an important meeting in my home…without me." _

_Gilbert and Liam jumped, Jack smiled lightly, and Break went to her side with a sly smile. "Young mistress, you were gone, after all…"_

"_Young mistress?" this from Lucero, whose eyes had gone slightly wide._

_Sharon's gaze slid to him and she froze as her own eyes widened slightly. _

"_Why yes…" Break drawled. "My young mistress, Lady Sharon Rainsworth…" _

_He was going to drop dead. It was going to happen. And why? Because that amber-eyed lovely he'd kissed in the hall and called 'sweetheart', was the bloody future Duchess Rainsworth! And he'd kissed her to keep her silent even! Just his luck… An expression of silent misery flickered onto Lucero's expression and while Break couldn't see these subtle facial cues in either Lucero or his young mistress, he wasn't lacking in perception. _

"_Have you two met?" he asked curiously._

_Sharon's face had gone a bit pink, and Lucero's a bit red as they stared at each other before Lucero gave the lowest bow he could muster and slightly stuttered. "N-No. But it's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Rainsworth…I am Lucero D-" _

"_By the by, young mistress," Break cut in, "How much do you know of what's going on?" _

_Lucero seemed surprised and then frowned, why had the albino man cut him off? _

_Gilbert meanwhile, was curious and riled (he was a bit protective of Sharon after all) at the blushes and odd behavior of Lucero and Sharon, almost like-_

"_Nothing beyond that the Nightray manner was attacked, and they still haven't…identified everyone." Sharon said quietly. Pandora Officials, Chains, guests, there had been quite a few causalities… _

"_I see…well, if you'd look beside you…" _

_Sharon looked and saw Gilbert and Liam beside 'Oz', and Alice lying in a bed behind them. "Alice! Is she alright?" she started to move towards Alice but Break put a hand forward to stop her._

"_Both Oz-kun and Miss Alice are gone. Oz-kun is currently in the Abyss, and Lord Jack was kind enough to keep his body occupied and explain this much…" _

_Sharon's eyes widened. "Gone…but…" _

"_Their souls, Lady Sharon." Jack said politely. "They are missing. I know that Oz in the Abyss and it would be likely that Alice is as well, but I don't know that for sure." _

"_Don't worry, Sharon. I'll get them back." Gilbert said firmly. _

A hand was set against Gilbert's arm and he looked down to see Oz-no, Jack-as the other looked up at him with a sad sort of smile. "You never get a break, do you? Someday though, I promise you that, you'll find what you're looking for. And I look forward to it, I've always wanted you to be happy, my cute little servant." Jack smiled.

Gilbert still didn't know what to make of the other and the vague, tangled memories that he had of him. What he had seen in Sablier… "…" what could he say back to something like that?

"It's alright, Gil. I know who you serve now. And I'm happy for that as well…" Jack murmured as he slid his gaze to where Rufus Barma had settled near the center of their little 'stage'.

"Dodo." his voice was a sharp command. "Open the gate!" It wasn't fancy, but it got the point across, as it were.

The ground began to tremble as little tendrils of black, violet, and blue charges split up from the ground where a hole had started to form.

Gilbert's gaze slid to Lucero at his side. "Don't mess this up…"

"Don't worry, kid." Lucero eyed the other from the corner of his eyes as he gave a tight smile. "Where Oz is concerned, I refuse to fail." he smirked, and it had clearly been his intention to irk Gilbert with his words.

Gilbert seemed about to say something but he was ushered forward by Jack.

"Remember that what you see is generally not what it appears. The Abyss is not a world ruled by reason, or at least, not a reason you're familiar with." Jack noted. "And Gilbert.."

"..?"

"Be careful." Jack said softly and a funny, tightening feeling flickered into Gilbert's chest as after a split second of hesitation, he patted the other's head lightly. Not a full hair ruffle, nothing like a bond…but…he could do that much, at least.

A hand gripped his shoulder from behind and he jumped as he whirled around to face Break.

"I expect you to come back alive and in one piece, Gilbert-kun. It would be so troublesome if anything were to happen my left eye…" Break murmured, and Gilbert's eyes widened before he inclined his head.

"Yeah, I know…" he let his hand ghost against Break's. Break said that, but they both knew that it was Break's method of expressing concern, amongst others. "I'll be back, as soon as I have Oz…"

"By the by, Lord Jack's warning was sound…nothing in that world is as it appears. Pay attention." Break rapped his cane on Gilbert's head and the latter gave an, "_Ow_", before he steeled himself. He couldn't be afraid, he couldn't give in to the strange, trembling feeling that came over him and furthermore…the feeling of déjà vu…as if this were not the first time that he had plunged into the Abyss…

Break moved back to stand beside Reim with a frown that he hadn't let Gilbert see. Oz needed to be saved, of course, but...

_"There are people you can turn to in this situation!" _

_"Please...Will you help me, Gilbert-kun?" _

Insolent brat. _Don't you dare die, Gil-kun..._ Break refused to lose anyone else, he would be gone soon enough, and he'd be damned (again) before he lost someone else in what time he had left...

Lucero stepped forward towards the circle of the Abyss as he removed his hat instinctively as he prepared to open his own gate.

"Rabbit ears?" this from an uncharacteristically surprised sounding Barma.

Lucero froze and his look of concentration became one of embarrassment as he shoved his hat back on his head. But indeed, there had been two brown rabbit's ears that matched the color of his hair. "I-It's just a side effect of what happened. I'm sure I can get rid of them eventually. I've just been busy is all." he said through gritted teeth.

Gilbert stared at the other's ears before he listened to the other's embarrassed grumbling. So there was a 'kid' behind all that arrogance after all. The urge to taunt the boy and tug one of those ears came through him, but he quelled it. He didn't have time for that anyway, he had Oz to save…and if he knew Oz, the other would want Alice saved as well…as for him…what did he want? "Just what we need, another stupid rabbit." Lucero flushed and Gilbert felt a flash of triumph despite himself. He wasn't vindictive by nature, but he also didn't like being condescended to and taunted at every turn, by someone _younger_ than him no less. It felt more like a game than anything though, strangely enough.

"Anyway." Lucero muttered with a cough before he reluctantly removed his hat again and set it aside, now very conscious of his ears and the stares he was received. He ignored them and knelt down beside the entrance as he closed his eyes a moment. Lucero began to mutter a chant before he called out. "Antares nil war akshala, open the gate!"

A blast of red haze burst forth and covered the area and as with before, the haunted figures of dead souls loomed. But this time, there were only a few stragglers. The dead had been rounded up already and what remained would soon be dealt with.

Lucero, again in a pure black robe, turned equally black-eyes onto Gilbert as he went to the other and grabbed his hand. "With this," he jabbed Gilbert's hand with the tip of his hounds tooth and Gilbert jumped and tried to tug his hand away, only to find that Lucero's burnt hands held fast…that strength… "This soul is mine to seek." he licked the blood away and Gilbert felt a little shock run through him.

"What did you just-"

Lucero's eerie, pure black eyes met Gilbert's golden ones. "Interesting trick, isn't it? With just that drop of blood, your soul can never hide from me." he smirked faintly. "Likewise…I can find you wherever you end up in the Abyss…and Oz as well."

"All this blood.." Blood had been a warning sign his whole life, and suddenly, it seemed like blood was suddenly the cure-all for all of this oddity. Contracts, magick, power…all for blood?

A mirthless smile replaced the smirk on Lucero's lips. "Yes…blood is life, and life is the ultimate currency, right?" he turned away as the red haze on the area suddenly reverted and came to rest as a haze around the portal to the Abyss. "It's ready. Go on in."

Gilbert sensed that there was something in the other's words he'd missed, but there was nothing that could be done for it now. "Thanks, stupid rabbit wanna-be."

"You're welcome, kid." Lucero replied with a tight smile as he knelt beside the circle again to keep the magick held.

The swirling mass that was the entrance stood before him and Gilbert stared down at it. He was going to jump into the Abyss of all places, now-when his Chain was absent, to save his precious young master… "I'll find you, Oz." Gilbert said softly, and then with a jump-

-he was gone, into the Abyss.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**After a ten minute dozing session, I managed to finish before passing out XD '10:10pm' Wheeee! XD And now…to bed. Hope this intro chapter was alright, if for some reason, I think of something I ought to have added-I will. But it should be technically sound, as far as…technical things, and the little goodbyes he got being about all that he'd get XD Enjoy!~ P.S. Thanks for reading! It brightens my soul! XD~ *now 10:39pm* It's really sad when you do the worst of your dozing and your internet cuts out when you're already DONE! *angst* XD ~ **

**Gilbert has regained his form, but at the apparent cost of the souls of Oz and Alice. Oz is trapped in the Abyss once again and to save him, Gilbert will have to enter into a contract…with Oz as his Chain.~~Sequel to 'Here There Be Monsters'.**


	2. The Bell of Reason Tolls

**So I massively revamped chapter one, because upon being actually conscious, I did not thoroughly enjoy it, and there was some stuff missing. Like the fact that I had Sharon looking for them but never find them by virtue of her being mysteriously absent? XD And Luc actually casts the spell…I did a little dialogue edit here and there as well. It's a bright and shiny chap now! XD And Break misses Gil already. Ish. XD And what's beneath Luc's haatttt? XD Mmm. Trix, I didn't really have any foreshadowing going on, but I felt that because you said that, I should-so you have inadvertently inspired the creation of a villain. XD Chibiiii, you're so sweet~ *showers hugglez on the chibi* Chibi is still such a fun word. XD Moony…ah…what can I say? Your niftyrificness proceeds you, and yes, I made that word up just for the occasion XD~ By the by, I'm irked. I just realized I have 25 hours of vacation time at Walmart. See, a smart person would use that then quit, but I've already skipped two days and signed up for more time at my other job…*wants to finangle those vacay hours* It's probably not going to happen though. Dang it ;-; I was about half-way through this when I figured this out, and now my writing buzz is gone ;_; **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Falling. Gilbert was falling. Everywhere around him was darkness, and in the darkness, he heard the faint tinkle of bells…_

_Slice. _

Gilbert awoke with a start and a hiss of pain as something sliced at his arm. Beside him was a large chain with pincers. It reared for another attack and he barely managed to scramble to his feet and dodge. He'd just arrived and already a Chain was after him? How the Hell had Oz survived? "Shit." he gave a rare curse as he dodged again, just barely, and whirled around to reach for his guns…but the Chain had a partner.

A bulbous Chain with a spike-covered body slammed a round hand against Gilbert's back and sent him to the ground in a sprawl. The other Chain lifted it's hand and prepared to cleave Gilbert in two…

_Burst_.

The Chain exploded in what seemed to be from the inside out, followed promptly by the other as a black miasma burst out of them and dissipated.

Gilbert's eyes widened as he rose and clutched his arm. The wound wasn't too deep, but it still stung, and he needed to stop the bleeding, but in the meanwhile…that power…

"You should have been ready immediately, you've been taught better than that, little contractor." came a deep voice behind him and Gilbert whirled around to face Raven…but not as he ought to be.

Several inches taller than Gilbert, a muscular man stood before him. He had long black hair that hung almost to his waist, and wore a black shirt, pants, and trench coat. His eyes were a curious mixture of red and black with visible flecks of gold, and from his back…large raven's wings.

"R…Raven?"

"Surprised? I gave you a great deal of my power and essence, little contractor, and I still haven't gotten it back. It's easier to maneuver this form here, it requires less power." Raven informed Gilbert. He had no expression and little tone, he seemed matter-of-fact and almost chilling. The fearsome Raven that Gilbert remembered, albeit now a man.

Gilbert stared at the other a moment, it shouldn't be right and yet…it wouldn't be the first time he'd seen a Chain do something like that and furthermore…for the first time since his life had been 'saved', he could feel Raven. He was the man before him. "What you did…I hurt my master! I couldn't control it, why-"

"I saved your life." Raven interrupted brusquely. "That aside, it's not my fault that your master mixed his blood into _our _contract seal." he pointed out.

Gilbert fell silent. What could he say to that? It wasn't as if Oz had intended it, but…Raven had saved his life. "But…why bother to save me?"

Raven stiffened and after a moment, spoke lowly. "You are the first worthy contractor I've had in over a hundred years, the worthiest yet. It would be a shame if I let a human like you die so easily, and worse still to be caged another hundred years without so much as a contractor to keep me entertained…"

Gilbert hadn't really thought about it that way. Raven had been in a cage, but he was a Chain. That he might get bored, or even lonely, he hadn't thought about it that way. Raven was simply…Raven. "Thank you…"

Raven shifted uncomfortably. "Never mind that. You want to find your master, don't you?"

"Oz! You know where he is?" Gilbert was a bundle of anxiety yet again as he stepped closer to Raven.

"…Not exactly. But I know where his soul is presently residing…he's being watched over by the Bellman."

"Bell…man? A Chain?" Gilbert tensed.

"…I can take you where he is, but I can't go in with you. You're the only one he'll let in." Raven murmured.

"What are you talking about?" Raven had dodged his question, why was that?

"The Bellman's keep isn't far from here. He's keeping watch over Oz in his prison.""Prison?"

"Trapped within his own memories, his most painful memory. Such is an affect that the Abyss can have on souls that fall here…"

Gilbert froze. Oz was trapped…within his most painful memory? And the memory that was most painful…wouldn't it be…_that_ day? "Oz." he whispered, horrified for the other. "Take me to him."

"A warning, little contractor." Raven advised, and he had already begun walking. "You can lose yourself to his memories if you aren't careful, or even your own. Remember why you are here." he said firmly. "In order to free him, you'll have to save him from that very pain…" he advised as he turned away to walk.

Gilbert let that knowledge sink in as he followed Raven. Around him was a void of blackness and strange depictions. Inky, murky waters and gigantic toys, flickers of light, swirls and prisms…so this was the Abyss… "What you gave me…you'll get it back?""After Oz is returned to your world, I should be restored what was lost. Then I will return to my cage, and you to your master's side." Raven said matter-of-factly. "By the way, you'll want to leave that soul with me."

"Huh? Soul?"

"In your pocket." Raven said simply.

Gilbert's brow furrowed as he patted his pocket before he realized what the other meant. _Vincent_. He still carried the other's soul, and according to Lucero, to break it would mean Vincent's soul would be trapped…or if it escaped…then he would be trapped in the Abyss…had the other 'woken up' now? Gilbert didn't dare open the mirror to find out. "Why can't I keep it?" he asked with a frown.

"The world of memories will swallow him. A soul in that flimsy carrier is easily lost. I will keep watch over him. He is your brother and a Nightray, if I didn't do that much…I wouldn't be the Nightray guardian." this time, a hint of irony and perhaps bitterness had entered his tone and for the first time, Gilbert wondered just how Chains became guardians, how they gained the power and intelligence that the guardians possessed.

Gilbert slowly withdrew the mirror from his pocket and brushed his thumb over it lightly. "When we're home, I'll make sure you get fixed, Vince." As much as there was no longer a bond between them…they were still brothers, after all.

Raven watched from the corner of his eyes but said nothing and tilted his gaze back ahead as Gilbert handed him the mirror. After a moment in silence he said. "You know what you'll have to do, correct? You'll have to finish a contract with Oz Vessalius, and bring him back with you."

"…Yeah…I know.." Gilbert whispered. Would Oz ever forgive him? To make Oz his Chain…that was a betrayal of their relationship. Gilbert was the servant and Oz the master, nothing like the other way around…he couldn't have known that this might happen when he'd sent himself to the Abyss…but to have even done that…just how far would Oz go for him?

"_I'd kill him to save yours."_

His father…would he…really do such a thing? For Gilbert?

"As long as you know." Raven said and walked along in silence again, until five or so minutes later when they came before a crystal tower. "That is the Bellman's keep. Inside you'll find the path to your master. Once you have him, I'll be waiting here to guide you back to your portal…assuming that the black-eyed one can keep it open that long.."

Gilbert's mouth set into a grim line at that before he looked up at the tower as they walked on through a path and to the steps that led to the door. "How do I get Oz out?"

"As I said…you'll have to save him from his pain…I imagine that you'll think of something…" Raven said as he leaned against the stair railing.

Gilbert eyed him a moment before he headed to the small door of the crystal tower. "How do I-"

The door swung openly suddenly, apparently of it's own accord, and Gilbert hesitated as he cast a glance back at Raven who motioned him forward.

"Just go. I wouldn't have sent you off if I didn't believe that you could handle it, little contractor."

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly before he nodded back. "…I'll be back soon then…" Gilbert said as he turned and headed towards the now-opened door…so many questions, but first…he had to save Oz…from…his own memories?

Gilbert found himself engulfed in darkness until a light slowly came on and dimmed before it became bright and illuminated the crystal tower. He stared around in fascination before his eyes fell on someone else…blonde hair, and that form, he looked like Jack with half of his head covered and longer hair…so who was he?

_Tinkle_._ Tinkle_._ Tinkle_.

"Welcome, Gil. I've been waiting for you." The Bellman, Lota, smiled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**So…tired….will edit tomorrow if need be…*crashes* 11:35pm XD Day off Wed, and maybe Thurs-Sat if I'm gone from Walmart. XD Night and enjoy!**


	3. What Lies Beyond the Mirror

**Bwahhh, I dunno. I got hired six days after I turned sixteen at Walmart and for the past three years, it's been my job. Then in October I started at S and it's a really good job. I guess I'm sentimental. I'll be sad if I walk into Walmart and don't work there, but it's better that I focus on S…I get 17.20 an hour during overtime, as opposed to 10.20 regular at Walmart…but I think it's just the 300 in vacation time I'm really worried about right now. But still, overtime at S isn't regular…so then I should have Walmart anyway, but this two days off a month stuff is killer ;-; It's all for my dream though. I'm trying to get my own house and be able to support a family someday. (Not to mention, I dream of having my own library /) As much as I'd like time to write and shnazz (my other dream is to be a published writer XD)-(damn attention span of a wall that fails me XD), I'd feel like I was wasting time if I wasn't working when I could be. IT'S SUCKKYY I guess I'll try and work it out. Somehow. I dunno what to dooo. Pretend I sprained my wrist? XD If I had just used those vacation hours…*grumbles***

**ANYWAY! Not that this is relevant to anything. *smacks self* Hmm…which sentence was not understood? And oops…uh…well…I added some scenes…and I think I added a bit more dialogue..and..stuff…_ Oh Ozbert. How I love thee. But it pisses me off that Gil doesn't have an answerrrr. Dummy. XD Your reviews are epic, Moony, my dear. THANK YE! Oh, cheese whiz, WHAT DID I DOOO WRONNNG? *sobs at Trix* I totally had this memory thing planned for a while. I kept picturing the scene of Oz all huddled up sadly on his chair alone, and was like. BIG GIL TO THE RESCUE! Not in those words. But yes. XD Raven man IS hot. I should try drawing him, I really want to, I almost drew Oz/Gil the other day but I couldn't find the right kind of pencil…or my awesome sharpener…;-; Lota is…*trails off* You'll see Wiv…probably in book 3. XD Lucy..in the sky with diamonds! XD Holy Hell this is long. *smacks self silly***

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Welcome, Gil. I've been waiting for you." _

Blonde hair, that voice, the body-albeit older, and he bet if he could see those eyes…they'd be emerald. And what was more, that strange connection that he'd gotten with Oz…he could feel it drawing him to the other, this had to be Oz! "Oz, what-"

"Ah ah." Lota corrected lightly. "Bellman, or Lota, you may call me that. I'd prefer it actually, since it's you, Gil." his lips curved into a smile.

"You…aren't Oz?" The other hadn't said that he wasn't, just to call him Bellman or Lota, but the rest…it sounded just like Oz, even the way he spoke.

"That wouldn't be true, but it wouldn't be true to say that I was either. Both and neither are true, ponder that awhile."

Gilbert's brow furrowed and it was clear that he didn't understand.

"Don't worry about it, Gil~" Lota said as he hopped off of his floating perch and made his way towards Gilbert. "All good things in time…for now, you're looking for Oz, and he's just beyond that door." he jerked a thumb behind him, and where Gilbert was certain that one had not been before, there was a pure white door.

Gilbert turned his gaze to the door a moment before it fell back on Lota with a frown. Could he trust what the other said? Then again, Raven had instructed him to come, hadn't he?

"_Nothing in that world is as it appears…" _

Jack and Break had warned him…and what he'd seen, Raven as a man, perhaps that didn't even make sense. What if it were a fake?

Lota chuckled, as if he guessed where Gilbert's thoughts had strayed. "Oz is beyond that door. He's trapped inside a rather painful memory, I'm sure you've guessed which. Raven exaggerated a little, this is a welcome I've made especially for Oz."

Gilbert's eyes widened and Lota cut off what response he might make. "I've given you a chance to redeem your failure, Gil. After all, what was it you said 'it was for you too, wasn't it'? When Oz asked about your absolute…imagine how painful _that_ must have been, mmm?"

Gilbert's angered expression became one of remorse at that. How deeply had he hurt Oz with his foolishness… 'enemies', he'd called them…he had hurt the other physically, and without a doubt, emotionally. But still… "Whatever you've done to him, undo it, now." he growled and then he blinked in surprise as Lota lifted a hand to cup Gilbert's cheek and brush his thumb against it lightly.

"Oh, Gil." Lota sighed. "When will you learn? Ah well. It's too late now, you're the only one that can save him. Your absolute can free him from his nightmare, and your chains of devotion can free him from the Abyss. You wouldn't want me involved, trust me, because my idea of fixing it would steal your Oz away…" he murmured and Gilbert stiffened.

"…Who are you?"

Lota smiled as he pulled away. "I am who I am, and what I am, and what I am not, and lastly, who I am not. I am the product of two worlds, and it's not just me. Remember that. Hurry now, Gil, Oz is waiting and if you don't save him soon…he'll lose himself to those memories…"

Gilbert's eyes widened and he clenched a fist. This man…why did he seem so like Oz to Gilbert, what was it that he was hiding? But Oz was waiting, Oz needed him…and Oz was all that mattered.

"You expect me to trust what you say? How do I know it's not a trap?" Gilbert asked with a frown.

"Funny, Oz said something rather similar when I visited him to instruct him on how to save you…"

"You…you're the one who told him to-"

"Regardless-" Lota cut Gilbert off, "I'll tell you what I told him. You shouldn't trust me, not even slightly. We'll be enemies before long, for a time, after all. But that doesn't change that you are dear to me, or that Oz's continued existence is vital to me. Oz has carried the burden of that day all of this time, that pain that you helped provide, however well-meaning…you can free him of that torment, show him that your absolute is stronger…or else…perhaps you really are worthless to him after all…but whether you can trust me or not, does that really matter? You know that Oz is in danger, isn't it worth the risk to save him?"

Gilbert froze and then looked to the door. He couldn't trust Lota but…for Oz, he had to try whatever he could…for Oz….and without a glance back, he ran past Lota and to the door where he threw it open wide and ran inside, heedless of when the doors slowly closed behind him.

Lota watched him leave with a sad, half-smile. "Hurry up, Gil…" he murmured.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bwah, short chap. But I wanted the Oz/Gil scene to start all by itself. XD I think I'll write it up tonight, maybe. Maybe I'll find a pencil and draw a bit. XD I dunno if it'll be all one loooong chapter, or a couple. It's best for it to be one but long chapters can be a pain since I'd hate to go to bed with it half-finished and have to find a time tomorrow to finish it…blegh. XD *likes to work on it, finish it, then do the same with the next chap* The system of writing joy. XD I'll try to be adventurous and make it one loooong chapter. Maybe. It might be killer. I don't even know entirely what's going to happen. XD I considered putting the other peeps in but there's no real reason, they're just hanging around-waiting. XD Annnd, I considered the villain's POV but he'll come later. Maybe. XD I felt a little stiff with Lota this time but I'll fix that…and maybe try and plan things…maybe. XDD DUN DUN DUN! XD**


	4. Bond of Absolute Hearts

**I shouldn't try to draw. It doesn't end well. XD Oh well. More time to write, I suppose XDD~ By the by, I think in the manga it's not snowing but in the anime it is-and I like the snow better. So there. It never snows where I live ;-; XD **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cold. There was something cold and wet on Gilbert's face. He blinked and lifted from his position where he had been laid on the ground, and snowflakes fluttered from his eyelashes as he stared up at a wintry, white sky. Why was there snow inside the Abyss…?

"The young master wished to give these flowers to you, master… I beseech you, sir. If at all possible, please take these and visit him. Then the young master can feel secure in knowing-" a voice said earnestly, before it was cut off.

"-You speak out of turn!" a voice snapped back.

Gilbert froze in his place as his golden eyes flickered ahead of him to the courtyard walkway, to a scene that was as familiar as his face, a scene he'd replayed in his mind so many times. The day he'd failed his master utterly, and made his second worst mistake. The first being when Oz had fallen into the Abyss. That was the day that he'd forced Oz to hear the terrible truth…and speaking of-

There he was. Oz as he was all those years ago, and this was something that he had never seen. He hadn't seen Oz run up the hall, or reach the courtyard just in time to hear-

"Why must it be so! Is young master not your beloved, precious son!"

"Precious…? A child like that…should never have been born."

This time, Gilbert could see Oz, he could see the moment that those words snapped that taut thread in his heart. Oz's stunned look, that blossoming of pain in his eyes. Gilbert had caused that pain, he had caused that terrible wound in Oz's heart, or at least, the opportunity for it. He watched himself, his own shock, as he spoke to Zai Vessalius with confusion.

"Wha…? What…what do you mean by that, master! All for your sake, the young master has been-!" he was back handed by Duke Vessalius.

"Who do you think you are? Do you intend to defy your master servant?"

"Many apologies but…my master is not you….it is young master Oz!"

Gilbert saw Oz jerk at his vehement assertion and saw his face twist in pain as Duke Vessalius ordered him away. Even after what he had done, Oz had still tried to defend him…and it had only made it worse…so much worse…

"Please wait! Please don't fire Gil! Please, I beg you, fa-"

"Don't touch me. You vile creature."

Oz's hand stopped in midair as his expression blanked and he stared ahead, stunned, as is his father walked away.

"Young master! Young master!"

Gilbert remembered that all too clearly. His heart had ached for Oz, and the three days he spent alone in the dungeons had been a special kind of Hell. He couldn't comfort his master, couldn't protect him or be by his side. To his mind, Oz was alone and suffering, and blaming Gilbert and yet…and yet…in the end. Oz hadn't acted like he'd done anything wrong, instead, that was the day that Gilbert first saw it. That awful smile and those blank eyes…

"_I'm all right." _

But he wasn't. Oz had been broken by his father and few besides Gilbert would ever know that, could ever fathom that his smiling, playful, childish master…had had his childhood stolen away from him. And that was partially Gilbert's own fault…if he hadn't tried that day, perhaps Oz would never have known. A selfish part of him was glad that Oz was disillusioned of his horrible father, but all the same…he would do anything to take that pain from the other.

Gilbert watched as he was dragged away and Duke Vessalius and his attendants left Oz alone. The snow came slowly down and still Oz hadn't moved a muscle, he stood as still as a statue with that same look on his face. Gilbert rose from the ground with a pained expression of his own as he started towards the other. Could the other see and hear him, was this Oz, trapped inside a memory, or Oz in the memory? He had no idea what to expect-and then Oz dropped.

Oz dropped to his knees and lowered his head as he made a strangled noise, a choked sob and dug his fingers into the snow. "Why….why?" he slammed a fist on the ground before he let himself drop fully where he lay in the snow with an expression of agony. "He hates me.." Oz whispered, to no one, to himself, to the void. "I should never have been born…"

Gilbert felt his heart stop a moment at those horrible words. "No…Oz, no!" he ran towards the other only to catch himself as he nearly fell when the scene changed.

This time, he was in Oz's room and Oz sat on a chair with his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked so small, so broken…so…fragile? Gilbert longed to hold his young master and take that pain away. His face was tear-stained as he had never seen it before, Oz's eyes were reddened and there were wet stains where tears had fallen. This must have been one of the days…one of the days Oz had been alone…was this what he had done for those days, sat alone and cried? His precious young master…

"Oz…"

Oz in his chair stilled and then his head jerked up. Golden eyes widened in surprise to stare at startled emerald ones. Oz seemed surprised a moment before he gave a mirthless laugh and with blank eyes to match his sardonic tone, he said. "Should I guess? You're here to kill me or kidnap me…right?" he rose from his chair slowly and shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, either way…but I can't let you do either…because if I'm gone, who would protect him?" he murmured.

Gilbert's eyes widened. By 'him', did he mean Gilbert? Oz had to stay to protect…him? And to speak that way…did this Oz not remember what happened later? Did this Oz…know only of the past?

"Oz! I'm not here for that…it's me! I'm Gilbert!"

Oz's brow furrowed lightly and some of the blankness became a puzzled look before he chuckled lightly. "That's a new one…" All the while, he had walked towards his dresser and there he promptly pulled out a sword from it's sheath and faced Gilbert with a cool expression. He could defend himself well enough with a sword, but he knew nothing of the man before him. Still, he expected that someone would come along shortly, they always did. "It's small, but you already made a mistake in pretending to be him…Gil never calls me 'Oz', no matter how many times I ask him to…" he murmured. Oz moved and spoke like he was a in a dream, only half-present to his situation, almost wholly apathetic. It was only for Gilbert that he bothered to react at all.

Gilbert was slightly taken aback a moment before he spoke. "Oz…_look_ _at me_. Please…I do call you'Oz' now…it just…felt right now, to call you that when I found you again…"

"Found me again?" Oz queried, his brow slightly furrowed again as he finally looked up and gazed hard at Gilbert. For a moment, his emerald eyes widened and he seemed startled before he chuckled. "Jeez, you do look a lot like, Gil…golden eyes…and that messy hair…but I guess no one told you, Gil's younger than me…you're a little old, mister, to be playing pretend." there was a bit of mockery in his tone as he eyed the other with a mirthless little smile.

"…" How could he explain? To say 'You fell into the Abyss for ten years and I was older when you came back before you returned to the Abyss to save me' just seemed a bit much. "…I'm from the future, Oz." he finally said, and Oz seemed startled again, a bit of focus returned to his gaze before Oz shook his head and chuckled again.

"That really is new…congratulations…it won't work, of course, but it was a nice try. The Nightrays are getting more creative, eh?" Oz tipped his sword a bit as if in salute of the other.

"Oz…I'm not lying…I am Gilbert…and I am…from the future. And I am a Nightray, but…I'm still your servant, always."

"I don't believe in absolutes like 'always'." Oz noted, but there was something sharper in his gaze as he eyed the other now, something between curiosity and being intrigued.

"It's okay to believe in just one absolute thing, isn't it?" Gilbert said softly and Oz's eyes widened.

Those words…Gilbert's words…but how could this man know that? Unless…he really was Gil…but no! That was impossible! "So you expect me to believe that you are Gil…from the future…and a Nightray? Gil would never be a Nightray, he's a Vessalius…even if Gil did…leave me, he'd never be one of _them_."

Gilbert winced. "I did it to…I had a reason…"

"A reason to join the Nightrays? What was that?"

Gilbert looked away and didn't reply. He couldn't explain that, he couldn't elaborate… "It really is me, Oz…"

Oz eyed him a moment before he said. "If you are Gil…then what did I say when we first met, after you jumped under the vase to save me?"

Gilbert blinked and his brow furrowed in confusion. "…I didn't jump under it…it almost fell and you let it fall on you instead…you said that it was the 'lord's duty'…and that from now on…you would protect me, Oz." Emerald eyes widened. "But still…it's my duty to protect my master, and I failed you…I'm so sorry, Oz…"

The sword tip, that had again been aimed at Gilbert, lowered as Oz stared at Gilbert in a new light. "…It's really…you…Gil?"

Gilbert' gaze and voice were soft as he replied. "Yeah…"

Oz stared a moment more before the sword dropped from his hands and clattered against the floor. He stared at Gilbert, took in the sight of him with the aforementioned new light. This man…was his little Gilbert? The sissy? "But…how?"

"…It's hard to explain but…I came here to…help you."

"Help me?"

"…Because I failed you…because of me…your father-"

Oz's blank eyes returned as he looked away. "It wasn't your fault, Gil. Nothing was your fault." he spoke quietly. "Nothing changed…my father hated me all along…"

Gilbert's fists clenched at his sides. Oz's pain was Gilbert's fault, but it was that prick Zai Vessalius' fault as well…why couldn't Oz have been born Oscar's son? What had his master done to deserve all of his sorrows? The years of life taken to the Abyss… "Oz…" he moved closer to the other and stopped when he saw Oz stiffen slightly. Did the other not want him near like this, or did he still have some doubts? "…If I'd known…"

"It's alright, Gil. It's always been that way, it's good that I know, right? Now I know…so I don't have to be afraid of the truth now. I just have to accept it…that's all…I'm all-" Oz nearly said it, that awful smile had curved his lips, and Gilbert couldn't bear to see it again.

Gilbert's arms came around Oz as he swiftly moved to the other's side and pushed the boy's face into his stomach as he held the other tightly. This Oz was even smaller than his present Oz…

Oz stiffened and then pushed away and Gilbert let him, but he kept his arms around Oz as the boy stared up at him. "Gil, what-"

"Please don't say that again…I can't…not again…"

"Say…what again…? What are you talking about…?" Oz stared up at him in confusion, his brow furrowed.

"…Oz…I…know I failed you, no matter what you say…and I know that it…hurts you…it's okay to let me know that…I'm your servant…use me…hit me, or cry, or whatever you need to do…I should be punished for failing you anyway…"

"Gil!" Oz's voice was sharp and Gilbert's eyes widened slightly. "You know that's not what I think…I would never…I would never hurt you…and…you didn't fail me, Gil…I failed myself…"

"…Huh?" It was Gilbert's turn to be confused.

Oz looked down and his small fists clenched around a bit of Gilbert's jacket before he spoke quietly. "I was so afraid…afraid of the answer…but you asked for me…a sissy like you, even though I was so scared…you did it for me…what…what father…said…that has nothing to do with Gil…I'm glad that Gil…cared enough to ask for me…you aren't…responsible for his answer…" Oz whispered.

Gilbert hadn't looked at it that way before, but all the same, he still saw it as a failure. Still… "But-"

"-Gil was strong for me. When I wasn't strong for myself. See…?" Oz's arms finally slid around Gilbert as he gripped the other's jacket and buried his face in the other's stomach. "As long as Gil is with me…it's okay."

Gilbert's eyes widened at those words as he tightened his grip on his young master and lifted a hand to gently ruffle Oz's hair. "I'll always be with you." he promised in a whisper.

Oz smiled faintly as he kept his cheek against Gilbert's stomach. "I believe you, Gil…" but the emotion in his tone was pretense, the unshed tears still lingered as ghosts just beyond Oz's eyes. The ache hadn't faded despite Gilbert's attempts and honestly, he hadn't thought that they would. Oz's hurt ran more deeply than words could heal, but…

"I know it's not like you…but just this time…will you tell me how you're feeling?"

Oz blinked. "…What?"

Gilbert gazed down at his master sincerely. "You don't have to smile if you don't want to, or stop yourself from crying…let me help you….I'm useless if you don't." he said softly.

Oz stared at him a moment before he pulled away and put his hands behind his head. "Aww, don't worry so much, Gil." he said softly, and there it was again, a false smile and an attempt at a cheery tone. "Didn't I say it? I'll be al-"

"_No_." Gilbert's sudden, sharp 'no' caused Oz to look up at him, startled. Gilbert's hands found his way to Oz's shoulders and he was reminded of the time in Oz's memories, when he had had to literally smack some sense into his young master. He had to be firm with the other, he had to force Oz to see… "I don't want to hear that, Oz. I want to know if it hurts. If you want to cry. Or to laugh. Or if the pain is too much…it's okay to lean on me, Oz…" Wasn't this like what Oz said to him to him in Sablier? Gilbert had always let Oz have his way, he always did his best to comfort him in what way he could without prying, without demanding, as long as he had his place by his master's side…but…that heartbroken look on Oz's face…

"_I should never have been born…"_

How long had Oz carried that thought? Was it what he believed, even if unconsciously? "Tell me, Oz…please.."

Oz stared up at Gilbert with a confused expression, as if he couldn't make out what he saw before him. And then he looked down silently for a long moment. "It's just my problems, Gil." he finally said quietly. "There's no need to-"

"-There is a need! I want to help you! I want to be your servant! I want you to count on me, damnit!" he even surprised himself with his vehemence. But he realized more and more that he did want that. He wanted Oz to acknowledge him, to use him, to need him…he wanted his place by Oz's side…he wanted to fix the absolute he'd failed, the master that he'd failed…

Oz stared up at him again. "Are you sure you're Gil…?"

Gilbert sighed. "I'm sure, Oz…" he knelt down to be eye level with Oz as he slipped his hands into Oz's and held them lightly. Golden eyes met emerald ones as he said softly. "Let me in, Oz."

Oz stiffened and then his face scrunched up as if in pain. "Why…are you being so stubborn? It's not…" he trailed off and shook his head.

"Because you are my master." Gilbert whispered and he let go of Oz's hand with one of his to set it on Oz's head lightly. "I know you think I'm just a sissy…but you also think I can be strong for you, right? Isn't that what you said? So let me try, for you…believe in me, Oz…"

"Gil…" Oz seemed to debate it a moment and then he froze as Gilbert pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Pain flared in those emerald eyes as he gazed at Gilbert, and a strange look entered them as his brow furrowed a moment before it cleared. Oz's hand tightened on Gilbert's as he hesitated before he mumbled. "Father…he…" Gilbert said nothing, he wouldn't interrupt. Oz hesitated and then continued as he stared down at the ground then. "All this time…I thought…I could make him proud of me, if I worked hard enough, he'd see…that I was…worth something…but he hated me all along, he never wanted me…why?" Oz's eyes watered and he lowered his head so that his hair would cover his face as a few tears slipped. "Why am I so…worthless to him?"

"…Because he's an idiot, who doesn't see his own treasures." Oz blinked but didn't look up until Gilbert's hand cupped his chin and tilted Oz's head to look up at him. He brushed the tears away gently with his thumb. "I've always been proud of you, Oz…my brilliant young master…I wanted more than anything to be by your side…and I still do…I know I'm not who you want, but…I've always been proud of you…to me, you could never be worthless, you don't have to prove anything…just as you are…you're worth everything to me, Oz." Gilbert said softly.

Oz's eyes were wide, like he had been struck, as he stared at Gilbert and stared searchingly into his eyes. And then Oz jerked his hand away to throw himself into Gilbert's arms as he hugged the other's neck tightly and buried his face against the other. Oz made a choked noise and Gilbert could feel the warm, wet tears that trickled down his neck and back. "Gil…"

Oz was crying to him. Oz had opened up to him and trusted him. And when he spoke those words, Oz believed him. That was their absolute, their always…they belonged to each other with an unbreakable bond, their absolute vow. Their always.

Gilbert's arms slid around Oz's small body as he held the other tightly and leaned his head against Oz's.

"Hey, Gil…?" Oz whispered with a faint sniffle, quite the role reversal for a change compared to Gilbert's former sobbing ways.

"Yeah, Oz?"

"…You make me proud too, Gil…It's true that you aren't Father…but I'm…I like Gil just as he is too…I want you to remain by my side…always…" Oz pressed a soft kiss to Gilbert's head, and Gilbert a light blush dusted his cheeks at the other's sweet words and behavior.

Gilbert knew that he hadn't banished the pain in Oz's heart. Perhaps he would always be broken in that way. But broken or not, his master was precious to him. His master was wonderful as he was.

"Our absolute was never a lie, right, Gil?" Oz whispered as he pulled away although he kept his arms around Gilbert as he regarded the other.

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly. "Oz…? Do you…"

Oz tapped a finger against Gilbert's forehead with a faint smile. "Since Gil kissed my head…I remembered."

"And you still…"

"I believe in you, Gil…so if it's what you want…I'll try to…let you in more." Oz said softly.

This time, it was Gilbert's turn to feel his eyes water and Oz chuckled slightly as a few tears of his own slipped down Gilbert's cheeks. "Crying now? You're such a sissy, Gil." he teased as brushed the back of his hand against the tears to wipe them away.

"Y-You're making fun of me now?" Gilbert mumbled.

Oz ruffled his servant slash best friend's hair with a smile. "With love~" he reassured the other and Gilbert blushed faintly again before his eyes widened as the room around them started to crack and shatter. "Oz!" he grabbed hold of the other as all went black.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Gil…yer squishin' me…" Oz mumbled and Gilbert's eyes shot open as he found himself lying on the ground atop Oz.

"Oz!" he was himself again, fifteen-year old (or twenty-five year old, depending on how one looked at it) Oz. "Are you alright?"

Oz nodded and rubbed his head before he looked around and his eyes widened. "The Abyss…I had almost forgotten…" he murmured.

Gilbert froze at that. He too had 'almost forgotten' a few things…like the method that he would have to use to free Oz from the Abyss…

"Gil came to save me. I'm glad." Oz said with a smile and Gilbert clenched his jaw slightly. How would Oz react to the knowledge?

"Of course I did…" Gilbert mumbled and Oz frowned as he tilted his head.

"Now what's wrong? Gil looks so sad now…"

"…Jack is using your body right now, because you're here. Your soul."

Oz blinked and seemed slightly surprised before he asked. "So?"

"…because of that…and what's happened, you're…attached to the Abyss."

Oz's eyes widened. "Attached..? I can't leave?"

"…" Gilbert hesitated. How could he say this? What could he say? "According to Jack and Duke Barma…" he trailed off and stared down at the ground.

"According to them…what?" Oz prodded as his brow furrowed up at his servant.

"…in order to free you from the Abyss, I need a link that's stronger than what the Abyss has on you to bring you home…"

"…What are you saying, Gil?"

"…We have to form…" Gilbert choked on the words a bit before he said. "A contract…with you as my Chain, Oz…"

Emerald eyes met gold and widened…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**There's nothing quite like telling yourself you'll just shut your eyes a few minutes, and then spending forever half-conscious only to have the cell phone (which has the ringer on just so you can hear FF alerts) blare off in your face. Well, now I'm semi-conscious and grumpy. XD It's 12:00am, I have to be up for an ortho and a car title thingy, but otherwise..no work! Let's see if I can take a shower and then finish thing thing…which seemed so much more epic in my mind… _ *will think of something* XD *at 2:38 am* So..sleepy. I considered making a time loop but that would have been screwy, but that's certainly an Ozbert sweetness moment right there XD it's not quit ewhat I had intended, but I think I like it XD Enjoy, my dears!~ **


	5. What is Held Within

**Mmm. Moment of truth tomorrow…will I be fired for all the hooky I've played (after three years of loyal service XD) or find a way to use my vacation time? I was looking forward to those days off too ;-; Ah well. We'll see. In the meanwhile, next chappie! Although I need to figure something out because the last chappie seemed more epic in my mind than when it was done. It was supposed to be more than fluff ;-; Dun dun dun. Maybe I'll bring the villain in. I dunno. And YAY! I'm glad Bellman has curiosity abounding. Muwaha. -insert maniacal laughter here-. Thanks for the support, dearies!~ **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"A…Chain?" Oz repeated as he stared at his servant slash best friend, stunned.

Gilbert's expression was pained as he mumbled. "Yes…"

"But…Gil…I'm not a Chain…am I?" there was a flicker of hesitation at the end of his words.

"No!" Gilbert's response was vehement as he grabbed his young master's shoulders and shook his head before he spoke more softly. "No…you aren't. Barma said that it can happen sometimes, to souls lost in the Abyss but…that isn't you…it's just…how I have to bring you home…and once we're there, I can break the contract! You belong on that side, so you won't return here. Never again, I promise."

Oz stared at Gilbert for a moment before he smiled faintly, but it didn't reach his eyes at all. "It's not good to make those kind of promises, Gil…what if you broke it?"

"I won't. I won't let this happen again…whatever it takes…you don't belong in the Abyss, Oz. You're not a Chain, you're my precious young master." Gilbert whispered.

Oz's gaze softened as he lifted a hand to hold Gilbert's lightly. "Gil.." he seemed distracted suddenly and he blinked as he caught sight of a pure black door that seemed to be of nowhere, as only blank space surrounded it.

Gilbert noticed his distraction and turned to see the same sight, and his eyes widened slightly before he frowned. "The Bellman…he opened a door like that, but it was white…is that the one to get back to him, then?" he'd thought that they were in that place already, but perhaps not, the Abyss was vast…

"The Bellman? You saw him?" Oz's eyes widened.

Gilbert looked down at his young master and nodded slowly as he added with a frown. "He's the one that gave you the stupid idea in the first place, right?"

"It wasn't stupid. It made Gil look like Gil again." Oz said matter-of-factly and he turned away from Gilbert to settle the matter.

"Oz…"

"Hey, Gil, look!"

A handle of gold had appeared on the door and Oz blinked. "Maybe it is the way out…c'mon, Gil…only one way to find out."

"Wait, Oz! We don't have to go anywhere else…we can use the contract and go back through our portal with-oh…Raven was going to take us…maybe we need to get out after all.."

"Raven? Raven's here?"

"…Sort of." Gilbert muttered.

Oz stared at his servant curiously before his gaze slid back to the door. "Then it's settled." he headed for the door and Gilbert frowned as he followed behind. He had a bad feeling. "Maybe would should…wait?"

"Wait for what, Gil? We're on our own…" he pointed out and Gilbert hesitated but couldn't deny that at the moment. "Let's get back to this 'portal'…then we can…do a contract, 'kay?" Oz forced himself to sound cheerier than he felt…after all, to be told that he had to become a Chain….contracted to Gilbert? He supposed that if he had to do something like that, then he was glad that it was Gil…but still…

Chains were evil monsters that murdered all that they could, that dragged souls to the Abyss. Alice and Cheshire were exceptions but they were themselves, murdered beings. He understood the idea of the Abyss having a hold on him, but he didn't understand how he could form a Chain's contract…it seemed impossible. It made no sense…and while he didn't trust Barma, he didn't think that Jack would lie…so it had to be right though, didn't it?

Oz opened the door.

Light. For the first time in years, what felt like centuries, there was _light_. Blinding, brilliant, painful, familiar light…

"Bellman…?" he heard his voice croak, rough from disuse, how shameful.

And there at the doorway he squinted against the light to see a black-haired man and a blonde-haired child…one who looked remarkably like… "No…Jack…?" that last bit was a mumble too quiet to hear.

Oz and Gilbert had opened the door to what they had thought was a way out, to where the Bellman would await. But instead, it was a dark, cramped room devoid of all light and there in the center, chained to that blackness…was a man.

He was shabbily dressed with long, messy hair and a bruised, malnourished frame. But his eyes were as they had always been, a startling, silvery grey.

"_Bellman…?"_

Oz and Gilbert exchanged a glance before Oz shook his head slowly. "No…" The man looked to be in pain but why was he chained? Was he a strange Chain, or a prisoner of the Abyss? Was he innocent, or…?

The man stared before his head lolled pathetically. "Have you come…to torture me too?" the man whispered and Oz's heart clenched despite himself. When he would have stepped forward, it was Gilbert who grabbed his shoulder and clenched his hand around it. Gilbert, or perhaps, Raven. The man that Gilbert had become…

"Gil…look at him…"

"Oz, it could be a trick. We can't trust anything that we see here." he said and he saw the man's head simply fall.

"Please kill me…that's all I ask…just end this…please…I've been here for so long…" he whispered. "Just kill me. That's all that I ask.."

Oz's and Gilbert's eyes widened. If he was begging for death, then surely he couldn't be a Chain or someone laid in a trap. "Gil…"

Gilbert's expression was one of uncomfortable hesitation before he released Oz's shoulder and lifted his gun to keep it trained on the man, if he tried anything… "Before we do anything, why are you here?" The answer could well decide if he let Oz help him or not. And on this matter, he _would_ be the one to decide…where Oz's safety was concerned, that always took precedence.

"…There was fire everywhere…so many screams…Lord Baskerville was nowhere to be found…I was a servant to his household…" the man whispered. "Everyone was burning…and those horrible people in red cloaks…they killed everyone else…and then there was darkness…darkness all around…and I was here…that…that _thing_…The Bellman…he locked me up…" the man whispered with a haunted tone as his miserable body shuddered.

Again, a pair of emerald and of golden eyes widened. Gilbert and Oz exchanged a glance with the simultaneous thought of _The Tragedy of Sablier…_but for this man to have survived…it was possible, wasn't it?

"O-Oz!" he made a grab for the other, but Oz had darted ahead already.

Oz took advantage of Gilbert's distraction to dart forward and go to the man's side. He wasn't sure but it seemed….alright to do this. If there was something wrong, he and Gilbert could take care of it, right? Oz grabbed one of the chains, "How do I-" Oz cut off with a wince and a hiss of pain as the chain seemed to burn his hand a moment before it literally began to melt away, slowly, drip by metallic drip until all the chains had been burned right away and when Oz pulled his hand away, it had no remnant marks upon it. "What..?"

The man seemed frozen a moment, stunned, before those silvery-grey eyes found Oz's and he whispered. "Thank you…?"

"My name's Oz, and that's Gilbert." he said as he jerked a thumb backwards in Gilbert's direction. The other had come to join Oz behind him and he stood poised to protect Oz if need be.

"Oz! The room…" Around them, the black walls of the strange prison faded as they seemed to return to the initial room where Bellman had greeted Gilbert, except that the Bellman was nowhere to be found.

The man tried to rise and he stumbled before he fell back onto his knees. Gilbert hesitated but a quick look from Oz prompted him to grab the man's arm and help him up.

"Good lad.." the man muttered. "Much appreciated…"

"The Bellman…why did he lock you away?"

"…He said that I was dirty…is it because…I lived on without my master? I don't know…I just don't know…" the man made a choked, half-sob.

Oz made an 'aww' face of sympathy as he patted the man's arm. "It's alright…we're going home, soon, see? We'll take you with us…"

"R-Really…? You'd…take me back?" the man whispered.

Oz smiled brightly. "Sure thing! We wouldn't just leave you down here!"

The man smiled faintly as he lifted a trembling hand to pat Oz's head lightly. "You're a good kid…" he murmured and Oz's gaze slid to Gilbert a moment before he pulled away.

"I wonder where the Bellman went…" When Oz had arrived, he'd heard his bells before he'd been engulfed in the darkness and…_that_ memory.

"The way out is that way…" the man mumbled as he pointed weakly to a portion of prismatic swirls where the flow seemed slightly off in comparison to the others. "It'll take us…out of his domain…"

"Alright then, let's go." Oz didn't trust the man, per se, but he had already chosen to give him the benefit of the doubt in releasing him, but furthermore, he doubted that the weakened man would lead them into a trap. He couldn't gain something from that, right?

As they stepped outside, Gilbert's eyes widened. "Oz...look.." in the not-so-distant distance, there were distorted black clouds and bolts of black-colored lightning all centered on one area. "I think that…that's where our portal is."

"What?" Oz's eyes widened as well. "But…why..?"

"I don't know…how you kept a portal open…but…it's disturbing to the Abyss for something like that…it's like putting a hole into it…we must hurry, I don't think your portal could last much longer." the man said gravely.

Oz momentarily wondered at the way that the man seemed…stronger a moment, and he knew more about the Abyss than just it's name, it seemed. "Gil, carry him, okay? We need to hurry."

Gilbert blinked and glanced at the man beside him with a frown that he stifled with a nod as he pulled the man sideways and tugged the man's arms around him to be piggy-backed. "Just hold onto me." Gilbert knew that Oz wouldn't leave the man, and it wouldn't have sat well with him to do so either, so for now…he had no choice.

The man's arms held on with, again, surprising strength and his legs came lightly around Gilbert. "You're not such a kid…but thanks." he murmured.

They broke out into as swift a run as Gilbert could manage given what he carried, and the closer to the portal they got, the more distorted and stormy the world seemed. "I thought you said Raven was going to help…"

"That's what he said…"

"Like opening a door in a storm to let someone in…once that door is opened, the longer and more pressing the effects of the storm inside…I imagine that Raven and Bellman are working to keep this from happening…" the man mumbled.

"How do you know so much about it?" Gilbert asked with a frown.

"The Bellman likes to talk, even to prisoners."

That didn't really answer his question, but Gilbert supposed that the implication wasn't necessarily untrue. The Bellman had seemed the type ready to speak…but…something still felt off..what reason could a Chain have to imprison a man, especially just a survivor of Sablier? None of the Baskervilles themselves had even actually been imprisoned, had they? What did they know, really, of the time they had spent there?

"Gil…you're sure, right? That we…have to do this contract?"

Golden eyes slid over to Oz, startled before they looked away. "Barma might lie…but…Jack wouldn't, right?"

Silvery-grey eyes widened.

"…I guess not." Oz murmured as he ran along at Gilbert's side. But to make a contract like a Chain…how was it even possible? ...Just what did that mean about Oz...?

"A…contract?" the man queried from Gilbert's back, his eyes now closed.

Gilbert and Oz exchanged a glance before Oz smiled. "It's nothiiiiiing, just a little game." he said cheerily.

"A game, is it…? I do love games…" there was a chilling edge to his words that caused Gilbert to frown and Oz's brow to furrow slightly. This man…

_Fwack_.

A bulbous Chain slapped a reed-thin hand in the shape of a paddle against the ground and narrowly missed Oz. Other low-level Chains of various types were with it and blocked the path to the portal which, by Gilbert's reckoning, wasn't far off.

"We don't have time for this…" Oz muttered and he forced himself to focus, to try to call on the power of B-Rabbit, and the strange power that resided in himself…but… "Gil…the scythe…it won't…"

A Chain swiped at Oz and sent the boy in a skid along the ground.

"Oz!" Gilbert unceremoniously dropped the man on his back to dart after Oz, where he helped the other to stand and took a defensive stance beside him. A quick gunshot to the head took the Chain out, but there were others and more to come, it seemed. "Are you alright?"

Oz wiped a bit of blood from his lip where he had accidentally bitten it. "I'm fine, Gil…but the power…I can't feel it at all…Alice…is she…okay?"

Gilbert stilled before he shot at another Chain as it approached. "She…is still asleep." he muttered and Oz tensed beside the other. "Alice…"

A huge Chain began to roll like a pinpall and shot towards Oz and Gilbert, the latter of whom shoved his master out of the way. "Look out!" The Chain slammed into Gilbert who was sent backwards to slam against what appeared to be a large toy-block. Gilbert let out a pained gasp and fell to the ground.

"Gil!" Oz scrambled for his servant only to barely dodge as another Chain sliced at him and the pinball Chain aimed for Gilbert again. That stupid scythe appeared whether he wanted it to or not, so why now when he was so focused for it to appear, did it not? And why couldn't he feel Alice to touch upon her powers?

".&..&..&..&" The sound of a violin entered the air, a sharp, piercing sound. The pinball Chain that had nearly reached Gilbert seemed to shatter from the inside, a messier blast than what Raven had earlier accomplished. The music quickened and the Chains one by one met a similar end, and Oz and Gilbert turned to look up at the face of their 'savior'.

A man dressed in elegant black clothes, the clothes of a nobleman, stood before them. He had deep brown hair that was slicked back under a top hat, and a black cane with a silver dragon's head for a grip. The man was handsome, in his mid-twenties, with unique, silvery-grey eyes.

Oz found his way to Gilbert's side and the man stood protectively beside Oz. "…Who are you?" Gilbert asked lowly as he reached for his gun and held it lightly in his hand, although he didn't remove it just yet. The man he'd carried was nowhere to be found…but how could this possibly be the same man? And where had the music come from…?

"How rude of me not to introduce myself. I was a bit taken aback by my freedom, but still, how shameful to make excuses. I am Lord Gregory Alistaire." he tipped his hat lightly with a faintly mocking smile.

"Alistaire?" Why did that name sound familiar to Oz?

"And you are Vessalius and Nightray, isn't that right? That's what I've been thinking, as you've been talking." Gregory tapped a finger against his lips thoughtfully. "Those households are sworn enemies, last I checked. Third rate nobles, who became a ducal family when ole Jacky murdered Glen Bastard-ville. As I like to call him." he chuckled.

"…You said you were a servant to the Baskerville family…" Oz didn't have any doubts about this man being one and the same with the one that they'd freed, by now, he'd seen stranger as Gilbert should have as well.

"…I was. One of his crimson-robed lackeys, I'm afraid." Gregory gave an exaggerated side.

Gilbert's and Oz's eyes widened. "The Tragedy of Sablier…you were there then?" Oz asked.

"Is that what they're calling it? You see, to me, until I fell…it was just one big party."

"So you are a Baskerville, all that servant stuff was just pretend?" Gilbert demanded, to be certain, and Gregory laughed.

"That is the group I aligned with, yes. Some business about being an 'apostle' for the Baskerville prig. I didn't lie though, you see, I never lie. I am a servant, just not as you likely thought. But really, I was in it for myself…we were ordered to massacre everyone we found that day. The orders weren't questioned of course, bur as for me, while the others acted on orders…I did it simply for fun."

"For fun?" Gilbert asked slowly.

"Oh yes. As they say, misery loves company, or rather-as I say, I love misery for a companion. All those people I killed, I killed simply for enjoyment. As with all orders I followed, it was just because it gave me a chance to have fun…" Gregory chuckled.

Oz stepped out from behind Gilbert, his eyes were a mixture of chilling coldness and hot anger. "For fun…you hurt all of those people, for fun?"

"Is there any other reason?" Gregory asked in a drawl.

"You…" Oz's fists clenched and Gilbert's eyes widened, was Oz about to summon B-Rabbit's scythe? He hadn't managed it before, but maybe if he were angry enough…

"You've been lied to, you know."

"What?" Oz's potential summoning was cut off as his eyes narrowed on Gregory.

"You have the power to control the Abyss, don't you? Why should you have to form a contract like a Chain? You're a human being, aren't you?" Gregory _tsked_. "You see, that red-headed fiend of a Barma, he's neglected to mention something important. You can become a Chain, and free yourself, but everything has a price…in this case, your humanity."

"My…humanity?" Oz repeated, and his and Gilberts' eyes widened.

"But you can control the Abyss, you have powers even beyond the Bloody Black Rabbit…there's a portal open and waiting for you, you can clear yourself a path and travel right through…"

"Why are you telling me this? The Baskervilles want me in the Abyss, don't they?"

Gregory blinked. "Well how should I know? Who knows what's changed, since I fell here? I do what I do for myself. As it stands, I'm a bit irritated by being left behind, you see…so if they don't want you here, it's all the more reason for me to see that you get home…" he said with a cheerful smile. "Besides, you saved me, and that black-haired fellow carried me. I owe you both a debt, and I always repay my debts." he said with a wry chuckle.

Gilbert stared at the man before him. Was he even who he claimed to be? He didn't look like a Baskerville, nor did he act like any that Gilbert had met…they were all fanatically devoted to their cause. Could time in the Abyss have made this man mad? But time passed too differently for that, didn't it? And to trust him would mean to distrust Barma…but that man…there was no trust there either. And didn't it make sense? If Oz were contracted like a Chain…he still didn't understand how that was possible…but Jack had said it to, and he was trustworthy…wasn't he?

"Let me explain a little something to you, free of charge." Gregory drawled. "Everything has a price. That being said, let me explain a little about Chains. Most are born of the Abyss, generally malevolent little monsters that have only the desire to feed and survive. But the wayward souls, good and bad, that get trapped down here can eventually be swallowed by the Abyss or Chain…or be enveloped and become a Chain themselves…but to do that, to gain that power and acceptance in the Abyss, of course naturally…they are no longer human, are they? Their memories, their sense of self, their identities…stolen away, and is that not the essence of humanity? Now I'm not saying that you'll become a mindless beast if you perform your little contract…but there's always a price, lad. Are you sure you're willing to pay?"

Two pair of eyes stared wide at Gregory.

"But then…why would they tell me to contract with Oz? Why would they…?" Gilbert was simply stunned.

Gregory shook his head with an almost sympathetic glance. "Oz Vessalius is special indeed. Her Ladyship, the Will of the Abyss, hungers for him verily. But there's more to it than that…as such, he is strongly tied to the Abyss-especially while he's been thrust from his body…true enough a contract would save him, it would simply be at a great cost…whereas you could simply use your powers and force your way out and back through the way you'd come…except, I noticed, your powers seemed…ineffective, young Vessalius…but if the powers of Raven and say, the powers of a Baskerville were combined…that might be enough." he smiled slowly.

"Like Hell." Gilbert retorted instantly but Oz held up a hand. "Oz..?"

"Is there any other way?" Oz asked quietly.

"Well, if B-Rabbit were here, she could blast you right out…a Chain like Gryphon might be able to pull you out…but Raven's power is stunted as it is, and you aren't faring so well…do you really have a choice?"

"…Jack wouldn't lie…if he wanted the contract made, after he tried to protect you…he wouldn't do something to harm you." Gilbert said, but his tone was uncertain.

"Not even the great Jack Vessalius knows everything." Gregory noted.

"This is a Baskerville, Oz, he wants us to help him out of the Abyss…I don't want to have to use a contract…but…"

Oz's expression was solemn as he thought it over a moment. He didn't trust any of them, really. Certainly not Barma, and certainly not the Baskerville, and not even Jack. But Jack and Barma at least, had a reason to try to keep him alive, whereas he knew nothing of Gregory. And he trusted Gilbert, absolutely. If he did lose a bit of his humanity though… "We'll do the contract." Oz said quietly.

Gregory sighed. "Do as you like, but don't say that I didn't warn you…oh come on now, is that very nice?" Gilbert's gun had lifted and was pointed straight into his face.

"Get out of my sight." he didn't want to shoot the man in front of Oz…but he would if he had to.

"I always repay my debts." Gregory echoed his words from just a moment past. "This isn't over between us, you see. But I'll tell you this one last thing, since you wouldn't listen. If something does go wrong with this contract, it can be fixed…inside your heart, there's always a key to the _truth_." A flash of lightning burst overhead and he smiled thinly. "I do believe company is coming. As for me, I'll be seeing you." he said as he tipped his hat and the quick sound of a violin rang through the air before Gregory simply seemed to fade from before them.

Gilbert was startled. "What the…?"

Beside him, Oz wore a quiet frown. What the other had said…what if it were true? What if in saving himself and Raven, he would truly be damning himself?

"He escaped! You should have stayed, I told you that I could take care of it!" Oz didn't recognize the black-haired male, but he looked rather similar to Gilbert, and he sounded furious as he gazed in fury at the man beside him, one that Oz did recognize, the Bellman: Lota.

The Bellman smiled wryly. "Actually, this might work to our advantage, Rave, all in good time…"

Rave? Raven? Oz looked to Gilbert for confirmation, but Gilbert simply seemed stunned by his Chain's temperamental behavior. The cool indifference and proud, higher-being arrogance he was used to seemed quite gone.

"How so? You said yourself that he was a mad dog to be put down!"

"Yes, well, I was having a bad day…as you'll recall, I was nearly kidnapped and he wouldn't be silent about it…"

Oz and Gilbert stared. In a strange way, it was almost like watching their own relationship, right down to the similar appearances of the others to themselves. And furthermore, it made little sense…

Raven seemed to notice their stares first and instantly he stiffened as a cool expression settled over his face. "It's too late now." he muttered before he addressed Gilbert. "Finish your contract. The portal is disturbing the Abyss, more Chains will come and things will grow unstable in both worlds." he informed the other curtly.

"That man…he said that…I might lose my humanity if I contracted with Gilbert…how is it even possible…if I'm not a Chain?"

Bellman's gaze fell on Oz as he gave him a wry smile as well. "You won't lose your humanity, I guarantee you that, but there is always a cost. I don't expect that it will trouble you for long, or that you really have a choice. I warned you that saving Gilbert would come with it's own consequences."

A flash of guilt crossed Gilbert's face as he looked down at his young master. This situation was because of him…

"And if I lose something…I can get it back?"

Bellman paused before a strange look curved his lips, and his eyes were as always, hidden beneath his hat. "Everything has a price, Oz Vessalius, but as long as you can pay it…there isn't much that cannot be done, in this world, or any other…but as the saying goes, 'be careful what you wish for'. You just might get it." he chuckled.

"Enough chatter." Raven growled, he still seemed miffed despite his attempts at indifference. "Or do you want that little mortal keeping the portal open to die?"

"What…?" this from Gilbert.

"Mortal…keeping the portal open?" this from Oz.

"The one called 'Lucero Dare'. How many times must it be said? There is a price for everything…trying to hold the Abyss itself against it's will…do you expect it not to be painful for him?"

"Shit." Gilbert hadn't known that. It was getting harder and harder to dismiss the magician as just a prick of an illegal contractor...he had worked his way up to a brat that Gilbert was beginning to feel slightly responsible for. And if he really was of the Rainsworth family...the true heir and future Duke Rainsworth...

Oz took this information in quickly and turned to Gilbert. "If that's the case, there really is no time. We'll do it now…but won't…that make you an illegal contractor?"

"…Your blood is already in my seal with Raven since…the fight when I fell…apparently more than one Chain can have the same seal…"

"Ineffectively." Raven muttered, and Bellman seemed amused. "So, no, Oz Vessalius, my little contractor will not be illegal. You just have to offer him a contract, he has to accept it, and seal it with a kiss."

"A _kiss_?" Oz and Gilbert both stammered a bit. "Alice and I kissed…but that was just because…I mean, it's not…" Gilbert looked a bit stiff at the reminder that Oz and Alice had kissed.

"It's not necessary." Raven agreed, "Under normal circumstances, but the blood's already been traded, you need to offer something to symbolize the connection and seal your bindings…a kiss is a simple method. Don't treat it as more than it is. Now unless you want that boy to die or to be trapped here…I suggest you hurry." he said simply.

Oz and Gilbert stared at each other a moment before Oz decided to be firm. He offered Gilbert a little bow. "Gilbert Nightray…" Gilbert jumped, unused to his full name on the other's lips and Oz's behavior in this way-particularly directed at him. "Will you accept a contract with me…as your Chain?"

Gilbert's expression fell and he looked pained at Oz, who smiled reassuringly. Gilbert said miserably. "I accept the contract, willingly…"

Oz and Gilbert stared at each other a moment. Miserable golden eyes locked with thoughtful emerald ones. But Oz had to be strong, at least, for Gilbert's sake, right? He had to reassure the other that this was okay…both the contract, and less importantly, the kiss.

"It'll be fine, Gil, I know you've always thought I was cute~"

"W-What?" Gilbert stammered with a flush.

"Aww, so adorable! Just like when I kissed you before…" Gilbert's sudden stiff posture made him realize that mentioning the kiss that had precipitated stabbing Gilbert in the heart was perhaps not the best idea.

Oz tried for a different approach as he stepped up to Gilbert until he was right before the other. Gilbert stared down at him with a faint flush still on his cheeks. "Gil's too tall…" Oz murmured and Gilbert blinked before be obediently lowered till he was on his knees before his young master. This was like the last time…

"_I'll be an 'always' for you too, Gil."_

Oz had said so, as he'd pulled Gilbert down because he was 'too tall', and held him close even in his monstrous form. He never blamed Gilbert for anything, he had always treated him far better than he'd ever thought that he'd reserved…and how would he repay him? By making him into a Chain…he didn't want that hold over Oz. He was the servant, Oz was the master.

Gilbert stared at his young master with the same miserable expression before he felt Oz's hands hold his cheeks and he blinked.

"Gil looks so sad…even though he grew up without me, he's still just my sissy of a servant…" Oz sighed dramatically and Gilbert's gaze slid to the ground where he stared at it glumly until he felt Oz's forehead against his and he met the other's eyes with his own. "It's okay if I have to be a Chain for awhile. Or anything, really…as long as it's with Gil…I can handle anything at all if Gil is by my side." Oz smiled warmly at his servant and he saw Gilbert's eyes widen with a mixture of pain, astonishment, awe, and that familiar love that tinged their relationship as servant and master, and as best friends.

"Oz…you…" his hands rose and slid around Oz's wrists while the other kept hold of his cheeks. "I will always be by your side..."

Oz's smile softened. "I believe you, Gil. You're my one absolute, and I'm yours…for always."

"_I don't believe in absolutes like 'always'." _

"_I know…but it's okay to believe in just one absolute thing, don't you think?" _

Golden eyes softened as they gazed into familiar and beloved emerald eyes, before Oz leaned his head forward and pressed his lips against Gilbert's gently.

The seal around Gilbert's neck grew warm and glowed faintly and Raven winced. It burned him, to have that other 'Chain' join his seal, but it would pass…Bellman's hand slipped onto his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, and Raven eyed the other before his fingers lifted to brush against Bellman's lightly before he pulled away as the light and power that formed between Oz and Gilbert faded and Oz collapsed into Gilbert's arms, apparently unconscious.

"Oz! What happened? Why did he-"

"Please calm yourself, Gil." Bellman smiled as he tilted his head. "It's a bit much, even for him…once he's returned to his body, he'll wake up again…so you should hurry."

"This way, little contractor." Raven ordered and Gilbert blinked before he scooped Oz up into his arms. He had so many ties to the other, some that he couldn't begin to understand…but Oz and he would get through it…somehow.

"I'll be checking up on you soon, alright? And if you need to find me, just call for me in your dreams…if it's Gil…I'll always answer. Unless something's horribly wrong." Bellman laughed.

Gilbert stared at the other. He had to remind himself that this wasn't-and couldn't-be Oz…but they were so similar in so many ways…

"And take care of Raven…"

Gilbert's brow furrowed at that last bit and his eyes slid to Raven, but the other seemed content to avoid his gaze as he walked on. Above them, the sky rippled and crackled with lightning bolts of energy and the fury of the Abyss. "How do we…?"

Raven closed his eyes a moment and as he did so, feathers and blackness swirled around him until he was the massive raven that Gilbert remembered. "I have enough power for this, at least…get on, little contractor."

Gilbert's eyes widened. To ride Raven… "But-"

"Get on _now_." Raven said lowly, and Gilbert snapped to it. There was something in the other's tone that he found very compelling indeed.

Gilbert kept hold of Oz against him and leaned forward to press against Oz and thus Raven as he held onto the other as best he could. The contract had been enacted, and now Oz would have a greater tie to Gilbert and to their world than to the Abyss, wasn't that right? But if it had failed...and then, he had forgotten! What of Vincent? Raven had transformed so had Vincent been lost? "Raven! My brother, where-"

"**He's safe, little contractor**..." Raven's voice boomed. "**Keep your focus on your master**."

Gilbert hesitated a split second before he chose to comply. Raven would keep Vincent from harm, he supposed, and whether he trusted Raven, or the Bellman, or even Gregory...that really wasn't the issue...he would follow Oz, whatever he decided.

Beside them, the Bellman waved and smiled. "Have a safe trip, Gil. And do take care of them, Rave~!" The Bellman chuckled and Gilbert's brow furrowed yet again as he pondered that statement and the strange relationship that seemed to exist between Raven and the Bellman. Just one of the many things that made no sense, in the Abyss, and in his own world.

Gilbert looked down at the unconscious form of his young master in his arms. He looked so peaceful and yet…the fifteen-year old boy had already suffered more than thrice a life's worth of nightmares, nightmares that shouldn't even exist…why was it that Oz Vessalius had had to suffer so much, and how many more times…would Gilbert have to see that awful smile before Oz was finally allowed peace…?

"_Everything has a price…" _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Important: I need story-opinion-ness on how to proceed with something. Information in the second paragraph of my useless author ramblings. XD

**This took way too long. I kept starting too late and being so exhausted that I would type up babble and pass out. _ So it's been a work in progress the past few days…I didn't get fired (somehow) but it just doesn't seem possible to work there and work the overtime. One day of overtime is as much pay as three days at Walmart, but there's no guarantee that there's overtime and then I'd be left with no work…it's a conundrum. _ ANYWAY! Story. XD At least it's a long chappie. I wanted it altogether. But (maybe because of the stop-and-go and sleepiness) I'm not sure that I like it, nothing went as planned and since I rarely plan…*dies*…XD It was supposed to be more of an epic memory-rescue, go back to the world safe and sound kind of a thing…and then Trix inspired a villain who may just be a redeemable villain, actually. XD I'll have fun with ole Gregory, I think. And the Bellman and Raven seem to have some sort of relationship, dun dun dun! **

**As for Oz's predicament, he wasn't going to have one, but he might now. I leave it up to you reviewers to decide by tomorrow when I write the next chap. Hopefully tomorrow. Hopefully. XD Oz could: lose his memories of Gilbert (only Gil), lose all his memories (although memory-loss tends to annoy the Hell out of me), lose his emotions, revert to the child he was just before he was thrown into the Abyss all those years ago, or…*tries to think of other plot bunnies* I'm so sleepy. There's imaginary maple syrup on my brain and it makes my thinking foggy. XD Uhh…uhhh…scramble his mind, so to speak, so that he has all of his memories and such, but it messes with his emotions/perception and his 'humanity' is muted so that he's more Chain-like and slavishly devoted to Gil? If that makes any sense. Like…devoted psycho servant of Gil? XD It sounds bad when I say it like that, but I'm thinking in my mind of an arrogant, cool-eyed Oz kneeling before his 'master' and just being all…I dunno, devoted/conscience-less/sort of slightly psychotic…XD I dunno. Anyone have ideas? Help me out peeps. Or I could stick to the original plan and nothing like that happens other than that they can't undo the contract. I don't want to do something lame *sob* XD Witchy adores you all, FYI~ (and thinks Here There Be Monsters should have 11 more reviews so that Witchy can die happy knowing that a story of hers had at least 100 reviews XD)~ P.S. My longest chap ever! XD~  
**


	6. The Price of Loyalty

**Ughh. So many things. XD Now I actually have to think about what I'm writing. I'll try and accommodate everyyyyone. XD Let's see…So. The psycho-thing is definitely in, I'll have a little bit of memory loss just long enough for poor Gil to be saddddd, and…the emotionless thing is hard if I'm doing the psycho thing. I'll figure something out. XD Moony and Trix…as usual, you two dorkily make my existence bright XDD Wiv and Chibi, you two are my hugs, and Magician, you just made me giggle all over the place on break. XD~ Now I have to decide how lazy I am or am not feeling…ugh…I guess I'll try not to be lazy, and do what I'm about to do. Even though I want to get on with things. And I dunno how I'll do this. XD**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gilbert gripped his master tightly as he prepared to exit the Abyss and (hopefully) end up back in his proper time and world. Just a little further-

He felt Raven suddenly take a dive and without ado, they slammed into the ground and Gilbert was sent flying with Oz held tightly in his arms. Gilbert rolled to take the damage of the fall as he clutched Oz to him. "What the-Raven! What-" he cut off as he saw the world around him.

Red-haze covered everything and it looked like a cross between the Abyss and his own world. It appeared like when Lucero had opened his portal…what did that mean? Had they not gotten through?

"It was Gregory." Gilbert started at the familiar voice as he looked up to see a translucent and faintly glowing Vincent before him with an agitated expression.

"Vincent?"

Vincent's red and gold gaze slid down to Gilbert and didn't soften or smile as it usually did. But he did make a mental note of the fact that he couldn't explain what he knew of Gregory, after all, he didn't have his memories of Sablier…or so he continually told Gilbert. "That man…I could…feel it. He went through the portal on his own, it must have…caused our own exit to fail."

"This is the world between the living and the dead, a limbo. The world that was used to connect the Abyss to your own time and world." this from Raven, now in human form again and with gritted teeth as he clutched his stomach.

"Raven…are you-"

"It's nothing." Raven said dismissively as he turned cold eyes onto the world around him. "The issue at hand is how to escape this realm…if that child were still conscious, he would have pulled us through. I imagine his power let up when Gregory exited first."

"Lucero is dead?" Gilbert asked with wide eyes.

Raven cast him a cool and faintly annoyed glance. "I said nothing of the kind. If he were dead…we wouldn't have come through this world cleanly at all…our souls would have been stripped from our bodies…"

Gilbert's brow furrowed slightly. 'Our'. But Chains didn't have souls, did they? Had Raven just simplified it by including himself? Or…

Vincent looked around with his same agitated expression. "We need to find a way out fast…"

"…Why?" Gilbert asked cautiously.

"It isn't only spirits in this world. And the living don't belong here. In time, your souls would be stripped anyway."

Gilbert's eyes widened, he supposed that Vincent had this knowledge from Lucero during his time as a spirit previously. "Can we open a portal with your power, Raven?"

"Have you forgotten already? Until Oz Vessalius is restored to his body, my power is spent on you…no, the one who can free us is Lucero…or Oz Vessalius himself."

"That…the Bellman…he said Oz wouldn't wake up until got his body back..."

"Change of plans." Raven said as his gaze slid to Gilbert. "You're his contractor now. Order him to awaken."

"What?" Gilbert's reply was almost inaudible. He was supposed to force Oz awake with an order? No…he didn't want to treat the other like a Chain…he didn't want this contract between them…the only 'contract' he wanted was the one he'd signed all those years ago…with 'Uncle Oscar' as the witness…

"If we all die here, do you really think that that will help your master? Order him awake."

Vincent tilted his head and forced a smile to his lips. "It'll be alright, big brother…you can fix him, right?"

Gilbert stared up at Vincent with a troubled expression but it would do no good…if they died here, it would be over anyway…so should he try? "…" Gilbert lowered his head and whispered something into Oz's ear before he pulled away and spoke hesitantly. "Oz…I…order you to wake up…"

"Like you mean it." Raven growled.

Gilbert winced and then steeled himself. "…Oz…wake up!"

A bolt of pure white light swirled with red shot from the sky and into Oz's chest and the boy sat straight up with wide, blank-white eyes that slowly circled out into emerald orbs. But there were veins of black in his eyes, like the pupil had bled out in certain places.

"Oz…?"

Oz said nothing for a moment and stared straight ahead with a blank look, before he slowly blinked and turned to look at Gilbert. There was an emptiness a moment before the boy smiled slowly and then slid forward to wrap his arms around Gilbert's neck. "I heard you…you called for me…so I came…I'll always come, if you call." Strikingly similar words to the Bellman's. Oz buried his face in Gilbert's upper neck and his lips brushed by the other's vein, a sensation that made Gilbert shiver even as his eyes widened and he pushed the other away to hold him by the shoulders and stare at him. "Oz…are you alright?"

Oz smiled brightly, and Gilbert was relieved…of course he was alright…wasn't he? "Of course, silly…as long as you're with me, I'm better than alright…" Gilbert seemed puzzled a moment before he simply seemed relieved and ruffled Oz's hair lightly.

Vincent's lips had curved into a frown and his eyes were cold as he stared in a mixture of jealousy, bitterness, and the flickers of rage. As if Oz wasn't bad enough on his own, there was something amiss with the boy…he could tell…and his brother was too much of a dope, too wrapped around the other, to have even noticed yet.

Gilbert eyed his young master a moment. Oz was in his arms, smiling and warm, but why did something still seem off? He assumed that the startling, jagged black lines in his eyes were an effect of the contract, but…

"Oz Vessalius, with your powers, you should be able to access the remains of the original portal."

Oz stilled before he slid his gaze slowly to Raven and eyed the other from the corner of his eyes. "And your point?" he asked softly, faintly mocking.

"…" Raven didn't reply, simply stared at Oz as Gilbert frowned at his young master.

"Can you get us out of here, Oz?" Gilbert asked as he continued to eye his master, to try to divulge what seemed off.

Oz whirled around instantly and smiled. "Siiiillllyyy. Sure I can…" Oz pushed himself up by Gilbert's shoulders and stepped aside where he held out a hand and focused as dark shadows emerged from the ground and slid around him.

"Oz!"

The shadows moved in a swift circle and dissipated to reveal a transformed Oz. He had a little black cape that was red on the inside, and a version of the nobleman's outfit he'd worn at his Coming of Age ceremony, albeit that the pants were a crimson and violet version of his plaid shorts, and the top had dangling black spikes and jagged gold trimmings. A miniature top-hat with black rabbit's ears was tucked on the corner of his head, and a choker at his neck held a blood-red jewel with a little raven-design on the inside. The finisher was his long scythe. Oz slid his gaze to Gilbert and the jagged edges in his eyes had grown to full slits side by side with the now jagged emerald ones. "Hold onto Vincent and Raven, 'kay? We'll all go together that way…" Oz chuckled.

Gilbert and Vincent wore similar stunned expressions, and Raven's lips were curved into a thin frown. But Gilbert managed to pull himself from that moment to grab Raven's hand and then Vincent's. He wouldn't hesitate to do as Oz bade or asked, Oz was his master, after all.

Oz's smile widened as he stepped forward and then swung his scythe above his head with ease, as he did so, he whistled shrilly and a hideous screech came in reply as a disfigured-looking bird launched from the trees beside them. With an effortless twist, he slashed his scythe through the creature and didn't move as it's murky blood blasted down and seemed to avoid him.

"Oz! Why…?"

"Everything has a price, silly, didn't we just hear that? To open a gate to the living world…isn't it right to end a spirit here?" Oz said instructively, as though to a child.

"But…Oz…" Gilbert didn't count it as murder, the thing was a monstrous creature of some kind but still…to see Oz take any existence so lightly, for him to behave so carelessly…he knew now, without a doubt, that this Oz was not quite correct.

"Tell me what you want me to do, alright? I want to hear you say it." Oz said suddenly as he bounced over to Gilbert and looked up at him charmingly.

Gilbert stared down at his young master with a mixture of confusion and dawning horror. "Oz…you're not…well right now, I think…"

Oz scoffed. "That's not right…isn't there something that you want me to do? Just tell me, 'kay? If it's for you, I'll do it for sure." he smiled again.

Gilbert looked to Raven and then to Vincent, the latter of whom looked both disgusted and troubled but he hid it quickly as Gilbert looked his way. "Big brother…we don't have time…just humor him for now, please?" Vincent murmured as he gripped his brother's hand more tightly. For the moment, while Gilbert and Raven were in this realm, he could touch them as though he were corporeal. Oz had been a soul all along, but the same effect had been in the Abyss. Vincent suspected that for Oz, at least, that would not change even once they were back where they belonged.

Gilbert stared back down at Oz again before he said softly. "Oz…please…will you open the gate?"

Oz sighed dramatically. "That's not what I meeeeaaannnt. That's okay, we'll practice! But for now…" Oz's expression became more serious and his eyelids lowered to give him a faintly dreamy, slightly cold look . "…Of course I'll open the gate for you, for my _master_."

Gilbert's golden eyes shot wide open as the budding horror of before eclipsed his expression at that one little world that threatened to shatter him. "Oz, no-"

The boy swung his scythe into the air and a red and black miasma swirled around the blade and seemed to cut through the air itself as he tore open a portal himself. The power grew and the portal burst around Oz and his scythe, and enveloped them all in darkness.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bwah, in a bit of a hurry. But I think I might post another chappie tonight too! XD I debated on this little interlude (if I was lazy, I'd have skipped it XD) but I went ahead with it. And Oz got to look so darned cute! I think this chapter was a bit fail, but it'll get us onward. XD Hmm. I did just envision a nice scene with a darkly Oz patronizing a stunned Barma. And then Gil comes and Oz plays nice again. Or something. XD ANYWAY! Please enjoy my darlings! **


	7. The Unwinding Threads of Fellowship

-1**So…tired…*dies* I am honestly tired to the marrow of my bones ;-; BUT I SHALL PREVAIL. And see POTC 4 at midnight Thurs despite needing to be up at 5:50am for a 12 ½ hour shift… and finally be able to write a POTC fic. *decided to wait till after the movie to keep up with story-verse* XD JackxWill forever. Elizabeth is a jerktard. XD I shall endeavor to draw my little Oz-licious. XDD As for the eyes…I considered making a little drawing but it wasn't worth the effort. Just imagine the pupil kind of exploded into a star-ish shape, so it put little jagged, black 'lines' or 'tears', that slit into the iris and created sort of a criss-cross effect with his emerald color. Basically the pupils just bled out into slit's a bit, I suppose. XD I thought of something really evil, I mean, awesome to do with Vincent. Involving a certain - who will make Vincent a -. XD Oh yes. I am devious. Trix. If you drew it. My adoration of you would sky-rocket to outer-dimensional levels of adoring…ness. XD Dark Oz…I like that! XD Oh smack. Someone (kunai *cough*) laughed maniacally! Life is complete. XD *hugglez for chibi* XD I enjoy the idea of mischief-making Oz when poor Gil isn't looking. XD Very devious. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yet again darkness had swallowed Gilbert and his consciousness, and once again he found himself awakening disoriented and confused. His mind struggled to catch up to the present moment. Gilbert had been a monster. Oz had saved him. He'd gone to the Abyss. Oz had saved them all again, but not before he'd spoken pure taboo…not before he'd said-

"…_for you…for my **master**." _

"Oz!" Gilbert's eyes shot open as he sat up with a start at that memory, and he found himself face to face with the aftermath of chaos.

Overturned chairs, ripped curtains, a shattered vase, and a disheveled Barma beside a lightly bleeding-from-a-cut-on-his-arm Break and a stunned-looking Liam. A grave-looking Jack sat on the edge of Alice's bed. Oz, now out of his strange garb and scythe-less, surveyed the scene rather calmly while Vincent had disappeared. He didn't think to look for Raven at the moment as Oz smiled lightly at him suddenly and dropped down beside him.

Oz's hand found Gilbert's head as he brushed some hair from his face gently. "Are you okay, Gil?" he asked.

Gilbert stared at the other, but he saw only concerned emerald eyes staring back at him. Had it been a fluke of some kind? "I'm fine, Oz. But what happened here…?" he asked as his gaze slid around and fell on another.

"Someone else came through the portal first, Gilbert-kun." Break said as he gestured beside him. "We engaged him but he escaped….as for young Lucero…"

Lucero's body lay limply in a chair. He looked unnaturally pale and his brown hair and rabbit's ears had gone snow-white.

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Is he…"

"He's hung on by a thread…it seems that the power he used was a bit beyond him for such a length of time…he must have started using life force rather than magick, hence the dramatic change in hair color…" Barma noted casually, but there was an edge to his tone. Gilbert wondered if the other was really fit to be out, he'd seemed quite injured before and didn't exactly look all that much better. But the thought was fleeting, there was too much else that took precedence. Lucero had sacrificed his very life energy to keep the portal open for them…he didn't understand the other's sudden loyalty to them, but that gesture went a long way in softening him towards the other a bit.

But then there was Oz…

"Oz…are you alright?"

Oz blinked as his gaze slid back to Gilbert and he tilted his head as if puzzled. "Me? Of course. You saved me, silly~ So of course I'm all right."

Gilbert stared at the other, he willed himself to notice anything off…but other than that he seemed perhaps a tad cheery, even for him, particularly in this situation…he seemed alright. Emerald-eyed and smiling, his precious young master…what had happened in the Abyss…it had to be a mistake. "Then…you can get back into your body?"

Oz blinked and appeared almost surprised for a moment, as if the idea had not occurred to him before he nodded. "Yup…right, Jack?" Oz let his gaze fall on the other.

Not once had Oz so much as looked at Alice, and that was the first indication that something was amiss. But all that Jack did was to nod as well as he offered a little smile. "Raven, if you would…?"

"Raven?" Gilbert saw the…man, move beside him. Raven was here and still in human form? Just until Oz got his powers back, wasn't that right?

Raven cast cool eyes on Gilbert for a moment before he slid his gaze to Jack and Oz and stepped forward as Jack rose to stand beside Oz. It was a bit of a startling sight for Gilbert, to see two Oz'. Jack slipped his hand into Oz's and Raven put a hand on each of their heads, respectively. "You both accept this?"

"Yes." Jack said calmly.

"Yup!" Oz said cheerfully.

Raven inclined his head and closed his eyes as he let what powers he could access form a channel to allow Oz's passage as a soul back into his body. Oz's form began to fade until he was translucent and nearly gone, and his hand with Jack's began to glow before Oz moved forward and into his body, where he disappeared.

Oz slumped and Raven caught hold of his upper arm to keep him standing before emerald eyes slowly opened. "Nnn…sleepy…" he muttered and Gilbert was by his side then to pull the smaller male into his arms.

"Oz?" Gilbert just wanted to be sure.

Oz's gaze slid upwards and he smiled at Gilbert. "Yuuuup. I'm back. Thanks to you and your kiss~"

Gilbert flushed while Barma and Break each lifted a brow, and Liam seemed startled. "O-Oz…"

Oz let himself fall against Gilbert a bit. "Will you take me to bed? I want to lie down…"

"Oz-kun…don't you want to see Alice?" Break spoke up.

Oz blinked before he inclined his head. "She's on the bed…And she'll wake up soon…so it's okay if I don't stay with her now, right?"

Gilbert frowned. Oz sounded almost…apathetic. That wasn't like him, he was hopeless when it came to the stupid rabbit…so why? He hadn't even given Lucero so much as a second glance, and while he didn't have as much reason to care, he knew Oz, he knew that the other wouldn't just pass him over like that. Had the Abyss or that ordeal shaken him, or was it something else?

"If that's what you want, Oz…" Gilbert finally said as he wrapped an arm around Oz's shoulders and the boy held onto him to prepare to leave for his room.

"Oz Vessalius." Barma's voice was cool. "Are you missing something?"

Oz didn't move for a moment before his gaze slid back to Barma and he smiled slowly. "If I was, wouldn't that be your fault? We heard that I might lose my humanity if I became a Chain, that I couldn't even be a proper one. Buuuuuut. It all worked out, so it's okay. Are you disappointed?"

Barma's lifted a brow. "Why would I be?"

"Why indeed." Oz replied with a strange little smile and Gilbert's grip on his shoulders tightened unintentionally. The action caused Oz to look back up at him with a yawn. "Let's go, alright?" he started to walk and a troubled Gilbert walked beside him. He glanced back at Barma and Break before he left the room to take Oz to rest, matters like Raven and Vincent quite pushed from his mind.

Barma watched the pair leave before he frowned more deeply. "He's lost something. It's obvious. But it's not his memories, nor his heart, so then what? His mind seemed in tact as well…"

Liam hesitated before he asked. "It's…true? Oz could have lost his humanity?"

"Possibilities are endless and ever present. He _could_ have, I suppose, but it wasn't likely. And yet there is something amiss with him, that much was expected. We have to proceed carefully with this, or risk permanently damaging the boy."

"It's sweet, how much you care, Duke Barma." Break, with sweetness, taunted lightly.

Barma scoffed and rose, quite tired of the clown's company by now. "The boy is entirely too useful to be lost, but isn't that your reasoning as well, Mr. Regnard? I'll be staying the night with Liam, I trust you have a room prepared?"

"Didn't you once mention to my young mistress about manners…?"

"The same rules do not apply to Dukes." Barma said archly as Break inclined is head. "This way, _your grace_." he said as he stepped out to lead Barma away.

Raven remained in the room a moment as he gazed down at Alice's 'sleeping' form. Already his power was returning to him, he could feel it pulsing through him as his bond with Gilbert became more tangible again. He needed to step out for awhile, to transform inside would be…inconvenient.

In the corner of the room, an angered and 'invisible' Vincent stood and watched the scene play out. He was now able to walk freely on this plane, but he was still a 'ghost'. All of these key players, hopelessly surrounding that one little brat…and worst of all, his brother was so blinded by his love for the brat, that he didn't notice something was indeed wrong. Oz smiled and spoke sweetly, but there was madness in those emerald eyes.

A madness that would swallow his brother whole if he didn't stop it.

Back in Oz's room, Oz slid into bed and curled up under his blanket before he patted the spot beside him. "Will you lie down with me?" he asked softly.

Gilbert blinked before his gaze softened. "Oz…" he hesitated before he slipped into bed beside the other. It was far from the first time that they had slept together, but so much had changed…

Oz's small arms slid around his waist as Oz nuzzled into Gilbert's chest and pressed close. Gilbert blinked in surprise before his own arms came around Oz and he held the other close while he lightly stroked the tips of the other's hair with his fingers. "I'm glad you're alright, Oz…" he murmured as he gazed down at the other and felt a wave of possessiveness and the desire to protect his young master mix with his affections for the other. Oz was his, his to protect and watch over, his to hold so closely, his to serve….for always.

"You too…I was so lonely, till you came and got me…" Oz murmured as his eyes closed.

"I'll always come for you…but…better if there's not a need for it…I'll protect you so that it doesn't happen again and I don't have to come after you…"

"You're such a dreamer…" Oz chuckled lightly and Gilbert pouted slightly.

"You don't think I can protect you?"

Oz smiled as he pressed his face against Gilbert's chest. "I'm going to protect you, so it's okay either way."

"But…Oz…"

Oz leaned upwards and pressed a soft kiss to Gilbert's cheek and as he expected, Gilbert blushed darkly and silenced instantly. "Mmm…night…" he murmured as he allowed himself to fall to the lure of slumber.

Gilbert stared down at his young master for a long moment, at his peaceful, sleeping face and form…but there was a moment where, almost too faintly to here, he was certain Oz had said…'master'…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lame chap. I fell asleep and woke up and tried to finish before work, so it's not got much of anything besides progressing the story XD Sharon's resting somewhere, and Luc's in a chair which is a terrible place to leave him…but they're busy so that's…understandable? XD It's painful not to use 'Gil', Oz wants to sayyyy it. But Dark Oz only wants to say master and is for now saying neither. XD Annnnd…now I gotta run, before I'm late. XD**


	8. To Awaken the Beast

**So many reviews to reply to…where the Hell to begin? *as I type this, I'm grinning like the madly blissful fool that I am because of this* XD I HAS FANS! *insert happy dance of joyousness here* Mmm. ;-; Maybe it's not obvious…SOMETHING HAPPENED THAT WON'T BE GUESSED! Probably, it's fairly minor anyway. I think I unconsciously, I mean-purposefully-weaseled emotionlessness in via towards everyone but Gil. XD ;-; All these quick ones, Moony. I feel so deprived of your nifty dorkiness! Fudge yes. A Luc fan. With a terribly distracting-because-it's-interesting-and-fantasmeric-screen name. HAPPY DANCE CONTINUES. I can't say that I like criticism, I'm not [that much] of a masochist, but I definitely appreciate it. XD I can learn from my mistakes! I think I tend to adapt my writing based on each different anime/manga/whatever. I pretty much have only ever written occasional flashbacks if even that, and that was in rping, so I think I read/saw the little Oz/Gil flashbacks, and adapted my style to that, and then blew it up immensely so that now I've interwoven my PH stories with uber flashbackness. XD To try and psychoanalyze myself and such. I'll try to catch myself on that. XD Maybe. *has grown damnably fond of them* _ I mean..Hey look! *points* Distraction! XD Aww, Chibi's sweetness lives up to her namesake. *hugglez* Nightly hugs will shower my soul with joy. XD And now I have uber motivation to post like twenty chaps a night at one-word each…or not. XD And Trix is last. Because of lateness issues. But that's okay, because Trix rox. XD It's a comfy chair. Probably. Maybe, let's hope so for Luc's sake. XD YAY! I look forward to your interpretation of my interpretation of Oz! XD Someone's drawing fanart for a story I wrote! It's Christmas come early! Or Christmahanakwanzakuh, if you prefer XD *happy that my expressions amuse* I love making people laugh : D *cuts this ridiculously long review down* **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blackness. Not darkness, but an inescapable and utter blackness. A void of reality, of consciousness, of comprehension. A void, a slit in the Abyss. A limbo. And in that void.

There was thought.

…_So…dark…_

"..you…"

…_Can't…breathe…_

"…must…"

…_Where…am I?_

"…awaken…"

…_Who am I?_

"Lottie Baskerville."

Rose-colored eyes shot open in the blackness as light slid into view. Robed figures stood huddled around as the blackness ebbed and she found herself gazing up at a familiar, but not welcome, face. "Zai…" she tried to say, but nothing about her would move, her lips remained motionless and her eyes simply gazed up at what was before her.

"Who do you serve?"

_Glen…Lord Glen…only him…_

"You still have a purpose. You need to awaken and fulfill that purpose…"

_Purpose…_

"As for Vincent Nightray, he is clearly a traitor…would you like to avenge yourself in Lord Glen's name?"

_Revenge…_

"You can be made whole again, as an apostle should be. To save Lord Glen, and expel that corruption, Vincent Nightray…will you accept that task?"

_To save…to expel…my task…_

Lottie tried to speak but no words would form. It was alright though, because Zai seemed to understand that she would say 'yes'. For Lord Glen, she would never say anything but 'yes'. And as for Vincent…he would suffer…that cursed brat would suffer dearly…

"We will make you whole again, Lottie Baskerville…look now at your other half.."

Something slid into view, a spindly, jet-black and snake-like creature, a Chain.

_No…Not this way…No…No! _

"Hold her down." Zai said as another of the several Baskerville in the room lifted a knife to begin their work and this time, the safety of blackness did not come. In that cold, empty room-

-There were only tortured, soundless screams.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**I was so pumped to write this and the next chap, mostly the next (I am ashamed to follow my previous already fuzzy chap with this little bit of nonsense, but it needed to be done) XD but then a relative came over so I was busy with that after work. But I'll try and finish tonight XD I work Tues/Wed my 12 ½ hour shifts, have a random Thurs off, and then I would be working a 9 hour shift at Walmart but I took a 12 ½ overtime shift at S…so…either my vacation request goes through or I'm pretty sure I'm fired from Walmart. XD That determines whether I work Sat. XDD Thurs is my POTC marathon day…but I'll try and keep posting XD by the by, it's not really a spoiler to this, but I think (and now, this is what the anime/manga seem to point to as well, but it's so obvious a point that I have to wonder if it will actually turn out this way) but anyway, I think I'll have it that Vincent is the one that killed Alice. Just so we're clear. Annnd. Thanks to the latest chap update, this story is a wee bit out of story-verse sync. But that's alright. BECAUSE….it is. So there. XD Next chap shall have Oz/Barma scene!~ **


	9. To Seek What is Not Lost

**YAY! This chapter should be good. Hopefully. Will I finish it before I pass out? I'm…not optimistic. But I'll try, or at least finish it before work tomorrow XD HERE GOES! (P.S. I feel I should mention that I was almost-passed out on my pillow..until Moony's review made my phone beep shrilly beside my head and woke me up XD Way to go, Moony! P.S…your review is so awesome that I am not conscious enough to form a proper reply as of yet XD) **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The faint rustle of grass and the faint _whoosh_ of air were the only sounds made by Oz Vessalius as he leapt from his balcony to the ground below (little distance there was) and let his gaze fall on the night sky a moment. Gilbert had fallen asleep in his arms, more or less, and come nightfall and a bit of rest of his own, he'd snuck from the bed to the outside.

He felt strange, and he couldn't describe it beyond that. Oz couldn't name what had changed within him, he knew only that he had achieved a sense of conviction that blotted out all else. Gilbert Nightray was his master, _his_, and he mattered above all else…this contract had been Fate. Oz was as he should be…and to his mind, there was nothing wrong with him, or missing from him. Nothing at all…

"See something interesting?" came a cool voice from behind him.

Oz didn't move at first, before he slowly turned his body to face Rufus Barma. "Just stars. What about you, Duke Barma? See anything interesting?" Oz flashed the other a brilliant smile as he spun around once with his arms outstretched before he settled for his arms behind his head as he eyed Barma in apparent amusement.

He didn't care for that look at all. "Just a confused little boy, I suppose." Barma noted. "You're even more wrong than you were when you first disappeared…you're quite broken, but then, you were defective from the start-were you not? Do you know yet about the circumstances surrounding your birth?"

Oz's eyes narrowed faintly at the word 'defective' but he kept his smile all the same. "Circumstances? Does that matter? I was born…and now here I am.." he chuckled. "So that's okay. That's all that matters, right?"

"If you don't mind ignorance, then yes."

"Is it ignorant? Maybe you're the one who's missing something, Duke."

Barma's lips curved into a slight frown. "And what might that be?"

Oz smiled, a sly little smile and in the dim moonlight, Barma thought he saw a flash of black in the others' eyes. He shrugged slightly before he tapped his chest lightly and said softly. "Tick, tock. Tick, tock." Oz chuckled again and Barma's frown deepened.

He had had a few theories on what must have happened. Barma hadn't thought that Oz had lost his heart, because he demonstrated emotions for Gilbert, but he thought perhaps that it had been an act. But after convincing Raven to tell him-albeit in a clipped manner-a summary of what had occurred in the Abyss…he had another idea. Somehow, Oz's emotional scope was now singled onto Gilbert, he had become fixated on the other, and he had a feeling that there was one key piece to the puzzle that accounted for this oddity. Oz should have lost something, but it was strange for him to gain such a fixation and furthermore, to be so…distorted. But to prove his theory, he'd have to test the boy.

Barma ignored his comment and spoke from a different topic. "Gilbert Nightray has regained his form…" he adopted a leisurely tone as he leaned against the wall with a leg leaned out as he crossed his arms and smiled thinly. "You must be pleased?"

"Yup! I'm so glad! Gil's waaaaay cuter this way." Oz said with childish certainty as he kept up his brilliant smile. "Don't you think?"

"He's not my type." Barma said wryly, and for the purpose of the conversation, he allowed himself a more casual and less condescending mode of speech than he was accustomed to.

"No…I guess not." Oz agreed as he continued thoughtfully. "Barma's so…_old_, after all…even though you make yourself seem pretty. You're just an old man, really, huh? I bet you're even still in love with little Sharon's mom!" Oz said it with a light giggle as though it were a childish scandal of some kind and he winked at Barma whose confident little smile had frozen on his lips. "Just how much longer…till you wither away, old man?" Oz drawled and when he looked at Barma from the corner of his eyes, Barma could see the jagged lines of black that had formed there.

Barma understood the root cause of this all, more or less, he understood the other's predicament and that this was not likely a reflection of Oz's true feelings…however…he didn't accept slights in any form. Little jibes from that clown he allowed, and Sheryl's taunts were…fond, but this boy…this abomination…his very existence irritated Barma on a profound level he couldn't quite explain. To someone like him, who craved knowledge, who yearned for omnipotence and the power that came with such, a boy like Oz who defied reasoning and logic, who was shrouded in mystery and lore, who was so damnably determined to break the path that was so clearly set before him…yes, he rather despised the boy even as he reluctantly admired him.

But he still had a theory to prove. He would let this budding anger fuel that.

"Longer than you, with certainty. Just how deeply has the incuse been carved in now? Almost half a revolution, isn't it? And now you've lost Alice…you'll be falling into the Abyss alone, it seems."

Oz's expression didn't change as he shrugged. "I'll get out. Gil will save me."

"Ah, yes, because that went so well before."

"He's stronger now."

"As are you. But that won't be enough to save you…and when he does something foolish and ends up dead, who will you take out your anger on, I wonder?"

Oz stiffened and whirled around to face Barma. "Gilbert won't die. As long as I'm alive, he will be too. We'll always be together. We-"

"-Promised? Isn't that a silly, stupid notion for someone like you? Whose very existence is a sin? Who is now a Chain? Isn't all the pain that your precious servant suffered actually…your fault?"

Oz's eyes widened. "No…"

"Those near-kidnappings that led to him being hurt…"

"I couldn't-"

"Those times you made him cry or feel afraid…"

"I wasn't-"

"When you forced him to become a blood-stained murderer to try to save you?"

"…No…"

"When he became a monster, because he tried to save you…Aren't you the real monster here?"

"No!" the sudden blast of power from Oz was enough to fairly slam Barma's head back against the wall. Had he not been against it already, it would have been his whole body.

"No…Gil…he…I'll protect him, I'll always protect him…I must protect the master…anyone who hurts him…I'll kill them all…" Oz whispered as he placed a hand over his face and stared at the sky with wide, unseeing eyes.

Bingo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

From a balcony aside and truly upwards from the ground, a nearly sightless eye gazed down at the scene before it. Break stood with Liam at his side as he saw Oz speak with Barma. "…I recognize those words." he murmured. "I had a suspicion…but it seemed so unlikely…"

Liam blinked, stirred from the faint look of horror and concern that had spread on his face. "Suspicion…about what?"

"I recently visited Sablier, you see…and those words…that nonsense about 'protecting the master' and 'killing them all'…someone spoke those same words to me. The self-same person who currently holds a contract with young Oz-kun."

"Gilbert…" Liam said, not because it needed to be said, but because it began to dawn on him as well. "But…then…Gilbert's thoughts are…affecting Oz?"

"Mmm…" Break leaned on the balcony edge and finally shook his head. "Those thoughts are a taint. A stain of blood pierced into Gilbert-kun's mind…one that spread into Oz-kun when the contract was formed…that's what I think, anyway…it seems that Oz's sole affections and thoughts are for Gilbert-kun, it may be that he would have lost them entirely but for that…instead of losing his heart, it lost everything but Gilbert-kun." Break said in a quietly musing tone before he smiled and patted Liam on the back with a cheerier tone. "Oz-kun really is troublesome, isn't he?"

Liam looked far more concerned now. "Then…there must be a way to fix him! He can't be left this way! That Barma would have encouraged the contract anyway-"

"-That surprises you?" Break tilted his head.

"No…but…why would Jack?"

"…Why indeed." Break murmured as he echoed Oz's earlier words and he returned his attention to the scene before him. His sight may have been shot, but his hearing was as well as it had ever been.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

And meanwhile, on the last of the balconies that overlooked the garden, a pair of red and golden eyes gazed with a mixture of revulsion and faint anger at the scene before him. Oz Vessalius…more and more he made it apparent that he would never be complete in this world. He belonged in the Abyss, away from people to corrupt, away from his big brother…if Oz had never been born, then Gilbert would still belong only to him. What he didn't understand was why Barma chose to bait Oz. Clearly Oz taunted the other out of his new…sense of self? But what did Barma think to gain?

"It isn't nice to spy, you know. People like you are why ghosts have such a bad reputation." a voice chided with a 'regretful' huff.

Vincent jumped as his eyes widened and in the moonlight, he found himself faced with a white-haired ghost, literally.

"Lucero." That was the other's name. Lucero _Dare_. There was all sorts of stigma attached to _that _name. And unfortunately, possibly, he might well owe this young man his life. Not that he equated that to a debt, just something to note.

"You're dead too?" Vincent asked simply, surprised when Lucero smiled. Despite being several years younger, the boy wasn't too much short than he was, as noted when Lucero came to stand before him.

"I may as well be, but not as you mean it, nope. This is astral projection, an 'out-of-body' experience for me, as it is for you. So you aren't dead either, by the by. I managed to pull your blasted soul back from oblivion. Hold your applause." Lucero held up a hand to quell an imaginary audience while Vincent gazed down at Lucero as though he were unpleasant.

"Why save me? Your disdain of the Nightray house seems clear enough…or are you like Oz-kun, enamored of life?" there was a faint mocking to his tone that died as chilling violet eyes fell on Vincent and glinted dangerously in the moonlight.

"I'm a necromancer, idjit." Lucero said with a bit of his own disdain before he relaxed and moved away from Vincent to lean against the balcony and stare down at the scene below. Oz's madness was not something that even he, with his magick, could cure. This was beyond that. "Death comes with the territory. Don't mistake my mercy as me being some bleeding heart. You Nightray bastards make me sick. But because I'm not like you, I still don't just take life indiscriminately…and to have let you die…to have made Oz suffer vicariously through his precious servant…that I could not allow."

Lucero's gaze fell back on Vincent as he put a hand to his chest. "Until the blood freezes in my veins and I am eternally breathless, I will serve the master I have vowed myself to. It's an unbreakable vow that you wouldn't understand. It has to do with honor and redemption, and the twisted hands of fate. But you have no honor, and you're Fate's bitch as much as I am…for people like us…there is no redemption, isn't that right, Vincent Nightray?" he murmured as his gaze fell back on the slight form of Oz Vessalius, his chosen master.

Vincent stared at Lucero a long moment in something like stunned surprise before his gaze too slid downwards to the scene below. "Redemption? I don't need to be redeemed. I have done exactly as I've wanted to do. For my brother. The one I serve."

"No, you're wrong about that." Lucero murmured and Vincent frowned. "To truly serve someone is to be devoted to them, to put their life and needs above your own, to make their happiness and health your priority. But you're far too selfish for that…when you killed Lottie Baskerville, it wasn't to protect your brother's life…it was to protect the place you have forced him into at your side. To protect not Gilbert Nightray, or 'Gil', but to protect what you feel is _yours_. Until you learn that distinction, you will never be more than a brother in name to him."

Vincent's eyes widened then narrowed. "You-"

But with a chuckle, Lucero faded until only the glimmering violets of his eyes remained and his faint smile, and then he was gone.

"Bastard." Vincent hissed under his breath as he turned his gaze back to the scene below yet again. That rabbit-eared…_thing_…knew nothing. Gilbert belonged to him wholly, they were brothers by birth and blood, and if nothing else…that secured Gilbert's place beside him…belonging only to Vincent…

And by the by, first that clown Break and now this rabbit-eared freak…it was official… he _hated_ albinos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Do you really think that you can protect him?" Barma asked softly. "Why even bother? He'll only die soon enough anyway. Human lives are fleeting. But even if you hadn't become a Chain, more or less, you would still be above that. You're more than human, aren't you, Oz Vessalius?"

"No…I'm just me…just Oz Vessalius…" he whispered. Barma's words pierced him in a place even the madness could not reach and it gave the taint inside his mind a new way to aggravate him.

"All of those who have suffered because of you…it's not because you're normal, is it? You're more than a spoiled noble's brat…you're something else, something dark…Pandora believes that you will lead them to light, the Baskervilles to destruction, but personally…I think you are purely a force of chaos that wears the guise of a child. Isn't that more accurate? Behind all of that fluff you spout out, behind all of your nonsense, in your heart…isn't there only chaos there?" Barma queried.

Oz didn't answer, he had been frozen in the same wide-eyed position since the other had began his little tirade.

"In the end, you'll probably cause Gilbert's death yourself, if you don't kill him first-"

The movement was so fast he couldn't follow it with his eyes. One moment Oz had stood motionless before him and then next the boy was before him with a scythe poised at his neck and a deadly cold expression on his face to complement the cold, chilling eyes of darkness, of chaos. "I will protect the master. Regardless of who I must kill. You don't know anything about me.." Oz said through slightly clenched teeth. "I will not be what you try to make me, or anyone else…I'll live the way I choose…and I choose Gil as my master…he'll be with me…always…that's what he promised…I believe him…" Oz's cold expression became almost dreamy a moment before he jerked his scythe back suddenly and swung-

- "Oz..?"

The scythe disappeared instantly as an emerald-eyed Oz smiled the little ways up to his balcony where a half-asleep Gilbert had stumbled out and was still rubbing his eyes. "I'm here, Gil!"

"Huh…?" Gilbert let his eyes open and fall on Oz, then on Barma. The other seemed pale and he chalked it up to the other's injuries. He had missed that brief moment where Barma's expression had been much altered from it's usual look. The moment where fear, the first taste of it Barma had had in years, had bled into his gaze at the sight of Oz Vessalius as he prepared to end Barma's existence. "What are you…?"

"Duke Barma came to check on me, but I didn't want to wake you, so I came outside with him." Oz reassured his servant with a bright smile. "Let's go back to bed now, kay?"

Gilbert frowned at Oz, still sleepy but much more alert now as he looked between Oz and Barma.

Barma stared at Oz before he smiled thinly again. "That's right…it's necessary to check on one's investments, after all."

"I agree." Oz announced as he sauntered past Barma, but just as he was side-by-side with the other, he murmured. "I'll let you live, 'kay? But if you ever speak of Gil to me like that again…" he tilted his head with a smile. "I'll cut your tongue out myself."

With that, he all but bounced to Gilbert as he leapt _onto_ the balcony with apparent ease. The utilization of his Abyss powers to materialize and distort space around him. It would be fascinating, if Barma weren't too busy getting over the fact that Oz Vessalius had made him feel fear…and did so still…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oz slipped his hand into Gilbert's and tugged him along towards the bed, and Gilbert followed with a look of confusion. "Is that…really what you were talking about? Barma isn't…the type to 'check' on people.."

"Are you saying that I lied?" Oz asked quietly and Gilbert froze.

"N-No…I just…wondered if you thought because I might worry-" Gilbert hazarded, and he hoped that that would smooth that over.

Oz smiled up at Gilbert as he placed a hand against the other's chest and clenched a fist around the other's shirt as he tugged him down to be more at level. He leaned forward and Gilbert flushed slightly, certain that he was about to be kissed when instead the finger's from Oz's other hand traced lightly against his cheek. "Ah, you think that I lied to protect you…if I did that, would you be angry?"

Gilbert swallowed hard as he stared at his young master before he mumbled. "I'd…be angry if you kept something important from me…I don't want you to lie to me, Oz, not ever…"

"If that's what Gil wants…" Oz murmured. "A servant should never disobey his master."

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly. "Oz, I'm not-"

"I won't ever lie to Gilbert anymore." Oz announced. "So let's get to sleep…I'm really…really tired…" and with that, he let himself fall as his eyes closed and he collapsed with false exhaustion. After all that he'd been through, it wasn't hard for Gilbert to fall for it as he said anxiously, "Oz!", and lifted the other onto the bed.

Oz's form seemed peaceful in the rays of moonlight, with his eyes closed and his form small against the larger bed. But even so…there was something about him, something to the core of him that Gilbert could feel was not right…and for Oz to call him 'master'…that was worst of all… "Oz…where are you…?" he whispered, he was always supposed to find Oz and yet, this time, in the dim moonlight….there was no answer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ugh…five and a half hours till I need to be up for a 12 ½ hour shift… *tis midnight* ;-; I don't think I'd have made it if not for Moony's beep. XD I almost dozed a few times but I pulled through and wrote a decent chappie! Whee. Well, decently long, anyway. I can't speak for quality at this point. XD And now…to collapse into slumber, completely pleased with myself for posting BEFORE falling asleep this time. (or passing out, rather) XD ZzzZzzzZZzzzZZzz~ Ooh, and I made Luc rather Cheshire-Cat-ey at the end there...XD it came to me suddenly and I couldn't resist. XD I love the [real] Cheshire Cat most! XD Unless we're talking Tim Burton's Mad Hatter, and then I'm a hat-fiend all the way XD~  
**


	10. What Dreams and Never Wakes

**By the by, POTC doesn't come out till May. I'm a dork. Annnd. I'm really out of the writing mood tonight, but I'll try anyway XD Dun dun dun. I shall indeed take that suggestion and find a way to make it a reality, Moony! I have decided, Smeepalicious, that you are 'The Smeep'. XD Trixxxx, draw your little heart out. I shall adore-i-fy it either way Xd I enjoy troublesome double-sauces. XD *hugglez Chibi* The sweetess continues. Silly Wiv. And albino hatred. I actually adore albinos and red eyes XD Doglovergirl…that review…is certain to keep my heart swollen with joy for at least the rest of AWESOME. Because that makes sense. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank youuuuu. XD ~ As for Lota, I can't really write on him. He's just chillin' in the Abyss at the moment, as for Lord Gregory Alistaire…he's up to…stuff. XD I should have written a reaction from everyone watching on Oz nearly attacking Barma, but everything happened so quickly that it wouldn't have been possible for them to intercede so it's still reasonable. And Alice…I dunno how much will be explained in this book. XD Dun dun dun. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_You can see it, can't you? How wrong Oz-kun is?" Vincent's voice was soft as he stood before Gilbert. The realm of dreams, where even spirits could communicate with the living. Gilbert didn't realize it as such though, he merely frowned at his brother as he accepted the situation as present reality. _

"_Vincent! Don't talk about him that way…he's just…shaken…once I end the contract, he'll be fine…" _

"_If you end the contract now, you might really break him.." Vincent noted. "It might be the only thing holding him together…"_

"_What are you saying?" Gilbert demanded._

"_Only that you should be more careful with your 'precious' young master…" Vincent said with a bit of mockery in his tone._

"_Vincent, you-" _

"_-You didn't bother to look for me. Or to help me back to my body. Maybe you'd rather I really had died…?" _

_Gilbert froze as he stared at his brother before him. Vincent Nightray, a source of terror for him that he couldn't explain but…still his little brother… "Of course not…don't…say things like that.." _

"_Of course not…" Vincent echoed with a sardonic twist to his lips before he smiled. "It's all right, big brother, I understand…don't worry…I'll take care of everything…" _

"_Vincent-" _

_The dream ended and Gilbert drifted into a restless state of slumber, plagued by the possibilities that his brother had presented. _

Vincent pulled out of his brother's dream. He hadn't meant to enter it at all, really, he hadn't even known that he could. He'd simply been at his brother's bedside, had seen the other snuggled up next to the Vessalius brat, and next thing he knew…dreamland. But even in his dreams, Gilbert was hopelessly devoted to Oz. That would never change…but at least the black-rabbit seemed to be out of the picture…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oz-kun is really miraculous, isn't he?" Break murmured as he gazed sightlessly up at the moon with a still-stunned Liam beside him. "If Gilbert-kun hadn't interceded, I wonder, if your master would still be alive…?"

Liam didn't have a precise answer for that and he didn't dare venture to think on it. If Oz had killed Barma, what then? The boy's future was, as ever, so very uncertain…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raven sat on the roof of the manner with his legs dangling over the edge. He too had seen the scene, and he wasn't much bothered by it. Rufus Barma was not a man he cared for in the slightest, and he had only deigned to speak to the other for the sake of convenience. If Oz had killed him…then it wouldn't really have been a problem, not in itself, but if it had disturbed Oz further…that would have been problematic.

"_Keep an eye on Gil, as if you wouldn't already~ and my little Oz, alright? I'm counting on you, Rave." _

So Lota had said. The bastard. Raven was a Chain of unsurpassable power, a guardian to a door of the Abyss, not a _babysitter_. But Lota was right, he would watch over Gilbert either way and for Lota, and perhaps for his little contractor, he would watch over Oz Vessalius as well….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He could smell it in the air. _That _scent. So there was another to be added to their ranks…foolish, idiotic, ignorant…they would never learn…but that was just fine. He would show them all, he would teach them all…every last one of them that toyed with lives and created those abominations…those, and him.

All he needed was time, and now that he was free of the Abyss, time was exactly what Lord Gregory Alistaire had…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Still asleep…" Gilbert muttered. Or was she…like Oz…had her soul gone?

Gilbert had awoken before Oz and after a bit of thought, he had left the room quietly and made his way to the room where Alice and Lucero had been left to rest. Someone, he supposed Liam and Break, had thought to move Lucero to the bed beside Alice's. And there she lay, as though she were only sleeping…

"Yes, her soul is gone." Gilbert jumped and whirled around, startled. Lucero's form was unmoving on the bed, it seemed peacefully asleep still…and then the lips moved as he spoke again.

"Yes. I am awake. No, I don't have any inclination to open my eyes to that damned sunlight. And lastly, yes, my looking this good after the Hell you put me through is natural." Lucero said in a faint drawl at the end as he cracked an eye open to the stunned Gilbert before him. "Oh look. Eye opened after all. It's a miracle."

"…" Gilbert wasn't sure what to say to that, or where to begin with the other and with a sigh, Lucero let both eyes open as he sat up slowly to regard Gilbert with a frown.

"Speechless, kid, really?" Lucero prodded and finally, Gilbert spoke.

"What…happened? Everything went…so wrong.." he muttered.

Lucero eyed the other a moment before his gaze softened a bit. "I'll start from where it went wrong on my end, at least-"

"-That's right! Break said that you started to use your own life force!"

"Does that bother you? I'm only an illegal contractor aren't I?" Lucero seemed amused.

Gilbert frowned and Lucero sighed. "It didn't do any harm, really. Hey, I even kind of like the snow-white look." he flicked the ends of his hair a bit. "Regardless…there I was, holding open the portal when you all came out and I broke my concentration a bit…and realized it was a man who was not any one of you…but his jump through the portal made it a bit…messy. The backlash of power knocked me out, but I did my best to keep a link to the portal open so that you could find it again. And you did. So it all ended well…"

"That man…it had to be Gregory…"

"Who?"

"…In the Abyss…there was a man who called himself 'Lord Gregory Alistaire'…he's a Baskerville…he must be the one who escaped."

Lucero considered that a moment as he swung his feet over the bed and let them rest on the ground as he ran a hand through his hair. He winced at the feel of the rabbit ears before he eyed Gilbert. "I've been watching Oz. You know that…something's wrong, don't you?" he asked softly.

"Watching…but…you-"

"Nec-ro-man-cer. You want me to spell it out for you? Listen, kid. Oz's soul is…unlike anything I've ever seen before, I can't explain it, I couldn't put it into words if I tried…but right now, it's just…in shambles."

Gilbert's eyes widened. If that were true, and he suspected that it was…. "How can I fix him?"

Lucero sighed. "I really…don't know. But I'm willing to bet that you're the one that can, at least. For now…I'd suggest keeping an eye on him, and try not to piss him off." he thought back to the scene he had seen the previous night. If agitated enough, would Oz be capable of lashing out even at Gilbert himself?

"…Thank you. For helping…and for Vin-oh, Vincent!" Gilbert's eyes widened. "He was with us in the Abyss and then…what if he's stuck-"

"-Calm down there, kid. Your brother's just fine, wandering around being a nosy prat, as it happens. Let me get some food in me and I'll take care of transferring his soul. It doesn't take much energy, so I can manage that at least. As for my other tricks, this magician's beat." Lucero slumped against the bed.

Gilbert watched him before he headed for the door. "I'll get you something to eat. Don't run away again, alright, stupid-rabbit wanna-be?"

Lucero pouted. "Picking on injured people. You're a real bastard, you know that?"

Gilbert actually smiled a little as he left the room where he immediately frowned. He hadn't really needed confirmation, but now he had it. Oz was incorrect and it would be up to him to fix him. The 'truth' was in his 'heart', he had been told…but what did that mean? How could he save Oz?

And what would happen…if…he couldn't?

No. He would. He would find a way, no matter what it took...Gilbert would always find Oz, always protect him, he would absolutely...for his precious young master...no matter what.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**I passed out before I could finish last night, and I woke up too late this morning. So I tried to make it decent and finish in a nice little spot anyway since I like to have at least have posted XD Lucero was so close to losing his powers, possibly for good, but I decided I have other plans so for now…he's still a necromancer, just a reeeeaaallllllyyyy tired one. XD ENJOY! **


	11. The Unbidden Sorrow Strikes

**WHOOT! I really feel like my writing high is diminished, maybe I need sleep. XD I'll make myself write anyway, if I don't, I'll end up abandoning it and that would be saaaaaad. YES! The Smeep acknowledges their smeepiness. XD I'll try my hand at drawing Oz tonight, maybeh. Or now. I got let off work three hours early because the place is down for cleaning and they had nothing for us to do anymore XD and tomorrow off! Hmm. Sooo. *st****ill waiting on Trix's picture with eagerness* XD Annnd. CHIBI HASN'T GIVEN ME A HUG YET. :O Or has she? Maybe I forgot. *too lazy to click up reviews right now and has poor memory* XD Oh. My. Gosh. My phone literally just beeped with Chibi's hug and review. That was so awesome. XD *hugglez* Moony, Moony, Moony…I don't remember your review, same with you Wiv, Wiv, Wiv, so I'll just chant both of your names to make up for it. XD Kunai. You're a dork. But that's a good thing! Doglover, rock on. So much rockage. I think that's it. XD YAY! *now is probably going to procrastinate writing by watching Yu Yu Hakusho and trying to draw Oz* XD then I have to try photoshopping it, because I hate hand-coloring things, or at all, maybe I just suck at coloring but it seems to kill the quality of the actual drawing…XD but I dig photoshop. We'll see. XD *couple hours later* Drawing's done, now I gotta get it on my compy and photoshop it. XD **

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Shatter. _

A sandwich, a glass of water, and an apple later, Gilbert headed down the hall to return to the room where Lucero awaited and Alice…slept. But as he neared the door, he heard the shatter of glass and with a curse, he darted inside.

"Stay the Hell away from me, understand? I've got nothing to say to you." Lucero snarled. He was backed up against a wall and there was a bit of blood on his still fairly-burnt hands where the shattered vase now beside him had apparently cut him.

Across from him stood Barma with a cool expression. "Is that any way to speak to a Duke? You are an illegal contractor, and injured as you are, you can't use your powers…not that they'd do much good now, would they? There's nothing dead here for you to control." he said with an air of mockery. "My powers on the other hand, work just fine…perhaps a demonstration will loosen your tongue…?"

It was just before this that Gilbert had entered, and he clenched his teeth as he entered to stand before Lucero. The latter seemed surprised at the almost protective stance that Gilbert had taken before him. Barma simply looked faintly annoyed. "Break is in charge of him, and you've overstayed your welcome. Leave."

"To speak to a Duke that way…"

"As the future Duke Nightray, I don't think it matters much, does it?" Gilbert replied coldly. The 'sissy' had for the moment been replaced by his 'alter ego', as it were. Gilbert Nightray, contractor of a Guardian, and future head of one of the four ducal households.

Barma's reaction was almost inhumanly quick as he stood before Gilbert to peer down at him with a faint sneer and cold gaze. "Possible future Duke." he corrected. "You may have contracted with Raven, but your sham of an adoption means nothing…. You're a pawn, for the Nightrays, for the boy, for that clown, and when I choose it-for me. Don't overstep your place, brat."

Gilbert's jaw clenched and he prepared to speak when yet another voice was added to the repertoire of cold voices for the morning.

"I am the future Duke Vessalius, without contestation. I am the contractor of the Bloody Black Rabbit. I am the vessel of Jack Vessalius. I am Oz Vessalius. Does that give me leave to speak to a Duke?" Oz's voice was dangerously soft as he stepped forward with a faint smile and a calm expression, but the look in his emerald eyes was icy as he gazed up at Barma. "You are not welcome here. Leave."

Barma's expression was uncharacteristically readable as disgust, anger, and a faint flicker of fear flashed across his face before he settled for a faint sneer. "You will rue crossing me, boy. The next time you seek my help, I won't give it, even if you beg."

"Funny. The Will of the Abyss said something similar. And yet, here I am." Oz's mirthless smile widened. "I assure you, I'd sooner die than beg from the likes of you. You aren't the only one that holds power here, Rufus Barma, you'd do well to remember that."

Barma's eyes widened slightly and then narrowed. "You'll regret this." he said simply as he cast one more cold glance at Gilbert, and then at Lucero before he stormed out.

Gilbert watched him leave before he stared down at Oz, stunned before Oz looked up at him with a bright smile.

"Don't look so worried, Gil! Barma knows better than to mess with me!" Oz patted his servant's shoulder. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Oz tilted his head in concern.

"N-No…" Oz had seemed like a completely different person only a scant second before, and now he was like himself and yet…he wasn't. This Oz was too childish, too cheery…the air of humble arrogance and unnatural intelligence…that kindness…it seemed absent. He was as the moment called for. But for now he had to humor the other, he had to feign ignorance because even he realized that it wasn't a simple matter of slapping Oz in the face this time…this required…more.

There was a faint _thump_ and Gilbert turned to see that Lucero had slid down the wall and collapsed against it tiredly. "Damn…even standing's a pain…"

Gilbert looked to Oz before he set the food down he'd still held and went to Lucero's side and ignored Lucero's arched brow as he helped the other back into bed. With a sigh, he tore off his scarf and began to wrap it around the other's hand not unlike what Oz had done for him not so long ago… "What did Barma want from you?"

"Information that was none of his business." Lucero said dismissively, although his expression was odd a moment as he watched Gilbert bandage him and muttered, "Thanks, kid…" before he looked to Oz and smiled as he dropped his more arrogant behavior in favor of a congenial tone. "Hullo, my lord. You likely don't recognize me, but I'm-"

"Lucero Dare. The rabbit magician." Oz said simply as he looked at Lucero without animosity, but without favor either. He had stated a fact and nothing more.

"Ah…yes. Well. I wouldn't say rabbit. I'm a little furry at present but I assure you, I was born entirely human and blessedly male. Still, I am pleased that you remember my name." he inclined his head 'respectfully', but his eyes remained on Oz all the while. He didn't flatter himself or delude himself in Oz's regard. The other was fractured at the moment, and his own actions meant nothing, Gilbert was all that mattered to the boy-that much was blatantly clear.

"…That's nice. Hey, Giiiil?" Oz turned pleading eyes onto his servant. "I know I'm supposed to rest…but can't we go outside, just for a little bit? It's such a nice day…staying inside would be a crime!" he gave the other his best puppy eyes.

And there it was again. One moment apathetic, the other a childish version of his Oz. But still so similar…he was torn between being unnerved and between wanting to coddle the other. "It's like you said, you need to rest…" Gilbert mumbled and Oz slipped his smaller hand into Gilbert's larger one.

"Aww, come onnnnn. We'll go in if I get too tired, and if Gil's with me, everything'll be just fine, right? Plleeeeeaaaaaseeee."

Gilbert was pained and he did his best not to let it show on his face. To stare into his young master's face and know that it wasn't his Oz, or even Jack that stared back at him, it was his own failure. But how could he fix it? "I think we should break the contract, Oz…the sooner the better, right?" Vincent's words within his dream, something that he still believed a dream, entered his mind but he pressed on…surely if he ended the contract then some of the weight of the 'madness' the other now possessed would be lifted, wouldn't it?

Oz pouted. "Already? C'mon, Gil…isn't it fun to have a contract with me?"

"No…you're my master, Oz…you're not a Chain…"

Oz shrugged. "Well now I am. And I think I like it. I don't think I want to end the contract. Besides, what if I got sent back to the Abyss somehow? Is that what you want?"

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Of course not! But…Oz…this contract…it's…"

"It's what?" Oz queried as he lifted a brow.

"…Nothing…you're right…I'm just being…silly." Gilbert forced the words past his lips. He couldn't very well say 'it's just that you're broken and I have no idea how to fix you' he couldn't say 'I'm grasping at straws here', he couldn't even say 'I'm sorry'. All he could do was stay by his master's side while he somehow figured out how to fix what in itself should have been impossible…his human master was a Chain, _his_ Chain, and somehow broken in the process…how was Gilbert supposed to fix him? He had Raven, but beyond that, he was nothing special…nothing at all…

"Then…we can head outside?" Oz smiled brightly.

"Yeah, Oz, if you want to, that's fine." Gilbert said softly, his mood had clearly gone down but Oz either didn't notice or didn't acknowledge it as he cheered and grabbed Gilbert's hand to drag him away. "When I get back, you'll fix Vincent?"

"Sure thing, kid. If only because blondy's more annoying as a ghost than as a man. So far." Lucero said with mock-annoyance as he saluted Gilbert off.

When they were gone, he plucked the apple from the table beside him and tossed it into the air before he caught it in his bandaged hand. "See? And you thought he didn't care. Now go away. You're blocking my sun." Lucero said as he took a bite of apple and tried to ignore the ghost at his side. Vincent had found him eventually, and had been the reason he'd woken up so soon. He would have preferred to let his body rest a bit longer, but being followed around by the other had promptly encouraged him to cut his rest a bit short. The sooner Vincent was back in his body, the sooner Lucero could get back to trying to ignore the ghostly passerby around him.

The transparent 'ghost' frowned. "You supposedly 'serve' Oz…how can you let him be this way? Isn't it the duty of one who serves to 'protect' his master?"

"I can't save him, it's gotta be the kid. " Lucero said with a sigh to denote that the other was annoying him. Vincent should count himself lucky that he bothered to speak to him at all, Nightray bastard that he was.

"Kid. You keep calling him that, but you're the only child here, you and Oz-kun. And yet neither of you seem to realize that." Vincent said darkly. Half a day in a mirror and a day invisible and intangible had worn thin on him, as had watching his brother play puppy to that crazed child.

"Says the 'adult' who still acts like a spoiled child." Lucero said as he took another bite of apple and cast Vincent a cool glance from the corner of his eyes. "Age has nothing to do with being a child, I assure you. And to me, that's what you are."

"Spoken like a true child." Vincent said with obvious distaste.

Lucero's hand clenched around his apple as he finally turned to look at the other. "Hey, uh, did you miss the memo? I'm your ticket back into your body, blondy, so you miiiiight want to quit irritating me. Or maybe you'd like to spend the rest of your days stuck in, I don't know…a rabbit's body?" Lucero's lips quirked in wry amusement as Vincent seemed to pale a little. He wasn't sure if Lucero could make good on that threat, but for now, he supposed that he had to play nice.

"Just tell me this, at least. Why do you hate the Nightrays? Aren't I entitled to know?" Vincent queried casually. Not for curiosity, or care, but because the information might prove useful.

"Like I've said before. None of your business." Lucero said as he took another bite of apple and closed his eyes to try and block out his personal poltergeist while he waited for Oz and Gilbert to return, and ignored Vincent's dark look as the other turned to the window to wait.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That brat. That insolent brat. And moreover, even Gilbert Nightray had stood up to them. He'd gone out of his way to assist them, and how was he repaid? With disrespect. That was fine, he didn't need to be kind to his pawns to use them. He wouldn't do them any favors in the future. As for the present, he needed to find his servant, and he knew right where he would be. With that clown. Insufferable…

Sure enough, Break, Sharon, and Liam were together in the parlor as Barma entered and pushed his anger aside to wear a mask of cool indifference. "Liam, we're leaving."

Liam blinked and looked up in surprise before he rose respectfully. "Y-Your grace, we-"

"_Now_."

Liam recognized that something had put his master ill at ease and he didn't dare tarry as he went to the other's side.

"Your grace…you seemed ruffled…" Break noticed with thinly veiled amusement. "Have you been speaking with Oz-kun, by any chance?"

Barma cast him a cold glance that was unfortunately wasted on his victim. He was a blind man, after all. "You may consider the Red House withdrawn from this little alliance. Don't look for my assistance in the future."

Break feigned surprise. "Oh my, how very drastic…" Barma turned on his heel to leave with an apologetic Liam at his side and Break added. "You should be careful about burning bridges, your grace, fires like those tend to burn in both directions…" he murmured and Barma fixed him with a cool glance before he left.

"…I don't like him any more than you do…but he's not someone to be desired as an enemy.." Sharon said with a frown.

"And yet…neither, I think, is Oz-kun…" Break mused as he settled back in his chair to calculate this, not wholly unexpected, turn of events.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raven had returned to his spot on the roof. He found it…wonderful, to be honest. The sun glared down at him, warm against his presently human skin. There was a light breeze that rustled his hair, and the scents of the forest around him. A far cry from his cage in the Nightray manor that smelled of iron and the dank stench of the Abyss. How long would he be free? This was an unprecedented turn of events, but even if Gilbert didn't demand that he return to his prison soon, he would be made to anyway. He was the Nightray guardian after all, and he could do little about that.

His gaze flickered downwards as Barma stormed 'regally' out with Liam at his heels. Raven had seen and heard he affair through Gilbert's eyes and ears, such was a facet of their bond and contract. Oz, without things like his conscience or basic 'humanity' to bog him down, was much stronger. But that strength meant nothing without direction. Perhaps Lota was wrong to trust them to work through it on their own…he had exaggerated about the memory being a common thing. Lota had done that to strengthen their bond in preparation of what would be coming, but what was the use? Oz had his bond with Gilbert, and only that…and meanwhile, the B-Rabbit was missing…

What a world to wake up to. But even so…he felt that he could afford to enjoy the sunlight just a little longer…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**I am having horrible writer's block, hence the snippet on Oz/Gil ending on such a lame mark. And after I built it up and everything ;-; XD And I threw in Vince/Luc, to make 3K for this chap XD although it makes me want to do something with Luc/Vince...(not in a romantic way, I've actually been considering Luc x Sharon) but anyway, about Oz/Gil-I don't entirely actually completely have this planned. As far as getting Oz fixed. And such. So now it's just like…there's no baddie, no immediate cure, Oz is being a dork-monger…what the Hell do I do with 'em? XD I think I know maybe what I'll do, I just have to get to it. I have considered that the price of Oz's sanity is at the cost of his memories of Gil (possibly with him just remembering Raven-which would make sense as well) but then it's just another can of worms…it's a good idea, I think, logical, entertaining, leads to angst…BUT THEN IT'S ANOTHER DAMN PROBLEM TO FIX. So I dunno. We'll see if I can't whip something up that's just a tad less repetitive? XD Or…makes me blocked? XD Still waiting on Greg, Luc's past will probably come up in this book sooner or later, Alice…may or may not be in this book…it might be at the very end as my cliff hanger. Because I just love those. XD And Lottie's going to be doing something to Vinny soonishly. I am very love-hate. I think Vincent does have a heart, he's just a dumb arse. It's cute the way he thinks of Ada, I definitely approve of that. XD Oh damn. It would be really angsty if she saw her bro like this…but then it's just another can of worms…*lazy* I SHALL FIGURE THIS NONSENSE OUT! Somehow. XD **


	12. To Peer Beyond the Illusions

**Well, damn. If that's how it is…. XD Maybe I'll do the memory thing after all. I actually figured that (especially The Smeep) would be like…memory loss=fail. But apparently not. Apparently that was my fail. XD ;-; my phone didn't beep, but I happened to notice the review number go up, so yay! Why you are all awake, I'm not sure, but YAY! XD Moony, Moony, Moony…your reviews are just so wonderful that my mind can't handle them in memory XD I considered that about Zai when I hatched the idea. And plotted out his only remembering 'Raven', which makes sense from a logistics standpoint but it would be more dramatic if Gilbert/Raven was completely gone from his knowledge. Hmm. Votes, anyone? XD I'll post the Oz pic when I've photoshopped it, I like to have the original side-by-side with the other…and that involves going downstairs and using the scanner and flash-driving it back to my comp… *lazy/was hiding from parent's guests earlier* XD I'll have it up tomorrow, by any luck. COOKIES? HOLY. FREAKING. FUDGE. *cookie fairy* I am totally cybertronically cookie-giddy now XD *dies happy* I can sleep in tomorrow! I love how I'm actually pretty awake now. I think subconsciously when I have work the next day, my body shuts itself down but when I know I can sleep in (theoretically) then I'm back to my insomniac ways…oh well, just means this chapter might get posted tonight! XD Oh damn. I still have to figure out what I'm doing with Oz/Gil right now… ;-; AND WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ON RAVE? He needs a hug. ;-; XD And Greg's going to surprise the world! *next night* I…slept. And did stuff all day. Whee~ XD And what's D&D, Dungeons and Dragons? Because if so, then no, sadly. I love games too much, so I can't dare play them or I become obsessively a player of said games and then I tune the rest of the world out and not sleep and such XD *KINGDOM HEARTS* Sora x Riku=forever XD P.S..I'm taking liberties with Baskervilles, they'll have names and interact but they won't really be important. They'll just be helping move the story. I think. FYI XD I hate those damn Baskervilles. XD**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"There was a maiden fair and sweet, who met her love out by the sea…and when he took her by the hand, said 'I must go for a time, back to my ship awaiting' she waited by the sea…waited by the sea…" a voice sang softly as the faint sound of a violin played in unison and the Chain before him exploded. The contractor fell limp, unconscious but alive, and a thin smile played across Gregory's lips.

"She waited for her lover to come back home again, she waited for her lover out by the sea…" Gregory hummed as he released the power he'd been using and silvery-grey eyes which had glowed faintly returned to their usual shade. He hadn't strayed too far from the Rainsworth manor and those fools there...those he owed, in both ways of meaning...two debts to repay, and a debt to be paid...

"You always did have such a pretty voice, Greggy. And look at you, helping out worthless humans." a voice taunted behind him and Gregory turned to cast a cool glance on the crimson-robed male behind him. It wasn't a surprise, really, he knew that others would come for him eventually.

"Ah, Kieras. So you made it out alive? How…unfortunate." Gregory's expression was indifferent but for a faint smile.

"No thanks to you. You certainly killed plenty of our number before the Abyss swallowed us. But what else is to be expected from the Silver-Eyed Demon?"

"You know, I really hate that moniker. It's lovely and all, but there's already a Red-Eyed Ghost you see…so it's just a tad…unoriginal. How about the Great Demon Lord? That has a nice ring to it."

"Always a joker, Greggy."

"Always a stiff, Kierry."

Kieras and Gregory locked gazes a moment before Kieras spoke. "Lord Zai thinks you might be useful, we should extend you a hand to see if you'll still serve our Master. But I know better, your answer will be 'no'. So I think I should save my breath, and cut those pretty vocals of yours myself."

" 'Our Master'?" Gregory's lips twisted sardonically. "I have no Master…after all, isn't that what else you called me? Not the Silver-Eyed Demon, but the 'Mad Dog'. A beast to be put down or caged…"

"Oh, don't worry, you're still that. The Baskerville's one and only bitch."

Gregory's smile slipped as his face lost all expression and he looked only chilling with his eerie eyes. "I may be a 'bitch', but I'm also the 'bitch' who's going to tear your head off."

"Ladies first." Kieras taunted as he summoned his Chain and pulled out a dagger to face the other.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"How is she progressing?" queried a voice coldly, Zai Vessalius.

"Very well…she survived the initial fusion…now it's simply a matter of forcing her body to accommodate it and learn to handle it…she's incredibly strong, even for an apostle…"

"Yes…Lottie always was a star pupil." he said with a faint bit of mockery. Her devotion, or rather, her supposed 'love' for Glen Baskerville consumed her being. It made her almost fanatically loyal, and her exceptional strength and stamina had been a plus as well...factors that had increased her chances of survival from the start...

Beyond the pair was a reinforced glass window that showed into another room where Lottie's 'training' was underway.

Lottie had been fair indeed, and she still had her pink hair, and one such eye as well as a female form. But her left eye was black with a slit ring of yellow, like a snake's eye and a line of her body was covered in gleaming black scales. Her movements were clumsy yet, but would soon have a fluidity to match a snakes. Already her body was able to move and bend in ways that would have been impossible with a 'human' bone structure. As for Lottie's canines, they were longer and sharper and she was dressed in a skin-tight black suit. Her mind was still only partially intact, but with time…she might regain herself and if she did not…she would still be a useful pawn…the first since their initial prodigy for the experimental procedures.

Little Gregory.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In yet another room, a boy of fourteen years of age sat alone. Around him, other crimson-robed Baskervilles chatted or plotted, played little games and interacted. But he'd never had interest in them, or in their cause. He served because it was all that he knew, despite the restless feeling in him, despite his agitation and the strange visions in his mind that he couldn't explain…despite that, the Baskervilles were all he knew. Their ways his only method of life. Unlike the others, he had no past to speak of. He had been found, he had been taken in, and his first memory was of defeating a Chain with his bare hands and powers he could not explain. That had been almost four years ago, and he hadn't aged a day since.

"Darian, don't you want to join in?" a voice queried.

He ignored them, as he always did. They only offered as a taunt, really. Sometimes, the newer Baskervilles thought he shared in their 'camaraderie' and tried to include him…but it didn't matter. He was only here because he had no where else to go, and no place else to aim for. No goals, no feelings, only orders that filled the space in the otherwise empty void of his existence.

Violet eyes stared out the window beside him as he contemplated his latest vision, that of a pretty brunette with strange eyes not unlike his own, and an emerald-eyed male with a bloody scythe…and always that male...the one whose hair had turned snow-white...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Knock_. _Knock_.

The door opened and Lucero sat lazily on the bed with the expectation of seeing Gilbert and Oz. "Heya, kid, hullo, my lord, ready to put this bastard to rights-ah-you…" Lucero trailed off with a sudden, faintly wide-eyed expression of surprise.

At the door stood a fairly surprised looking Sharon.

Lucero quickly sat up and sat his feet on the floor as he bowed his upper half. "Ah-forgive me-I'd rise…but I might fall over and that would be…unsightly. I wouldn't have spoken that way if I'd known a lady was present, again, forgive me."

Memories of his kiss, or rather, pair of kisses with her in the hallway flashed through his mind. He'd called her 'sweetheart' of all things…and furthermore, if his now-fellow albino was to be believed…she was his cousin. And the title that she had believed all her life would be hers was actually his. But true or not, he didn't want it, and true or not…she didn't need someone like him hanging around. So he wouldn't tell her who he was, even Break hadn't seemed to want her to know…

So that was that.

There was a moment of silence. Had he offended her? He had a tendency to do that. Oh sure, he could charm a lady well enough, but they only thought him 'handsome' and 'entertaining'. An exotic 'magician', but not someone that they actually respected or admired, he wasn't a 'gentleman' to them…just a curiosity. She probably thought him quite the rogue…

"It's all right." her voice was soft, a sweet sound and he looked up in surprise. "You must be very tired after what you've done for us. Thank you."

Lucero stared in surprise before he spoke a bit absently. "I-uh-you're welcome, ladyship…" he was certain that he could feel a faint blush in his cheeks and he cursed himself for it. She was a lady, sure, but since when had he been clumsy around them? Then again…it was his first time being human in quite awhile, maybe that was it…speaking of…his ears! Damn it, he'd forgotten!

"I must seem rather strange to your ladyship, eh? A criminal like me with these…bits of fluff…" he sighed as regretted not taking better care to keep his hat at hand.

"Not at all." Sharon smiled. "I've seen stranger things, I assure you…and as I've said, I am grateful for your assistance…criminal or not."

There was an awkward silence at that, he was unsure of how to respond.

At his side, Vincent who had stuck close at hand and been silent up till this point, gave a faintly mocking smile. "Your confidence seems somewhat…diminished, Lucero-kun." he noted.

"J-Just shut up." he muttered, and then he flushed when Sharon seemed startled. "I-not you! It's…oh damn…I mean, that is…ah…I'm…not myself at the moment, perhaps it would be best to leave my unsightly self be rather than to keep offending your ears, ladyship." he suggested a bit hopefully. What-by the unholy gates of Hades, was the problem with him? This wasn't the boy he was anymore, he wasn't stuttering little Lucy…he was the man Lucero, he was a Black-Eyed Mage…and while he had been raised to be polite, particularly to women, he wasn't such a clumsy fool in front of them! She surely thought him an idiot…

"In comparison to your behavior in the hallway, this is really nothing, isn't that right?" she asked with a little smile as she tilted her head and Lucero looked mildly horrified.

"I wouldn't have…if I'd known…"

"So if I'd been simply a woman without nobility…it would have been alright to treat me in that fashion?" Sharon didn't seem offended, merely amused and perhaps slightly curious.

"N-No…I mean…I was…running from…your guards.." he finished lamely and he could hear practically hear Vincent's amusement.

Sharon simply smiled as she stepped forward and produced a small vial. "There are herbs in here that should help with pain, you may drink them with your water…I thought that they might be of use to you."

Lucero blinked and stared down at the vial as though confused before he looked back up at her. "You're giving this…to me?"

"Well, of course. You are the only one present, are you not?" Sharon was patient with him, kind in her responses.

But damned if she knew how incorrect her statement was.

"…Thank you , ladyship…I appreciate it." Lucero wasn't in the habit of accepting things from others, and certainly he didn't go about taking strange herbs. But he wasn't about to deny her and he quickly grabbed his glass and poured the herbs in before drinking the concoction down quickly so that she would see that he'd done so. Lucero then offered her a smile and inclined his head, his confidence a bit returned. "Again, ladyship, I thank you. You are truly kind." 'Kind as you are lovely', he might have said to another, but not to Lady Sharon. Not to his cousin. Perhaps that was why he found it so difficult to interact with her. Lucero hadn't thought he had a single bit of kin by blood left, and here was this pink-eyed lovely to prove him wrong… "If there is ever a way I might repay you, you have but to ask." he promised.

This time, it was Sharon who faintly blushed as she gazed at the violet-eyed young man before her. He looked strange with those ears, it was true, and on another it might have been…emasculating to say the least. But to her mind, he seemed less like a criminal and more like a cursed prince… "That's two debts you owe me then, for in the hallway and now." she found herself saying and she felt a little thrill go through her. As far as things with her went, that was almost wicked of her.

Lucero blinked and then seemed almost approving of her words. "So it is. I am yours to command, ladyship." Lucero said as he inclined his head again and let a few strands of his white hair fall before his face.

Sharon felt a little surge in her chest as he spoke those words. If she were to command this man, or he her… but oh, that really was wicked of her to think! And doubtless he only saw a little lady when he looked at her, not a young woman…but still…two debts he claimed to owe her, she had a sort of hold over him and she found that she liked that idea. That he might have some reason to pay her notice… "Well then…I'll leave you to rest…Lucero." she didn't know his last name, so she couldn't call him 'Mr', nor did he have a title…so she settled for his name and tried to ignore the next delicious thrill that bit of adventurousness sent through her as she left the room. Sharon paused a moment to stare at the door and think of the way he'd looked at her, those violet eyes lightly-covered by that silky albino hair, the way his honey-rich voice had so lowly, so softly spoken those words…he was…so princely even then…

By now, her cheeks had gone quite red from the thought as her heart fluttered in her chest and she did her best to banish it as she headed down the hall, pleased that a certain 'brother' of hers was not around to see…or rather, sightlessly perceive her current bit of turmoil.

Lucero had caught the faint blush on her cheeks and found it both endearing a bit disappointing. He really must be just a curiosity to her, just something exotic. She didn't see him as Luc, but the rabbit-eared contractor and necromancer who had assisted her friends…oh well, he owed her a debt, didn't he? And damned if she wasn't truly a lovely lady…

"That isn't a sign of budding romance is it? You do realize that such a lady is untouchable by the likes of you, do you not?" Vincent's voice was soft, almost friendly, but they both knew he was enjoying the current situation and only pouring salt into a supposed wound.

"Romance? Don't make me laugh, blondy. Ladies are nothing but trouble. I prefer rabbits." he said with a wry flick of one of his own furry appendages before he leaned his back against the wall and stared at the empty vial still in his hand.

Nothing but trouble indeed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Be careful, Oz! You shouldn't be running there…"

"Aww, don't be such a worry-wart, Gil! I'm the one who can actually swim, remember?" Oz laughed as bounced from one rock to another near the lake edge.

Gilbert did remember, and it didn't soothe his concern. And nor did such a memory help with his guilt…

"_Young master! We should be inside! That kidnapping attempt was just the other day…" An eleven-year old Gilbert scolded. _

"_Quiet, Gil! I'm booored. We'll just play outside for a little bit." Twelve-year old Oz said dismissively as he raced around the lake edge before he climbed atop some of the larger rocks at the water's edge._

"_Young master! That's dangerous, please get down!"_

"_Jeez, Gil, you're so worrisome today…I've played on these rocks plenty of times…" _

"_Young master-"_

"_-If you're so worried, then come and stop me." Oz challenged as he stuck his tongue out in amusement and then turned away. Gilbert wouldn't climb up the rocks, he was too much of a sissy…or so he thought. But when he heard a bit of silence and then the sound of smaller rocks shifting as Gilbert clambered unsteadily up the larger rocks, he was taken by surprise. "Ah, Gil…what are you doing? Get down!" he hadn't actually meant for the other to come up, Gilbert hated heights…_

"_N-No…not until…you come down too, young master." a faintly trembling Gilbert stumbled up on the rock next to the one that Oz stood on. It wasn't really that far a drop, but to a child, and one as easily-scared as Gilbert…it was intimidating. One look over the edge had him dizzied and when he took a step towards his young master and slipped, he was in no right mind to catch himself as he slipped over the side and into the water below. _

"_Gilbert!" _

_Gilbert fell into the icy waters of the lake and he thrashed about terrified. He couldn't swim…the blackness of the lake surrounded him as he thrashed about to no avail…he would surely drown…here in this cold blackness…tears were torn from his eyes and unable to fall on his face in his present condition…and then a hand gripped his own and he found himself jerked upwards and to the surface. He gasped for air as he broke said surface and blinked against the water to see a slightly-red faced and concentrating Oz as the other gripped his hand tightly and pulled him to the shore with a great deal of effort. As they reached the muddy edge, Oz collapsed against it and breathed heavily a moment to collect himself before he mumbled. "You okay, Gil?" _

_Gilbert was crying. He was cold, wet, and terrified, and unable to believe what had happened. "Y-You saved me, young master…" Gilbert sobbed beside Oz as he trembled from cold and residual fear, and then he felt thickly wet arms around him as Oz pulled him into a faintly muddy hug. _

"_Shh, it's okay, Gil. It's my fault you fell anyway…what were you thinking? But I forgot you can't really swim…I'll start teaching you, 'kay? But you don't have to be afraid anyway, cause I'll save you for sure.." Oz explained as he rocked the smaller male in his arms a bit and Gilbert was torn between wanting to pull away for proprieties sake and continuing to cling desperately to his young master and the warmth and comfort he offered._

"_I h-had to…but you…shouldn't have…" _

"_Don't be dumb, Gil…of course I should've…I'll be more careful though, okay? And then you won't do such stupid things…" _

_Gilbert blinked up at his young master through his tears and blinked when Oz's hand ruffled his hair lightly. "Young master…I want to be the one protecting…you…" _

"_Well, how about we take turns? Next time, I'll let you protect me. Like if there's vegetables to eat, see?" _

"_That's not what I mean…" Gilbert pouted, and he stopped stammering as he calmed in his young master's arms. _

_Oz grinned. "Gil's so cute when he's pretending not to be a sissy~" _

"_Young master!" Gilbert flushed and lowered his gaze. _

_Oz flicked his head lightly and Gilbert blinked as he looked up at Oz. "Thanks for coming after me, Gil. It makes me happy, y'know?" _

_Gilbert blinked, surprised before his gaze softened as he let his head rest lightly on Oz's shoulder. "Thank you too, young master…it…makes me happy too…" Gilbert whispered, and Oz smiled faintly as they dried off in each other's arms. _

"You said you'd be more careful…but you've…never been…" Gilbert whispered, and he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder before it moved and he turned to see Raven beside him. Raven stared ahead at Oz as Gilbert said, "Raven," in surprise and eyed the other.

His Chain, the fearsome guardian of the Nightray house, by his side as a man. It was…strange, to say the least, and he wondered about the other's real aim. Supposedly he would protect Gilbert and the Nightrays, namely Gilbert as an apparent means to temporarily end his ennui, and yet there was the strange relationship he had with the Chain, the Bellman.

"You need to stop pandering to the boy and focus on fixing him. The longer you leave him this way, the greater the damage is risked to himself and those around him." Raven noted tonelessly, he simply stated a fact.

"I would if I knew how." Gilbert growled in reply, a bit annoyed. Raven had seemed like something to be feared and respected, but now as a man, he seemed irritating somehow.

"Nothing worth having comes easily, I thought you'd know that by now. The cost of acquiring me should have taught you at least that much." Raven noted, still without looking at Gilbert.

Gilbert fell silent at that before his gaze slid back to Oz as well as he amused himself at the lake's edge. "I want to protect him…" he said softly. "But he always…protects me instead, or is some place…I can't reach. So then everything I've done, what has it been for?"

Raven was silent a moment before he replied. "Such affairs do not concern me, your motivations were never a factor in your worth. But it's been for him, hasn't it? Everything that you've done, hasn't it been for him? If he protects you, then you are meaningful to him, more so than others…you will never be able to take every wound from him, or permanently end his suffering. You can't protect him from all that plagues him, or fight all of his demons for him. But your existence gives him the strength to do what you cannot for him, what he must do himself. In that way, even when what you've gained can't assist him…who and what you are to him, will. Isn't that what it's for? You are no less his servant, and he no less your master, just because you don't meet with your idea of success in every battle and venture. Your worth in his eyes is not for you to decide, only for you to acknowledge. So do so." not a change in tone, not a glance in Gilbert's direction, and yet he could feel Raven's focus on him.

"…My existence gives him strength…"

"_I don't know how you will react to this, but…I'm so very happy, to finally be able to fight by your side.." _

Perhaps there was truth to those words. Gilbert did perhaps…serve his master more than he realized because of his fixation on his perceived failures…but even so, he wanted to do better…as impossible as it might sound, he wanted to be able to fight his master's battles for him, or take away his pain and suffering, he wanted to be able to protect the other from all that threatened his precious young master's true smile…

"How long...will you be staying in this form?" Gilbert asked Raven suddenly, and he watched the other's lips twist almost amusedly.

"...You are my contractor, aren't you? Isn't that for you to decide?" he queried without a change in tone still, but a slightly tense air had formed.

"Well...what do you want to do?" Gilbert asked, and he was surprised to find himself feeling a bit...shy about asking? He wasn't sure what to make of this sudden alteration in his typical dealings with his change, in the fact that it was hard to consider Raven as some distant entity in his mind when there was this man before him. This surly, cold, indifferent, and yet kind, strange, and with the Bellman-hot-headed Raven. The same conundrum he had with Alice, although it was easier to accept Raven. His own Chain. A reasonable Chain. One that wasn't threatening to drag his precious young master's soul to the Abyss...one who...wished to protect him? But then, hadn't Alice too...? 'Comrades', she'd called them... Chains were evil, and people good...but that wasn't always true of Chains or of people...when had the black and white in his world become so gray?

Raven seemed actually taken aback by the question as his gaze finally slid to Gilbert and he stared at him a moment. Gilbert had actually asked, as if he cared even, what Raven wanted to do...? "What do...I want? ...You know..." his tone seemed to soften although there was still a bit of surprise in his eyes. "You're really-"

Gilbert heard a noise of surprise and flicked his gaze to the rocks where a surprised-looking Oz fell into the water below. "Oz!" he didn't hesitate in his actions, and his moment with Raven was pushed aside. Oz knew how to swim, but it went beyond instinct, he wholly invested in the movement as he ran and plunged into the water where he spun around desperately and caught hold of his young master's small body as he pulled the other up and to the shore. "Oz! Oz, are you alright?" Gilbert demanded anxiously as he looked over the other and ran his hand over the other's head. He had pulled the other partially onto his lap with an arm around the other as he kept him close.

"I'm fine, Gil…you saved me…" Oz's faintly triumphant look put a feeling of dread in Gilbert's stomach.

"You did that…on purpose, didn't you?" his grip on the other tightened slightly and Oz frowned.

"Why would I do that?"

"You said you wouldn't lie to me, Oz…damnit! Do you know how worried I was?"

"Aww, but you know I can swim better than you anyway…"

"That's not the point!" Gilbert stared down at his young master with a tense expression. "Why would you do that?"

Oz stared back up at the other a moment before he sighed. "I just wanted Gilbert to save me…"

Gilbert blinked in surprise before his brow furrowed. "That's no reason to…don't you understand? If you had been hurt…"

"Then Gil would have saved me _and_ taken care of me, right?" Oz smiled brightly and slid his arms around Gilbert's waist as he rubbed his cheek against the other's chest. "Gil's a good master…"

"I am not your master!" Gilbert snapped, that phrase just…he couldn't bear to hear it. "You are my young master! Don't say that anymore!"

Oz blinked and stared up at Gilbert as though hurt before he said quietly. "You are though…we have a contract-"

"-Screw the contract…I can't…no! You are my precious young master!" he grabbed the other by the shoulders and shook him a bit before he said desperately. "Oz…I…revoke the contract!"

"Don't!" Raven moved to intercede but it was too late and he had to stand back to allow this to run it's course. It might save Oz Vessalius yet, but he couldn't be certain what it might do to his own master in the process. To reject a Chain was death for both the Chain and the Contractor...however, their's was a 'legal' bond...but blood was shared between them. And yet, Oz wasn't truly a Chain and had his own strange powers, but with Oz already so tied to the Abyss...it made predicting an outcome difficult. Raven could only allow it to happen, and hope that they both found the strength to keep fighting...

Light erupted around them and this time, as Gilbert's sense of awareness and his sudden panic at the impulsive move he'd made faded, it was whiteness rather than blackness that came over him…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vincent, from his place at the equally alert Lucero's side, stared out the window with wide eyes. He couldn't see his brother, but he could feel what had happened. Gilbert had to know the consequences of rejecting his own Chain! But then…he only knew what Pandora taught him, and none of it illegal…perhaps he didn't know, perhaps he had another idea, or perhaps he didn't even care. But regardless, there would be a consequence for this action, he was certain. "Big brother…fool...what have you done?…" Vincent whispered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Within the Abyss, eyes hidden beneath the wide brim of a raggedy hat stared upwards at the influx of power. The Bellman, Lota, felt the turmoil as Gilbert attempted to break the contract. But things wouldn't be that simple, and he was thankful for that...if Gilbert and Oz had died so foolishly, it would have been both inconvenient and upsetting...moreover, there were too many ties and binds now to make such things simple, too many bonds... "Stay strong, Gil..." Lota whispered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**So…tired. XD I ended up filtering through the baddies, both just to write them out, and to procrastinate Oz's part…finally threw in some kiddie fluff…aaaannnd, I'll figure out what's happening right now. I didn't have to quit Walmart (yet) so I'll be doing a 6:40am to 6:58pm shift tomorrow instead of the Walmart 7am-3pm. I shall try and post before I crash tomorrow. XD We'll see! Enjoy my dearies! XD And now…up for work in six hours. Annnnd. A little Sharon x Luc fluff. Even though writing hetero seems to throw me off since I end up reverting to romance-ish writing. *wayyy too used to reading/perceiving yaoi* I only read hetero couples in romance novels these days...XD DUN DUN DUN! ZzZZzz XD~ P.S. The original word count was in the 5K range, but I wanted to reach 40K overall, so I edited until I broke 6K on this. XD Yayyy~  
**


	13. Past, Present, Future, Strands of Fate

**I have gotten myself into a pickle. S offered me more overtime tomorrow, but I already had to talk to the store manager just to get today off for S overtime…and after much slyness *shame* I am now working 6:40am to 2:30pm at S, followed immediately by 3:00pm to 11:00pm at Walmart. So there will be no post tomorrow night, as it is, last night's stay up session has poured maple syrup on my brain. But I'm going to try and do this little plan of mine all in this one chapter. I might have considered a filler chap with just like…Greg's fight and such XD but since I'm not posting tomorrow (since I get off at 11 and need to get home and get up to be back at S at 5:50 am…XD) I want to try to make a nice long chap. After much mental debate, I've decided against outright memory loss, but I have something planned that I think is much awesomeerrrr. XD~ Thanks for the reviews, my dears. They keep me goingggggg. And brighten my existence! XD~**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Oz was slipping away, he could feel it…Gilbert could barely feel the other anymore and he gripped his young master's hand desperately…but it was cold. Oz was…dead?

"Not dead…but close in a way…his soul was tugged in too many directions at once and now he's…broken.."

Gilbert jumped and whirled around to face the Bellman, his upper face hidden as usual. "Help him!" he cried, and the Bellman made no move closer.

"You've been told already, Gil, you're the only one that can save him. But what would you be willing to give up for that?"

"To give up…? Anything…for Oz…anything."

"Even your life?"

"…Anything. Just help him, please!" Gilbert assumed that the other wanted to make a deal of some sort.

"How many times must I say it? I cannot help him, only you can…everything has a price, you were told as much. What can you offer that's worth saving him? What is precious?"

Gilbert slumped as he let the other's words run over him and he clutched his young master to him. The room around them was white rather than black, did that have something to do with Oz? "…Oz is precious…"

"Well you can't sacrifice Oz to save Oz, now can you?" Lota noted.

Gilbert didn't know. How could he? What could be precious enough to equate to his young master's life, his continued existence? Oz was everything, from the moment they'd met… "Oz being like this is my fault…if he'd…never met me…then…"

"Things would be better for him?" Lota finished and Gilbert didn't reply, but it was clear that that was the implication. "Then maybe those memories…that are so precious to you, if you took all the memories he had of you it would be like you hadn't been there, right? And then he would be saved…but are you willing to do that? To have Oz forget you, and your bond?"

Gilbert's golden eyes widened. For Oz…to forget him? "You can do that?"

"Irrelevant. Are you willing to do anything to save him? Even lose your place by side and in his heart?"

To Gilbert, that was a thought more painful than dying but… "To save Oz…yes. It would…be better for him anyway…" Gilbert whispered. All of Oz's pain…_that_ day…his failures…Oz would have been better off without him, right?

"These bells are special." Lota said as he stepped forward and knelt before Gilbert as he flicked the blue one on his left ear. "The blue is past. I am present. The red," he tapped the red ball on his right ear, "is future. I can make it just as you wish. That you had never met Oz Vessalius, this to save him. Is that what you want?"

Gilbert stared at the man before him. He could truly do it? Save Oz…by eliminating Gilbert?

"_I'm all right." _

Those words…if Gilbert hadn't been there that day, if he hadn't interfered…then Oz's heart would never have been so broken…he wouldn't feel like he had to protect such a useless servant…and Break could still protect Oz, right? Without Gilbert, or rather, 'Raven'.

"That's what I want." Gilbert whispered, even though the truth in his heart was that to say so killed him. As much as he wanted to save Oz, he desperately wanted to keep hold of his young master as well.

"If Gil asks it of me, then what else can I do?" Lota murmured as he flicked the blue bell, and Gilbert saw a blinding flash of stars before he was met with the peace of darkness.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"That's it, Uncle. I don't want any others, I don't care if it's improper. Please. Enough is enough, isn't it?"

Gilbert's eyes opened to the sound of his young master's voice, but it lacked it's characteristic childishness. It was Oz at thirteen, but he sounded older, jaded. He stared with wide eyes as he tried to place the scene before him as Oscar stood before Oz with a somber expression.

"If that's what you want, Oz, then alright. No more."

"What's going on…?" Gilbert mumbled as his brow furrowed, and he jumped when a hand slid onto his shoulder. Beside him was the Bellman, his raggedy hat still over his eyes.

"At the moment? Oz has just lost his third servant since he was ten years old. That makes it about one try a year. Thaddeus. Markus. Reynard. Thaddeus worked for the Nightrays, Markus for a high-scale thieving group, and Reynard for a nobleman with a losing streak…by now, the Nightrays have stopped their kidnapping attempts…too much other business afoot."

"I don't understand…this…I never knew those…" he trailed off as a sudden suspicion dawned.

"You wanted yourself out of Oz's life, isn't that so? Well I'm showing you what Oz's life would be like without you in it. Starting from the beginning…."

Oscar left and Oz made no sound as he moved to the window to stare out at the forest below with his arms crossed. His face was expressionless as he murmured. "All hail the future heir.." there was irony and self-mockery in his tone that Gilbert had never heard before, and what did he mean by his words?

"It seems young Oz Vessalius blames his current friendless and constantly betrayed state on his status as the heir to a dukedom…he'd a spoiled little thing, it's true, but at the heart of it…isn't he just a lonely child who wants to be loved?" Lota said as he trailed his hand across Oz's head and it ghosted over the top unfelt.

Gilbert's eyes widened at those words. And Lota continued. "But despite Oscar's best attempts, he couldn't find a single worthy servant, it seems. Not other than you, but of course, you're gone from Oz's life now…"

Oz turned and Gilbert caught sight of something that made him still. A long, pale scar that ran along Oz's neck past his throat and to his collar bone. "That scar…"

"Markus was from a thieves' guild, remember? He wasn't used to holding back and when his plans went awry…he got a bit sloppy." Lota murmured and a mixture of anger and revulsion entered Gilbert. "Don't look so upset, Gil. Of course things like this might happen, now that you aren't there to be by your young master-that is, to be by Oz Vessalius' side…he is no longer your young master, isn't that right?"

Gilbert froze and for a moment, he was unable to speak. Those words were like a punch to his gut and he stared with a twisted expression before he muttered. "He'll always be my young master…even if…he doesn't remember."

Lota eyed him a moment before he smiled softly. "You're too good, Gil, you really are." he murmured before the scene changed again.

"So he's not coming for Christmas?" Oz's voice, toneless.

"…Unfortunately his business kept him away, but I am sure that he will be home soon, young master…perhaps in time for-"

"-For what? It's tomorrow, Mrs. Kate. And once it's gone, it won't come back." Oz's emerald-eyed gaze was fixed on the window. "It's okay, you can go."

"Young master-"

Oz flashed her a thin smile, but it seemed almost menacing with the way the shadows and the moonlight played upon his face as he sat in his unlit room. "Mrs. Kate, I am tired…"

"…Yes, of course…good night, young master."

Gilbert watched the scene and didn't have to guess who 'he' was. He knew how much it made Oz ache when his father missed these events. Even though Oz knew that the other wouldn't come, even though it happened every year, it had always made his young master hurt…and yet, Oz still laughed and smiled, still made things like Christmas so meaningful for Oz…but now…he looked…

"Like he has nothing?"

Gilbert was startled and his eyes narrowed. "You can read minds too?"

"No, you're just easy for me to read, Gil. I know you better than anyone, silly." Lota smiled faintly and Gilbert was struck by a memory of Oz saying something similar on more than one occasion, albeit with a cocky grin. "Even so…Ada is always gone, and Oscar as well…without Gil, Oz doesn't really have anyone. Any friends, or close family. He was all you had, but I suppose you didn't think often that you were all that he had as well…so now, on Christmas Eve…unsmiling and cold…he sits alone."

"…But…he's still….at least he'll be alright…" Gilbert mumbled as he stared at the Oz before him.

"Silent night…holy night…all alone…on Christmas Eve…" Oz had started out with a familiar tune but finished in a slow, almost monotone voice as he lowered his head into his hands and remained still. "Merry Christmas." he whispered to himself, and Gilbert felt his heart ache.

"Are you sure about that, Gilbert?" Lota queried quietly before the scene changed again.

"This I swear…" Oz finished his Coming of Age vow as the clock overhead chimed and the Baskervilles sprung into action. In the body of a maid, Zwei stabbed Oz and Gilbert was forced to watch that hideous day play out, albeit sans himself.

He saw B-Rabbit emerge as he had not before, he saw her antics, and the mixture of stunned surprise and horror on Oz's face. There was no Gilbert to intercede, no reason for Oz to become protective and pick up his sword.

"You're here to take drag this boy into the Abyss, aren't you?" No Gilbert to ask why, but after a moment, Oz's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know who you are…but I…" he lifted a sword. "Am staying right here !" he launched himself at the hooded man and in the surprise of the moment, the man didn't have time to dodge as Oz's sword slashed against him. The man stumbled back and fell, and the hood slipped partially from his face.

What Oz saw caused the boy to freeze and stare in shock as the sword dropped from his hands and clattered to the floor. "F…ather…?"

Zai clutched his bleeding chest before he slipped his hood back on. "Don't say something so disgusting, you filthy creature."

Oz went sheet-white as he stared with wide eyes when Zai grabbed him by the hair. "Your sin…is your very existence…"

Gilbert watched as Zai and his Chain, Gryphon, dropped Oz into the Abyss.

"It's worse this way, I think…at least when he found out, he could be strong for you…but now…to find out all at once what Zai thought of him…and to be dropped into the Abyss by that man…can you imagine having your heart ripped apart? I imagine that's a mild form of how this must have felt for him…"

"…Why are you doing this?" Gilbert's jaw was clenched as were his hands into fists as he glared at Lota. "What are you trying to prove? This…can't be right…"

"Why? Because you want it to be wrong? Because all of your moaning about your failures would be for naught? Because you're afraid, afraid to see how much you really are necessary to Oz…for his happiness…and life…and future…"

The scene changed before Gilbert could answer, and it focused in on a dazed-looking Oz who sat on the floor in the Abyss surrounded by gigantic building blocks and things. "Father.."

He saw Alice as she found him, and Oz barely moved but to look up at her, he spoke but there was nothing behind it. "I don't care what you do…" he finally said. "I don't care anymore.." he whispered to himself as Alice hopped down to initiate a contract.

"That's wrong! Oz wouldn't say that…he would never…and he wouldn't just give up! This isn't right!"

"Oz wasn't strong because of you, Gilbert, but he was often strong for you. Now, who does he have to fight for, to protect…to love? His father had just broken him, why would he care to return to that pain? Alone? Ada and Oscar aren't enough to save him from this…"

"Me…you still think it's me…"

"It seems so." Lota noted as he let his gaze fall on the scene again a moment as Alice pulled Oz in for a kiss. "But you don't seem to…you still don't understand…"

Break and Sharon stood over Oz's bloodied form and Break frowned. "The power is over-whelming him…" The other had come from the Abyss, and it hadn't taken long to determine that a contract was the cause. But already Oz's body pulsated with the power of the Chain beyond what he could control. No ordinary Chain to be sure.

"I could-"

"Ecques won't be strong enough to seal him, young mistress." Break murmured. "It is up to Oz now, to pull through."

"But that's impossible!" A human couldn't overwhelm the powers of a Chain that in turn had overwhelmed them.

Oz's body lifted as his incuse began to glow and Gilbert watched his eyes shoot open as he made a sound of agony and clutched himself. Alice was pushed from Oz and she too succumbed to her raging power.

"Alice…" Oz muttered her name through gritted teeth and Alice shifted into B-Rabbit form as her powers struggled for full release.

"Agh!" Alice let out a muted cry as a blast of her energy sent Break and Sharon back, and Oz made a strangled sound of pain as his incuse burned and his body thrummed with B-Rabbit's power before Oz shouted. "No!" the energy that had blasted before seemed to reappear and revert as it slammed into Oz and sent him skidding across the floor before B-Rabbit shifted back suddenly and fell to the ground. Oz and Alice breathed heavily and Break took a few steps forward. "Oz-kun…?"

Oz lifted slowly with strangely slitted eyes and he ignored Break as he stumbled over to Alice. "Alice…Alice…are you alright?" he brushed the hair from her face as he stared down at her intently and his eyes reverted.

"You…stopped my powers…all by yourself…" Neither realized it, but the action had caused his incuse to turn and dig in deeper already. "What the Hell are you…?" she mumbled and Oz stared at her before he chuckled lightly.

"A sinful existence, remember? That's what I am…" Oz murmured as he pulled her up. "Does that bother you?"

Alice eyed him and then laughed. "Pfft! Like I care if my servant is sinful or not…'sides, those Baskerville idiots don't know anythin'….you got power, kid, and as long as you have that…screw everything else." she advised haughtily while Break and Sharon looked on in surprise.

"What just happened?" Gilbert asked in confusion.

"Without Raven to seal her powers and Oz unused to it, B-Rabbit went out of control. At the cost of an initial turn of the incuse and a forced awakening of his own untapped powers…Oz was able to quell it, this time. But these occurrences will be somewhat common for awhile and a source of great pain and peril for Oz… "

A flash of agitation flickered across Gilbert's face. It didn't seem feasible and yet, he was watching it, wasn't he? Without Gilbert, things he hadn't even thought to consider had been altered.

"Let's take a break from Oz, shall we? Maybe you wonder what happened to you…?" the scene changed to a trembling, injured Gilbert who ended up in the 'soothing' arms of Vincent Nightray, and fast forward five years, Vincent and Gilbert, along with Elliot and Leo, were all in the library together.

"You heard then? No one would tell me! What happened, Vincent?" Elliot demanded as he looked to the other.

Vincent smiled thinly, amused by the other's 'idiocy' a moment before he shrugged. "Oz Vessalius, heir to the dukedom simply vanished at his Coming of Age ceremony…no one can explain it, he's been gone for a few weeks now…strange, isn't it?"

Elliot seemed fascinated and even Leo looked mildly interested. As for Gilbert, other than a bit of surprise, he didn't seem to care. "They have no idea where he could have gone?" Vincent shrugged and Gilbert blinked before he shrugged as well. "Well, that makes that girl the heir, I guess. It doesn't matter either way…"

"Like fun it doesn't! Those Vessalius bastards-"

"-Language, Elly~" Vincent chimed almost tauntingly, and Elliot flushed a bit.

"He's only fifteen. That's a few years older than us, Elliot. But he's still very young…even if he is a Vessalius, you don't feel bad?" Leo queried calmly.

Elliot looked a bit thrown off a moment before he scoffed. "Those Vessalius deserve what they get."

Gilbert couldn't believe it. He looked so…fit in with the Nightrays, and…caring nothing for Oz. It looked wrong,, unbelievable and freakish.

"You ended up found by the Nightrays as well, and Vincent eagerly had you taken in…without Oz to care for, despite your fear, you had no one but Vincent to cling to and then Elliot and them. As for Raven, you never had a reason to vie for him…"

"…that's…" What could he say? To see himself that way…

"And maybe another diversion from Oz, mm? At least as him being center-stage…" Lota changed the scene before Gilbert could reply.

A white casket surrounded by red roses sat amidst a small group of people. A red-rim-eyed Reim set his hand against the casket lightly with an expression of pain while in the first row of chairs, Lady Sharon and Lady Sheryl sat together as Sharon couldn't fight the silent tears that poured down her cheeks despite the fact that it was 'improper'.

Oz, dressed in all-white as a sign of respect from his house, sat beside a black-dressed Alice in the next row, each with a somber expression.

"…Don't tell me…"

"Without you to save him, Break died at Isla Yura's mansion." Lota said quietly.

"No…Break…" Gilbert's expression was twisted n pain as he stared at the sad scene before him.

"By the way, this is actually the brighter future than what should have been."

"What?" Gilbert stared. "How is this bright?"

The scene shifted abruptly to Oz dancing about Alice's memories, destroying everything that he touched. "Without you to make him see reason, Oz destroyed everything, including himself, Break, Alice, and Jack…the reality I just showed you where Break died, was under the thin possibility that Oz was able to be snapped out of it on his own. Either way, without you, Break would be dead now. And it would be likely that Oz, Alice, and Jack might be destroyed as well…"

Gilbert took in that information with wide eyes before he asked slowly. "But…how…I don't…what you're showing me, didn't happen…"

"It did, just not for you." Lota corrected and when Gilbert's expression showed confusion he went on. "For every choice you make, for every alternate possibility, for every opposite…the choice to serve Oz or not, the decision to take the long way home or the short way through a dark forest…a stormy day versus a calm one…every such instance creates a parallel world based on 'path not taken', if you will…I have the power to travel these parallel worlds…past, present, and future…I cannot alter them….but I can show you any possibilities."

"Parallel worlds…" That was a bit much, but there was the Abyss, wasn't there? And he'd surely seen stranger things…to imagine that worlds might run along side of his own that way…

"And of course, not that it would trouble you…but Lucero was never found by Oz, and so he is still the pawn of a Chain…Phillip's father was swallowed by the Abyss…"

"Now you're trying to make me feel guilty?" Gilbert asked with a frown.

"Not at all. You claimed that Oz's life would be better without you in it, I am merely showing you what would be if you were not there…and I assumed it might be best to show you the lives of others that you would as well affect…" Lota trailed off as the scene changed again.

It was the day on the cliff when Zwei had stabbed Gilbert. B-Rabbit was transformed, but Lottie was dealing with her as Zwei fought with Oz. The best thing Zwei had going for her was her speed, and she, over-eager again, cut against the top of his hand. Blood trickled down but he ignored it as he swung his scythe…

…And took her head.

"Zwei!" Lottie gasped.

Oz looked on without expression as Alice transformed back into herself. Her expression made it clear that she wasn't pleased, but it was equally clear by both of their reactions that this was not the first time Oz had taken a life…

"No…" Gilbert whispered.

"Yes. Even Alice couldn't stop him alone every time, and from the situations that occurred without you there. This Oz, who has never learned of 'absolute' loyalty, and love, who has never had a true friend now, and has known only betrayal and pain, who had no one to protect…what was left for him but to grow cold? Alice is radiance and light to him, but for someone like him, even as it attracts him…it burns him as well…"

"How do you know all of this? Huh? What makes you so knowing? You're just a damned Chain." Gilbert was sick. The expressionless face of Oz as he took a life, this 'possible reality' that he had been shown…it couldn't be real…how could Gilbert have impacted Oz so much?

"What I am is irrelevant to what I know." Lota said matter-of-factly. "Don't be angry with me just because you don't like this truth." he said as he gazed back at Oz who offered Alice a little smile. It wasn't a plastered smile, but there was nothing warm in it either. It was real, but he didn't have much to offer by it anymore. And that was sadder than his bright, false smiles.

"Without you, Break will die, Lucero will be trapped, Alice will lose her soul as she has already, and Oz will fight alone. And without Lucero to save him, Vincent will die as well. These are the fates that await them in the parallel that most closely resembles our own. There are infinite possibilities, but it changes nothing in that regard."

"…All of this…because of me…?" Gilbert stared at the scene before him as it melted away to a final scene.

Oz stared down at Alice's motionless body alone. He sat beside her on the bed and stroked her hair lightly with a pained expression. "Even my sun has been taken away…" he whispered. "Now it's just darkness…but that's alright…I'll save you, Alice…and we'll go to the darkness together…" he murmured as he kissed her head lightly and the scene faded.

Gilbert again stood in the room of white where Oz's cold body lay waiting.

"I can send you to that reality if you wish, but you won't have memories of your life in this reality. I can't let you go there with that knowledge, there is a balance to these things. Or you can stay with Oz."

"Well it's not a choice, is it?" Gilbert's expression was between pained and a glare at Lota. "I can't let Oz…see those things…and…become.."

"Personally, I think you give him too little credit in sheltering him from taking any lives…because it will happen in any reality, sooner or later…but in the meanwhile then…do you know now how to save this Oz? What he needs?"

"…_isn't he just a lonely child who wants to be loved?"_

Isn't that the same thing that Gilbert had wanted? And he'd found it in Oz. Even though the other had never said those words precisely, it was between them. A bond. Love. They were two halves of the same whole, brothers in all but blood, (and even that was no longer true in a way) that's how Gilbert saw it and until now…he never realized that Oz could possibly think the same…but if Gilbert was the reason that Oz kept his smile, his laugh…that he stayed warm and bright…if Gilbert was the cause, then maybe…

Gilbert went over to his young master's body and stared down at it a moment before he knelt and pulled Oz into his arms. He ran his fingers through the other's hair lightly, and brushed his hand against the other's cheek. "All of the best times in my life were with you…you taught me to be stronger, and to laugh, and gave me a home and a family…you, Ada, and Oscar…but it was a home because you were in it…I never thought that maybe…you felt that way about me…" he was silent a moment before he bent his lips just above Oz's head. "I love you, Oz." he said softly before he kissed the other's forehead and willed the other to feel that, to feel his warmth and come back to him…

There was nothing but silence and Gilbert felt his heart ache before he heard a cough and then-

"Love you too, Gil…but can we leave now? I'm really tired of these places…" he coughed again and winced, but he seemed otherwise fine as he smiled up at Gilbert.

"Oz!" he pulled the other into a tight hug and Oz coughed again. "Yer…chokin' me, Gil.."

Gilbert released the other and held him at arm's length to look him over. "You're really…alright?"

Oz blinked and then chuckled before he held Gilbert's left wrist with his right hand. "Yup…where I was…it was dark, and I was alone…but then I heard you…I followed you back to the light…your words brought me home. By your side, Gil." he said softly and Gilbert stared and then he bit his lower lip as tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Aww, Gil…you're gonna cry _now_? You sissy…" Oz sighed fondly and chuckled as he moved forward to hug his servant slash best friend around the neck. "It's alright…my best times were with you too…so I have to stick around, and protect you." he smiled warmly as Gilbert sniffled and held onto him as he rose. Oz allowed himself to be carried in this way as Gilbert turned to the Bellman.

"I'll send you back now." Lota smiled.

Gilbert eyed the other for a moment…he really did seem like… "Thank you…Lota."

Lota blinked in surprise, not that the others could see it, and then he smiled. "No, thank _you_, Gil…I'd be lost without you." he laughed and Gilbert suspected again that he had missed something before the room around him faded…and he was back in the forest.

Lucero, Vincent (albeit as a ghost), Break, and Sharon stood outside as Gilbert came to with Oz in his arms. He sat up slowly and blinked before he looked beside him as Oz rose.

Oz rubbed his head and blinked before he smiled at the others sheepishly. "Hey…I'm back." he ah-heh-ed a bit.

Sharon smiled in a way that made it seem like she might cry. "Welcome back, Oz…"

"Glad to have you back, Oz-kun…about time your worthless servant came through…"

"Hey!" Gilbert protested as he wiped his eyes quickly.

Lucero smiled and then bowed lowly. "Lord Oz…Lord Gilbert, I am glad you have both returned…"

"Lord Gilbert…not kid?" Gilbert eyed the other with a lifted brow.

"You saved my master, didn't you? I think you've earned a little respect…this once, anyway…kid." Lucero grinned and Gilbert winced, but it was in play as he turned to Oz beside him and ruffled his hair lightly. "Welcome home, young master.." Gilbert said with a smile.

The bright smile Oz gave him warmed his heart as Oz put his hand against Gilbert's on his head. "Glad to be home, Gil."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**AHHHHHH! I'ma be late. Hopefully not. XD Finally finished, I kept waking up and falling back asleep…but hopefully this was worth it! XD Don't worry, this book isn't over yet! But Oz is fixed, yay. Ish. We'll see Dark Oz again, I am sure. XDDDD Love from Witchy~ **


	14. As the Pieces Fall in Line

**Can I finish this chapter? We'll see. Sorry for not posting, I was so sick after my 16 hour day that my manager actually noticed and suggested (several times) that I go home but I stuck through and took an ambien and passed out when I got home XD Tonight is my 2****nd**** dad's bday, so I'll see when I get home if I can finish this…*should sleep* but… XD Wednesday is a day off though, whee!~ I should respond to your reviews, but that takes time and I need to write or it won't get done…And so I ask myself: why am I still blabbering? Shh. I just wanted to explain my horrible absence of a day. Or two. XD And Moony, I shall do at least the C-mas one on Wed. AND TRIX I WANNA SEE THE PIC. Oh damn, I responded to some reviews-ish after all. TO WORK! P.S. *hugglez* XD I should have planned by now what I am about to write, but I haven't…last chapter felt like an ending…but it's not! And I thought about it…and since this is the 'Monsters Within' and this book focused on Oz, first on Gil, third on Alice-ish, maybe I should write a fourth after all around Break/Kevin, his *monster within* XD *likes writing this story and my beautimous stalkers=doesn't want it to end* ;-; XD *a day or so later* Mmm. Well. It's Wednesday. On to finishing! Sorry for the delay…I was still sleeping my life off XD P.S. Raven was there too when Oz came back, I forgot to write his part, but he looked on approvingly for sure. XD I'll try to make this long since I've been so absent. And post to some of my other stories. Maybe. XD And work on Moony's stuff. XD**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Alice…"

Oz stared down at his contract holder with a lightly pained expression as he brushed a hand against her cool cheek. He couldn't feel her at all and her absence, the loss of her presence and radiance…it was truly like the loss of the sun itself. The warmth and light that he'd become accustomed to were gone.

Behind him, Gilbert stood with his arms crossed as he watched Oz with his own pain. Oz's suffering was a wound to him, and truth be told, if the stupid rabbit weren't dead then…it was best that she be alive and beside Oz, right? More concerning was that Oz hadn't remembered anything…

"_So where's Alice?" Oz asked as he glanced curiously at the group around him. _

_Gilbert looked startled, as did Sharon, and he asked slowly. "You don't…remember?" _

_Oz blinked. "Remember what? …The last thing I remembered is, ah, well you know how I fixed you…and then you found me.." _

"…"

"_Oz-kun…is that really all that you remember?" Break asked softly. _

"_Well…yeah…did something…else happen?" Oz's brow furrowed. _

"_You lost yourself, Oz Vessalius, and a shattered version of yourself acted in your body until my contractor saved you." Raven spoke with his arms crossed as he gazed expressionlessly at Oz._

"_What…wait…contractor?" _

"_Ah, yes, this is Raven, Oz-kun! Isn't that nice?" Break smiled thinly. "By the by, Duke Barma has chosen to end his…alliance, with the Vessalius household." _

_Oz took that in for a moment, but there was a more pressing matter than his surprise at Raven or his confusion at Barma. "…And through all of this…I was…" _

"_You weren't yourself, Oz…" Gilbert said softly, pained for his young master. Why did Oz continually have to end up in these situations…left behind by the world, or tormented by it? _

"Break…" Gilbert spoke suddenly and he turned to where the albino man awaited beside a taciturn Raven. "If the stupid rabbit is gone…then…is Oz free from his contract, at least, for now?"

"…I suspect that the incuse will turn whether his contractor has her soul or not…the only difference being that when he falls…it will be alone." Break stated simply and Gilbert's eyes widened.

Oz set a hand against his servant's arm. "It'll be alright, Gil…we'll still think of something, 'kay?" he tried to comfort the other, but he couldn't even offer a false smile as his gaze drifted back to Alice on the bed. Where could her soul have gone, and why? And who would have been strong enough to take it from the Bloody Black Rabbit?

"Shut up already! It's not always about you, blondy…honestly, you're such a pain." Lucero growled, apparently to the air, and Oz looked to him in confusion as Gilbert's eyes widened in mild horror and a wince as he recalled yet again that his ghostly brother was still present. Oz, being the only blonde in the room, blinked.

"…" Oz really couldn't find a response and seeing his gaze, Lucero flushed.

"Not you, O-er, my lord. It's this damned blondy beside me, you can't see him, only I can. That is, not because he's imaginary…it's Vincent Nightray, he's feeling very…spiritual at the moment, if you catch my drift, and none too pleased with it…as he's been very vocal in telling me." he shot an annoyed glance beside him, presumably to Vincent.

"If you would simply put me back into my body, this wouldn't be a problem, now would it?" Vincent stared coolly at Lucero from beside him. All of this emotional play over that filthy rabbit was making him ill. Furthermore, he was tired of his incorporeal state and being ignored…and further still…there was a matter of dealing with the Baskervilles…but thankfully, at the moment, they assumed him dead no doubt…that was a definite advantage. But that wouldn't last long…

"If you would stop being such a selfish prick, it wouldn't be a problem then either." Lucero growled before he eyed Sharon who sat in a chair beside the standing Break. "That is…"

"It's really unpleasant, to watch you moon over that female." Vincent noted from beside Lucero with a faintly curled lip. His patience had worn too thin, his veneer of indifference coolness had subsided, it wasn't as if he could be seen at the moment anyway by anyone other than the magician.

Lucero was unlike himself at the moment as well. His hands still ached with their burns, and Vincent's constant nagging had done little to assuage his pain or lighten his mood. There was also Barma to consider, and the fact that he was certain that the other would seek him out again. There was Sharon. And there was the fact that his clean escape looked further and further away. Yes, he wasn't exactly in top form at the moment.

Oz blinked and looked up at his servant, who had tensed. "Hey, Gil? Is there something…"

"Vincent killed Lottie…he's a…ghost right now, and the magician is going to fix him." he muttered. He still wasn't going to call him 'Lucero', but 'stupid rabbit wanna-be' didn't really suit for a name. He had just been irked before, so for now, 'the magician', was just fine.. "I'll be right back…please wait here." Gilbert didn't want to leave his young master's side, but he didn't want Oz around any more such nonsense right now…nor did he desire Oz to be around Vincent, as usual.

Oz looked between his servant and Lucero before he nodded. He didn't want to be without Gilbert, and with Alice gone, he felt more of a desire to keep Gilbert closer. A spike in his protective nature, as it were, and in his own deep-rooted fears of being alone. But this wasn't something that Gilbert needed comfort on, or for Oz to be pushy on. If Gilbert asked him that way to wait, then it was best that he do so…Vincent was a sore subject for Gilbert… "Okay, Gil. Take your time." he patted his servant's arm and flashed him a smile which Gilbert forced himself to return as he brushed his hand over Oz's a moment before he turned and headed out past Lucero.

Lucero watched the other before he bowed. "Lord Oz, Lady Sharon, the rest of you…" he dismissed himself to a quirk of amusement on Break's lips as he headed to the room where Vincent's body lay.

Lucero walked beside Gilbert in silence before he tilted his gaze up to the other and said. "You should know that Vincent has been rather obsessively spying on you. In case you were wondering." beside him, Vincent scowled and he ignored it.

Gilbert briefly pulled an ill face before he simply shook his head and glanced around as if he might see Vincent himself before he looked ahead. Doubtless Vincent had watched him carefully, he did it even when he wasn't a ghost. And now that he had seen all that he had…what then? And there was Break's warning…

"_Gilbert-kun…about Vincent…you should know that there's a high possibility that he is in league with the Baskervilles…" _

And yet, he had killed Lottie Baskerville. If he was in league, why kill a prominent member? Furthermore, how had he managed such a feat?

They reached the room and Gilbert entered followed by Lucero. On the bed lay Vincent's body as though it might have been sleeping and he slowly made his way to the bedside where he stared down at the body silently a moment. If Lucero didn't put Vincent's soul back…then he'd-

-No. He couldn't abandon Vincent then…and he wouldn't do that now…but Vincent couldn't stay, Gilbert would make that as clear as he could without outright saying it…not that it wouldn't be obvious anyway…

"Step aside, kid, wouldn't want to mar that pretty face of yours." Lucero chimed as he moved past the other to stand beside the bed.

Gilbert frowned slightly and his eyes fell on Lucero's hands as he lifted them. "They're still burnt…"

"Your point? Necromancy isn't a pretty art like the others. The price I pay is much more visible."

Again with talk of prices. Blood and prices. "Other…magicks?"

"Bingo." Lucero muttered as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He wouldn't have to open the gate, but it wasn't going to help his hands, that was for damn sure. "Necromancy…the death arts…there are others. There is much I cannot do, and much that only I can. Now shut up, kid, and watch." he said abruptly and Gilbert huffed slightly.

Lucero's eyes opened and were completely black as he placed a hand on Vincent's body and then placed a hand on Vincent's chest beside him. There was a sizzling sound where Lucero's hand touched Vincent's spirit, but to his credit, Lucero didn't wince as he muttered something under his breath and Vincent began to glow. Slowly, Vincent's form began to dissolve into little bubbles of glowing light that trickled into his waiting body and once the last bubble had entered, Lucero muttered something as Vincent's body glowed brightly a moment before it faded. Lucero closed his eyes and reopened them as his violet eyes, and when he staggered back Gilbert placed his hands on Lucero's shoulders and kept him upright.

Lucero looked up in surprise and tensed a moment before he inclined his head as a gesture of thanks and allowed it, and then tilted his gaze back to Vincent.

There was silence, and then a faint moan pushed it's way past Vincent's lips before his bi-colored eyes opened. "Ugn…big brother…?"

"…I'm here, Vincent." Despite himself, as Lucero pulled away, he moved to Vincent's side and set a hand on Vincent's upper arm, his shoulder more or less. "How do you feel?"

"…I've been better…but…for just being dead…I feel…well." Vincent chuckled lightly as he smiled weakly up at Gilbert and slipped his hand over the top of Gilbert's. The latter ignored the impulse to pull his hand away as Vincent sat up slowly. "I suppose that I should thank you for saving me…" he said as his gaze fell on Lucero.

"Do it and I might just vomit. So save us both the trouble and don't. You wouldn't mean it, and as stated, it'd just make me ill so save your breath. Nightray bastard."

Vincent seemed coolly amused and he was already reverting to his usual mannerisms as he then smiled up at Gilbert. "Are you happy to see me back, big brother?"

Gilbert spoke somewhat stiffly. "Of course, Vincent…but you should get back to the Nightray manor soon…Elliot was worried about you."

Vincent blinked at that before his smile widened. "Is that right…? I wouldn't want to keep little Elly waiting…" he murmured.

There was silence a moment before Lucero tapped an imaginary watch. "So…not that this rather, ah, sappy-less reunion isn't just sweet, really. But the sooner blondy goes buh-bye, the better, and kid here needs to get back to our master…"

"_My_ master." Gilbert growled.

"So stingy. Oh well, what else can one expect from a kid, am I right?"

Gilbert glared faintly, Vincent seemed a cross between amused and a bit irritated himself, and Lucero simply smiled serenely-pleased by this.

Gilbert then turned his gaze back to Vincent. "He's right…I need to return to Oz…I'll send a message for Echo to come for you…"

"Thank you, big brother…you'll visit soon, won't you?"

"…I'll try."

Vincent smiled. "If my big brother says so, then he will…I look forward to it.." he leaned up to press a 'brotherly' kiss to Gilbert's cheek. "Take care, Gil…you know I'd be very sad if anything happened to you…" And perfectly ready to murder the cause of any such 'happening'.

Gilbert accepted the kiss and tried not to look as uncomfortable as he felt. "You too." he replied as he patted Vincent's shoulder and left quickly to return to Oz.

Lucero watched him go before he tilted his head as he looked to Vincent. "Next time, blondy, I might not be around to drag your sorry ass back. But I'll tell you this. If you hurt Oz, or if you hurt the kid, or someone else cares for…"

"Let me guess…you'll kill me?" Vincent drawled.

"No." Lucero said, and Vincent blinked in surprise. "I'll rip your soul from your body and make you _wish _you were dead. That's not a threat. That's a promise." Lucero said coldly, and for just a brief moment, his eyes flashed black before he inclined his head with a faint smile. "But otherwise, Nightray bastard, I'll leave you be…so be good, alright? Or I'll find you. Now that I've touched your soul, there's nowhere you can hide from me…hope you have a nice recovery, blondy." Lucero chuckled as he flicked his fingers against his head in a parting salute as he left the room.

Vincent stared after him as the memory of what he'd just seen replayed in his mind. He had underestimated Lucero.

And despite himself, he shivered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Gilbert returned to the room, Sharon and Break had gone, only Raven and Oz remained. Oz's hand held onto Alice's as he gazed down at her silently and when Gilbert entered, he looked up with a quiet expression. "I can't feel her at all, Gil…"

"Oz…" Gilbert stared forlornly at his young master a moment before he moved to the other's side and set his hand on Oz's head as he ran his fingers through the other's hair lightly. Oz's hand came up to hold his wrist lightly as emerald eyes met golden ones in silent understanding.

Raven watched the scene in silence. He had no comfort to offer, that wasn't something that he was accustomed to. Raven sat alone in his cage for decades, and it wasn't until the Gilbert, and then the Bellman, reached out to him that he had had contact since a century before when Glen Baskerville had tried to use his powers. Morally, Glen hadn't been suitable, but in all other ways…Glen had had what was necessary to claim him and he had no care for whatever other failings Glen might have had. It wasn't for Raven to care about the affairs of humans, or judge their hearts. Merely to find worthy masters. Those strong enough to wield him. That had been his fate since he had wound up in the Abyss and been transformed, and later claimed for the Baskerville house…

Oz let his gaze rest on Alice a moment before it slid to Raven. "The Bellman…would he…be able to find Alice?"

"…That is difficult to say. But if he knew already, then he would have told you, and if he knows and hasn't, then he won't. Either way, don't count on him to lead you to her." Raven said simply.

"What do you mean 'if he knows-he won't?'." Gilbert demanded. "If he knows then why wouldn't he say?"

"I am correct in this, aren't I, that the Bellman warned you that a time would come when you would be enemies? He has helped you thus far, but don't mistake him for your ally. He acts for his own reasons. Be grateful that he's helped as he has." Raven said as he turned away. "I'm going out for awhile."

"To where? You can't just leave-"

Raven turned back and his dark gaze was chilling. "Are you ordering me back to my cage then, _master_?" Raven queried, his voice cold.

Gilbert was taken aback and he stared at Raven when Oz piped up. "Nahh, Gil's just worried about Raven! It's okay, you go on ahead. I'll keep Gil out of trouble for you!" Oz smiled brightly at Raven, and to Gilbert's surprise, Raven's expression seemed to soften just slightly but he still waited for Gilbert's-for his master's-response.

"…You can leave if you want." Gilbert finally said, and Raven met his gaze a moment before he inclined his head and took his leave. He hadn't meant to command the other, per se, but having Raven out in the form of a man was unsettling for a number of reasons…could he rely on Raven like this? And how long would they continue this way? Raven would have to return to his form eventually…although that the other had a human form was odd to him…Alice had been alive once, and she had a form. Cheshire had been alive once, and had one as well. No other Chains he'd encountered had one, save the Bellman, but he knew nothing of him. Did that mean that once, Raven had been alive as well?

"Knock, knock." Oz and Gilbert turned as Lucero spoke.

"Lucero…you can find souls, right? Can you find Alice…?" Oz looked to Lucero with a somber expression.

Lucero's own expression sobered as he gave a low bow and spoke formally. "Forgive me, my lord, but I cannot. I would have had to have had a…taste of her soul, if you will, to be able to find it again. Yours, the kid's, and blondy's are all I have from your party. I can tell you that her soul is not in the red realm, and that likely means that her soul is being held somewhere…but beyond that…" he shook his head as he lifted.

"Held somewhere?" Gilbert asked, his brow furrowed.

"If her soul was in the red realm, or rather, limbo as you might know of the world I open with my gate…that I could sense. If she had passed on, her body wouldn't still be so lively, even for a necromancer who can revive a body…it's only animation of dead flesh. But her body lives, and so her soul is still-if only slightly, keeping it alive. She must be in this realm, but held somewhere or else her soul would have already returned or passed on."

"But she's a Chain, she can't…have a soul." Gilbert had been bothered by that since he'd heard that it was supposedly 'missing'.

Lucero shrugged. "I don't know much about Chains and the Abyss. I got a Chain and got trapped for it. I was lucky enough to escape with my life and soul, thanks to you, Lord Oz." he gave a little bow again and Oz seemed a bit uncomfortable for a moment before he asked.

"Why did you contract a Chain…? With your power…you still couldn't fix something?" Oz had never queried that of a contractor before, although he'd wondered to 'Raven' about the flower girl…but Lucero had powers, so what could have been the reason?

A flicker of pain entered Lucero's expression and faded quickly. "Magick isn't a cure-all, my lord. There are some things that no amount of wishing, or magick, can ever change. But I was desperate, and already in line to lose my life and soul so for me…it wasn't so hard a decision."

"To lose…" Oz repeated and Lucero smiled and waved a dismissive hand.

"No need to trouble yourself over my past. We have Alice to save, do we not? As I've said, I will serve you till the end…and it seems that I am unable to do so from a distance any longer…I suspect that if I tried to flee, your rather talented Mr. Break would find me." Lucero said with wry amusement.

Oz eyed Lucero a moment, as did a somewhat troubled-looking Gilbert before Oz looked to Gilbert instead. "If Barma is no longer our ally, I can't ask him…Uncle wouldn't know…the Bellman won't talk…we'll have to find Alice's soul on our own. And if I had to guess…it was the Baskervilles who took her."

"But if it's them…why now, all of the sudden…?" Gilbert asked with a frown.

"Why did they attack you all of the sudden? It seems that they are doing things…differently."

"Even if they do have her… 'soul'…how will we find it?"

"We'll find a way, Gil…we have to." Oz murmured as he looked back at her unmoving form and ran a strand of hair through his fingers with a quiet expression.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I-I won't tell you anything! The Black Rabbit belongs to Master Glen…" Kieras coughed up more blood.

One gruesome fight later, Gregory had come out the victor with Kieras losing a limb, perhaps an organ or two, and a good deal of blood. Nothing beat an apostle like, hey!, another apostle.

Gregory was crouched over Kieras' midsection as he stared down at the other as he tutted lightly. He was still twisting Kieras' dagger in his own stomach, and thus kept the wound from healing effectively. "You know, I was hoping you'd say that…I need a good warm up." Gregory jerked the blade and cut Kieras' stomach and the man gargled in pain. "The Bloody Black Rabbit's lost her soul, and you know where to find it, Kierry…just tell me, and I'll make all the pain stop…keep this up, and you'll be alive for a nice, agonizingly long time…trust me, I've been more or less asleep for the past century…I'm not going to get tired anytime soon." he chuckled.

"I w-won't speak.." Kieras shut his mouth tightly.

Gregory stared blankly down at the other a split second before he shrugged. "Suit yourself." he said as he lifted the dagger and brought it to Kieras' face. He'd find the Bloody Black Rabbit's soul…and unleash Hell on _them_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Barma sat alone in his study, pouring over a few of the latest reports he'd had some of his men gather from here and there. There was no word on those who had managed to attack him, little world on the event at the Nightray manor although he knew well enough what he cared to about that, and then there was the current location of Alice's soul…still unknown.

"Security here is really lacking, you know. For someone like me to get in so easily…"

Barma gave no visible sign of surprise, he simply closed the report he'd been looking into slowly before he turned to face the crimson-robed and hooded Baskerville behind him. "Baskerville." there was distaste in his tone, but the other wasn't discouraged. "To come here of all places…"

"Yes, it is rather…bold, isn't it? But times have changed…sorcery is no longer what it used to be, and with all due respect, you aren't quite…the sorcerer that Lord Arthur was…"

"Surely you haven't come here just to insult me, have you?" Barma had already begun to stretch his awareness in anticipation of calling on Dodo, little use that it would be, if only to use it to attract the proper attention. But the Baskerville's words caused him to pause.

"Lord Rufus Barma…on behalf of the Baskervilles…I have a proposition for you…."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"…Elliot?"

"Just stay back, Leo." Elliot said through gritted teeth as he clutched his stomach and pulled away from the wall he was leaned against to slam his shoulder against it. The pain helped keep him steady, it helped him to focus his mind.

He shouldn't be alive. But somehow, against all odds, he had rejected his own Chain and survived…but it had cost him. It was as if he'd been torn apart inside, he felt sick, he kept coughing up blood, and his dreams…they were nightmares…

He had hid it the night of the attack on the Nightray manor, but it seemed to have only gotten worse. Thankfully, it seemed that Vincent hadn't told a soul and on that night, had even looked to Elliot for help…but he didn't delude himself. Whatever 'brothersship' that they had formed would mean nothing if Vincent thought that it would benefit Gilbert or himself, Elliot knew that…but for now, while it didn't…he was safe.

For now.

Elliot leaned over and retched…blood.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Please, Mama, won't you speak with him…?" Sharon looked to her mother pleadingly. If anyone could talk some sense into Duke Barma, it was her mother, the Duchess Sheryl Rainsworth…and Barma's old flame…Barma wasn't a man she liked, not remotely, but for the sake of Alice and the betterment of those who would need their key, Oz and his Black Rabbit…he might be necessary, he was too useful to lose…

"As I've said. I cannot. Rufus is a dear friend, and we never speak of business for just such a reason…we do not interfere with each other in that way…"

"But, Mama-"

"-No. I love you, but I will not do that for you…if you wish it, then you must speak with him yourself…" the Duchess said with a slight incline of her head.

Sharon recognized the light dismissal and sighed before she kissed her mother's cheek. "Thank you, Mama." she left the room with a little curtsy before she took to the hall to find Break. He wouldn't like what she felt that she had to do, but….then again, perhaps it was best not to explain. Not until she had done it, after all, the worst that Barma could say was 'no' was it not?

Sharon had to do something…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Will you grant my wish…?"_

Break touched a hand to his cheek below the eye he had lost the day he'd vowed to grant the wish of the Will of the Abyss, a wish he had as of yet been unable to grant. He had hated her for so long for taking what little hope he'd had left, but it had been his own fault. Break had been a murderous illegal contractor, and yet instead of withering in the Abyss, he had gotten his wish granted. The Will of the Abyss was not responsible for the way that reality changed because of it, that burden rested solely on Break…as did those many, many people that he and his Chain had killed…

And now Alice had vanished, and left behind a body. As for Oz Vessalius, the vessel for Jack Vessalius, his current status continued to change…

But one thing was certain, both he and Oz were running out of time.

But who would be first?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A wide-eyed Reim Lunettes stood with his ear cocked towards the door before him. It wasn't like him to do this, certainly not to his own master, but he didn't have much of a choice. He had come to deliver the latest report to Duke Barma when he'd heard a male voice and paused. When he realized what it was, he had nearly gone in…until he heard Barma reply in turn…but what would he-

A small knife was held against his throat and Reim stiffened as his eyes slid to gaze back as best they could at the sudden attacker. Reim mentally cursed, he had to find a way to correct the situation quickly...Break would kill him if he truly died, after all...

"Didn't yer mum ever teach ya, it ain't nice to spy? Well tha's alright…there're ways 'o punishing the likes 'o you…"

Reim stiffened as he felt the dagger bite into his neck...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Whoot! Plenty of little cliffhangers. I wanted to make this longer but I'm passing out, tis midnight and I return to Walmart for the next three days. XD But yay for lots of little cliff-hangers to add length…and progress the story…and did I mention that it adds length? XD That Barma thing was totally unexpected. I wonder what his answer was…? XD And what the proposition was…guess we'll see…and if Reim survives…meanwhile poor Elly is suffering…and whatever will Oz/Gil/Lucero doooo? AND WHAT INFORMATION IS THERE ON ALICE? XD P.S. I was going to make Ozberts, but the chocolate chips melted in my car into ooze, so I made a home-made Reeses…a.k.a. melted chocolate+layer of peanut butter on top XD but I should be attempting Ozbert cookies again soon and post a 'how to-fic' starring Gil/Oz and fluffff. Possibly Break-torment if they aren't little kiddies. And if the recipe turns out well. XD GIVE ME LOTS OF LOVE, PEEPS. I'm starved from days without…even if it's mostly my own fault. XD ;-; XDDD **


	15. Cascade of Drowning Sorrows

**So I think I've decided to keep it a trilogy, and I'll have Break's inner monster in the third book. Alice-ish as well, although she'll mostly just be rescued I think XD ;-; everyone hates on Alice. I don't get it, because as far as heroines go, I'm rather fond of her and her kick ass ways…especially compared to skanks like Tea from Yu-Gi-Oh…or Tohru Honda, damned Mary Sue…she's tolerable though, since she's so cute with Kyo. XD I DIGRESS! So yes. As for Bellman, I considered him being Oz from the future but I went with something else that I've had planned since book one. XD It'll be epic. I hope. XD As for Raven…I thought him being related to Gil would be cool but I couldn't figure it chronologically, even making him an 'uncle' or something would be a stretch and if he's a further back relative than that it might be odd…maybe an 'ancestor-ish' thing might be alright… *several days later* Agh, sorry for the absence. I'm trying. But I can't seem to recharge and it's making me crash after work. That and some YYH distraction…I gotta finish this chap in an hour tops, annnnd for now Oz/Gil are kind of on hold while I catch the rest of the PH universe up. XD But there might be some fluff ahead to chillax all the evil. Maybe. I still have planning for all those damned cliffhangers I made XDD**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A rustle in the bushes. The snapping of a twig. The sound of his own heartbeat quickening. Vincent tensed with Echo at his side as he passed the gate towards the Nightray manor. Someone was there. "Show yourself." he said lowly.

The bushes beside him rustled in earnest and Echo withdrew one of her small knives as the intruder revealed himself-

-Or rather…_her_self.

"A-Ada?" Vincent was caught by a rare moment of being completely stunned.

Just a few hours before, Echo had arrived at the Rainsworth estate and Gilbert saw him off. Vincent still felt weak, but he couldn't afford to keep around the clown and the others, and he needed to be able to move about freely. He had murdered Lottie and survived which meant if the Baskervilles had their way, his days were numbered. For _real_, this time around.

Ada, covered in bush-residue, with a few dirt smudges about her face, and a strangely elven sort of cloak and costume smiled brightly as the rose-pin hair clip that held her hair aside glinted faintly in the light. "Vincent! You're alright!" she quickly moved forward and pulled him into a tight hug as she pressed her head against his chest. "I'm so glad…I was so worried…"

Vincent stared down at her, unable to find a proper response. This was so… "What are you doing here…? You know you must never come here…if a Vessalius was found here…"

"It's worth the risk to know that you're okay, Vincent…"

Vincent fought a groan. This woman was endless trouble. But he didn't say so and instead set his hand atop her ahead despite the fact he wanted most to push her away and head inside. "That's very…kind of you." he forced the words past his lips despite the fact that he found them nauseating.

"Vincent…you're hurt…" Ada blinked as she came to notice how haggard he appeared and the messy state of his clothes and overall appearance.

"It's nothing…please…I'll visit you soon…just…let. me. rest." The words were little more than a mutter as he fought to keep himself even. He was still far more tired than he cared to admit and he would have difficulty maintaining a calm façade for long before Ada…and he wasn't ready to spoil his plans with her, not yet.

"But…if you're hurt, I can help you! Please, Vin-"

"I said let me rest!" Vincent snapped against the splitting pain in his head that blossomed full force and he put a hand to his temple with a wince before he internally groaned. He had yelled at her…would she go and cry again? He couldn't stand teary females…or males…how vile… "Ada-"

Ada smiled, and one almost couldn't see the faint tremble of her lips. "I understand…then…I'll see you soon…right?" Without awaiting for an answer, she lightly kissed his cheek and headed off quickly. Presumably she had a lodging nearby, or a method of transport.

He didn't bother to protest, he simply frowned after her a moment before he scowled down at Echo. "What are you looking at?" he snapped as he stormed past and ignored his pain for the moment as he headed for the manor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pink and black eyes stared listlessly at the ceiling above as the limp form of a human-snake hybrid lay on the floor. Whispers surrounded her but she ignored them, only one thing mattered.

_Lord Glen…revenge…_

"Lottie…Lottie, can you hear me?"

Eyes slid slowly to the sound of the voice, slit-eyes, like a snake's. "Yes." Soft, nearly a hiss.

"It's time…the one who hurt you, he's within your grasp…use what we've given you….for Lord Glen…"

"Death…to Vincent Nightray…"

"Very good, Lottie…you've grown so quickly…"

The hybrid rose as her scales rustled faintly against each other against the movement of her body. "For Lord Glen." she whispered as she made ready to depart.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oz, Gilbert, and Break sat together in the parlor. Raven was still gone, and Lucero had gone out for a walk after heavy assurance that he wouldn't attempt to run. Sharon was presumably about, and Alice was…obviously absent…

"Duke Barma would have been ideal for this sort of thing…but that option is closed…." Break murmured.

"Then what can we do? We have no idea where to start looking for the stupid rabbit…"

"It doesn't matter, we'll look until we do." Oz said firmly.

Gilbert let his gaze wander to his young master and he fought against his worry. The other was so small, he wasn't ready for this…he looked tired, so very tired….he should be resting, not trying to find a way to save the stupid rabbit…he could leave that to Gilbert.

"Oz…"

"Sablier."

"What?" Gilbert blinked.

"Sablier might hold a clue…" Oz murmured as he stared out a window beside him.

Gilbert's eyes widened. Sablier? Back to _that_ place? Those memories…the past that haunted him…that question that he couldn't answer… "I'm not sure that's-"

"-It's possibly the best we have for now, Gil. And I'll do whatever it takes to save her." Oz said firmly.

"Whatever it takes…? Such idealistic, and false, notions are annoying…but ah well…Oz-kun, just how far woul d you go to save her…?"

"Huh…? How far?"

"You'd give your own life, right? Even if it broke poor Gilbert-kun's heart?" Break asked as he tilted his head.

Emerald and golden eyes widened and for a long moment, the golden eyes stared down at Oz apprehensively. The hands of a clock on the wall ticked by while silence held them.

And then the door opened.

"Ah, here you are!"

"U-Uncle Oscar!" Oz was both relieved at the interruption and surprised. In all the commotion, he was glad to see that his uncle was unharmed…

Oscar was across the room in a few strides as he pulled Oz into his arms and hugged him tightly, and a faintly blushing Oz made a noise of surprise. "Uncle…what..?"

Oscar's arm snaked over and pulled Gilbert into the hug as well and Gilbert made a choked noise but allowed it. "I was worried…that I had lost you two again…I'm glad you're alright, my boys..."

"L-Lord Oscar…" Gilbert bit his tongue against his own emotions. He'd gone from his anxiety at Oz's possible answer to a rush of familiar warmth and safety in Oscar's arms.

Oz slid his gaze to the startled Gilbert a moment. If, in essence, it came down to Gilbert or Alice…what would he choose?

How could he?

"Now then…I'm sure you know what a visit from me entails…" Oscar chuckled.

"Oh, Uncle, no…" Oz groaned.

Break smiled lightly as Emily chimed. **"Booze! Hooray!"**

Which was how a little over an hour later…the serious and somber mood had been taken over by Oscar's infectious humor and warmth…and of course, the alcohol.

Oscar handled his liquor well, Break didn't get drunk, Oz had never drunk enough to find out, Sharon was far more than the type to get tipsy, but they knew well enough that Gilbert was about as lightweight as they came…which left Lucero and Raven who hadn't yet returned. And Alice…if she were there.

"Who're you callin' stupid?" slurred Gilbert to a plant, yet again, while Sharon busied herself with fantasies of queenly retribution to the 'wretches' before her. Break let himself idle about while Oscar played with the maids and such.

Oz sighed as he grabbed Gilbert's arm and tried to steer him away from said plant. "Gil…that's just a flower, leave it alone…"

"Nnn…but Oz…it was lookin' at me funny…" Gilbert complained in a sniffling mumble before he stumbled and nearly fell on Oz when Lucero came to the rescue.

"Whoa, easy there, kid." Lucero pushed against Gilbert's chest before he loped an arm around the other's waist and steered him to the couch where he dropped the other. "Aww, poor Gilly, can't handle his liquor."

"Who're you callin' 'Gilly'…stupid…rabbit wanna-be? And I handle…my liq-war…juss fine…" Gilbert slurred as he slumped against the couch. The 'stupid -rabbit wanna-be had been certain to put his hat back on, and he wore a pair of black gloves.

Lucero smirked. "Hey, kid, how many fingers am I holding up?" He held up a hand with five fingers.

Gilbert squinted and seemed to focus very hard before he replied decidedly. "Fish." and promptly turned his focus on his young master despite Lucero's look of puzzled amusement. "Oz…you gotta…cheer up for me…'kay? I can't…stand when yer sad…" Gilbert fell over on one side suddenly and he laid there with a bleary expression as he pawed lightly at his young master's left hand, which was most in reach.

Oz's expression softened as he lifted that hand to brush the hair from Gilbert's face lightly. "Sorry, Gil." he whispered and Gilbert mumbled something incoherent in reply.

Oz sighed and then chuckled lightly before his gaze slid to Lucero. "You don't drink?"

"Not a drop." Lucero replied softly before he bowed. "If it's all the same to you, my lord, I should retire for the night."

"Just call me 'Oz'." he replied with his nose lightly scrunched.

Lucero grinned and nearly replied when Sharon came before them and held something out to Lucero, a small, red-cake of some sort.

"I made this for you…please eat it…you filthy pig." she slurred lightly.

"You…for me?" he blinked in surprise as he took the lumpy thing and eyed it before he found himself prodded with Sharon's fan who lifted a brow expectantly.

"Ah…right then." he eyed the little 'cake' warily before he ate it in one bite…and promptly made a choked noise. It was spicy. No, that was an understatement. It was _hot_.

Lucero fought a gag as he ran to the table and picked up what looked to be water in a tall glass and he gulped it down quickly only to gasp and splutter. He'd just downed very strong alcohol and he swayed before he promptly collapsed.

"Lucero!" Oz darted over while Oscar, assuming it was in good fun, laughed as Sharon rejoined him and Break. Gilbert eyed them from the couch and stumbled to his feet. "Hey…uh…are you alright?"

"…" Lucero's head was down and after a moment he mumbled. "I'm..sen…sensi…sensive…"

"Sensitive?" Oz supplied helpfully.

"Thas' the one! To al…al…drinking."

"Hn, stupid rabbit wanna be…can't handle his…drinks." Gilbert snickered and Oz frowned up at him.

"You're one to talk…"

"Oz!" Gilbert whined a bit as he slunk down beside them.

Lucero tilted and then slid onto the ground, unmoving.

"Hey…Lucero? Lucero!" Oz shook him and then paused when he saw the other breathing…he had…fallen asleep?

"…Hey, Gil? Do you think you can carry him to my room?"

"Huh? Your room?" Gilbert already sounded a little better. He got drunk hard and fast, but he came to quickly enough. Gilbert eyed the sleeping boy and stumbled to his feet. "I can do anything for the young master." he growled as he recalled Lucero buttering up to his young master.

"…Ah, right…" Oz was surrounded by the strangest people…but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Much stumbling, bumping, and a broken vase later…Lucero was set on the couch that Oz usually occupied…whenever Alice stayed in his room.

Gilbert and Oz stood side by side as they looked down at him. "…Like this he almost…doesn't seem like such a brat…" Gilbert mumbled, a bit sleepy himself.

Oz chuckled and patted Gilbert's arm. "Let's get you to bed, Gil.."

Five minutes and some squirming later, Gilbert was tucked into Oz's bed and Gilbert frowned at Oz. "Where're you gonna sleep?"

"I'll-h-hey!" Gilbert had tugged the other into bed and promptly pulled Oz into his arms. He nuzzled the boy lightly and Oz gave up with a sigh as he ruffled Gilbert's hair lightly.

Oz smiled slightly. "We're such a mess, Gil, aren't we?"

"Huh…?"

"Nevermind, Gil, go to sleep…" he said as he kissed the other's cheek lightly and chuckled when Gilbert blushed darkly before he pulled Oz closer.

"I'd do anything for you, Oz…anything…" Gilbert's bleary gaze was earnest and sincere, sweet as always.

Oz blinked as he recalled the question he'd been asked earlier, the one he had never had to answer. The one that he knew would be no problem for Gil…between Oz and anyone…how could he ever leave his little Gilbert alone?

"You at my side…that's enough, Gil…you already do so much…"

Gilbert blinked and furrowed his brow as if trying to understand before Oz tapped his nose. "Go to sleep." Oz commanded softly with a little smile and Gilbert remained confused a moment before his eyes slid closed and he complied.

Oz eyed his servant and best friend a moment. It was Gilbert's face, but older…the other had become a man and he was still a boy. But nothing had changed, wasn't that right? Gilbert was still his Gil, and he was still Gil's young master…

Nothing had changed…

Except Oz.

**(This chapter was supposed to have a different ending, but I really wanted to get this posted and I have no time to finish, hence the possibly notably rushed writing pretty much just after the drunk scene starts…and way back at Vince/Ada several nights ago. I've been trying for like a week and a half but between YYH and passing out I haven't been able to…*cough* But I should be getting back into the groove of things. Next chapter we'll find out a little more about Luc! (Yes, there was a point to getting him drunk even though this short chap seems so pathetic) XD This chapter was supposed to be a 'feel good' chap, at least as far as Oscar coming in…something to soften all the drama. Maybe it'll still be in the next few chaps. I can't just rush into everything all at once XD but we'll see. I've missed you peeps! *hugglez you all* XD) **


	16. The Reprieve of Dawn

**BAH! It's 10:00 clock…I'll try and finish this…I was supposed to have Wednesday off but I have jury duty… ;-; As for my absence…it was due to work, of course, but as you've noticed I can generally work around that…so it also came down to me watching the entire Yu Yu Hakusho series. I have no others to watch at the moment, so I'm free to write! But whenever I tried to write I would pass out within fifteen minutes, I guess I've just been that tired. I shall do my best to persevere! Thanks for sticking with me despite my failures, dearies! XD *considering a bit of editing on the last chapter as well* XD By the by, I pretty much perfected the Ozbert cookies the second time around but my mom threw them away after just two days because she decided that no one was eating them…hmph. I shall have to make a recipe fic after all-sometime, and finish Moony's requests…and this and other stories I've started…*attention span of a wall* So Emily's 'Booze' bit was the funny part…and here I thought Gil's 'fish' was the big winner. XD 2+2=Fish was my inspiration for that…XDD Love from Witchy XD~ **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Shatter_.

Oz jumped upright in bed, startled by the sound of glass as it shattered against the floor. The moon had risen high in the sky and he squinted into the dim light. Beside him, Gilbert had jumped upright as well and Gilbert winced against a hangover headache he hadn't yet been able to sleep off.

But it didn't take him long to jump from the bed and move in front of Oz protectively as he squinted into the room, only to feel his eyes widen in response to what he saw.

Lucero had apparently shattered a vase and gripped a piece of it tightly in his hand to allow his blood to trickle down. His pupils had overtaken his irises, although the whites of his eyes remained. He muttered something at a rapid pace and Gilbert and Oz both stared before Gilbert thought to move.

"Hey!" Gilbert snatched the other's wrist and slammed the piece of vase from Lucero's hand. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded as he glared down at the other, startled as Lucero's blank eyes widened. "A-Adri…? Is it really you…?" Lucero's voice and body trembled as he gripped suddenly at Gilbert's shirt, a stain of blood blossoming against the white as Lucero's hand bled and a startled Gilbert released Lucero's wrist.

"I'm so sorry…" Tears welled up in Lucero's eyes. "For everything…but don't worry about the cost, I've taken it all…I brought you back…"

A helpless Gilbert stared down at Lucero before he looked to the equally startled Oz beside him. Oz's gaze slowly slid up to Gilbert before he came forward and spoke softly, as if to a wounded animal.

"Lucero…Luc? I'm Oz and he's Gilbert…not 'Adri'…are you alright?"

Lucero stiffened and his gaze focused beyond them a moment, as if he had heard something elsewhere, before the black of his pupils slowly receded and his violet irises were restored. "Oz." he repeated, barely a whisper before he jerked away from the pair of them and clutched his bleeding hand. The madness in his eyes receded as well as intelligence and focus sharpened his gaze. "Alcohol weakens the consciousness. That's dangerous for a necromancer. I was lucky that it only gave me nightmares…forgive the disturbance." he muttered as he clutched his hand.

"Hold on!" Gilbert protested. "That was more than a nightmare! What were you doing? And who is Adri?"

Lucero froze and all color drained from his face a moment before his expression went blank as he replied coolly. "As I said, I had a nightmare. I acted according to that, nothing more…and everything about it is none of your concern."

Oz reflected on the other's words. Adri…and a price…to bring him back? Something tugged at his memory, what had Break said?

"…_one of the long lost Dare brothers…"_

Brothers. Plural. And yet here was only one…could it be?

"You're cutting yourself up in my young master's room! That is my concern!" Gilbert growled in reply as Lucero rose stiffly.

"I will clean it all up in the morning. For now, doesn't your 'young master' need his rest/"

Gilbert blinked. "Ah-" he couldn't deny that. All of this fuss…and how did Oz feel? Gilbert slid a troubled golden-eyed gaze down at the other.

"I'm fine, Gil, really." Oz sought to reassure the other before he turned his gaze onto Lucero. "You won't try to run now, will you?"

Lucero eyed him a moment before he bowed slightly. "As I've said…why bother running from that clever clown of yours? And besides, it's much easier to serve you from nearby, my lord." Lucero said in his charming voice as he smiled wryly at Oz. "I just need a bit of rest, but be assured…I remain your faithful servant, Master Oz."

Gilbert glared lightly at the other as Lucero lifted form his smooth bow with a faint smirk. "I don't trust you."

"Gil!" If not for Lucero, Vincent would be dead and they might well still be trapped in the Abyss, what was not to be trusted more than in anyone else?

"It's alright, my lord. I don't require his trust to do as I must…Excuse me." Lucero moved past before either could reply and headed quickly out of the room.

Oz watched him go before he turned a frown onto Gilbert. The latter of whom quickly said. "He's a criminal!"

"According to Pandora, so am I. I'm an illegal contractor as well."

"But…you haven't…"

"Killed? It seems he hasn't either, if he was trapped the whole time…but whether he has or hasn't, he's helped us, hasn't he? We need all the help we can get right now, Gil…for Alice's sake…"

Gilbert silenced at that before he slowly nodded. "I understand…" Silence stretched between them for a moment before Gilbert motioned to the bed. "Let's get you to bed…you need your rest…"

"You too, Gil. Your head still hurts, right? Jeez, Gil's such a lightweight." Oz drawled and Gilbert flushed as he promptly grabbed Oz's shoulders and steered him to bed.

"Well, there you go, good nig-" he paused as Oz grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him down before he pulled at Gilbert to get into bed beside him.

"O-Oz! What-"

"Since I got back from the Abyss, I haven't slept alone…we slept together plenty too when…" 'we were kids', but would that seem strange…if Oz still was, and Gilbert had grown up? "…we were together last.." he finished. "So…it'd be nice if Gil would sleep with me until we find Alice…and after sometimes too, of course." he chuckled a bit before he looked down at the bed. "If you don't want to though-"

Strong arms slid around him before he could finish his words as Gilbert slid in beside him and pulled him close, this time fully cognizant rather than half-drunk. "I'd be glad to, Oz." he said softly as he leaned his cheek against Oz's head lightly.

Oz's eyes widened slightly as he found himself held in Gilbert's warm arms before he chuckled lightly with an expression twisted with pain…and a smile. "Thanks, Gil." he whispered as he slipped an arm around Gilbert's waist and let himself take in the other's comfort and nearness…his Gil…

"Hey, Gil…?"

"Yeah, Oz?" Gilbert tilted his head to meet Oz's gaze as the other tilted his head to meet Gilbert's.

"I want you by my side, always…"

Gilbert blinked in surprise before he replied without hesitation. "I always will be…I promised, didn't I?"

"But because you want to…not because you promised.."

Gilbert's brow furrowed a moment as he tried to figure out where this was coming from, but finally he just lifted a hand to ruffle Oz's hair before he rested his hand there and smiled. "There's nothing I want more, Oz…I want to be by your side, I want to serve you always."

Oz's eyes widened slightly before he buried his face in the other's chest and Gilbert chuckled as he slid his arm back around Oz and held him close. "I want to be beside you always too, Gil…that's _our_ promise…our always.."

Gilbert felt a warmth and comfort he hadn't achieved in quite some time, except perhaps in the cave when Oz had stayed with him despite his monstrous form. Oz wanted to be with him always, as Gilbert did with Oz…he was the only one, more even than the rabbit, that Oz would come to this way…his precious young master…

"Goodnight, Oz." Gilbert said softly as he held the other close, warmed by the other.

"Night, Gil." Oz replied with a faint smile as he fell asleep in Gilbert's arms, with a sense of warmth and safety he too had not had in quite some time.

The pair lay asleep together in the light of the moon, a brief respite from their pain and a blissful moment of peace before the dawn.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Outside, Raven peered down quietly from his 'perch' atop the roof as Lucero crouched down beside a tree and wretched before he slumped against the tree with a trickle of tears down his cheeks. The nightmare of that day haunted him…and furthermore… The years he'd expected to have left had dwindled, and he wondered if for all he'd done…would he have even a year left?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**BWAH! So I managed to finish although I passed out last night so I gotta hurry and post this as I need to be out the door for work. Again, not the ending I'd thought of but I figured I'd do some Ozbert to make up for my horrible absence and such XD LOVE FROM WITCHY CONTINUES! XD~ **


	17. Reminescence

**10pm again, can I do this? We'll see again XD I have jury duty tomorrow, on one of my only two days off for the entire month. Crappy? YES *too depressed to exist* ;-; **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oz…Oz…wake up…" A gentle hand shook Oz's shoulder and the boy moaned a bit as he pushed at that hand.

"Ugn…five more minutes, Gil…" he mumbled, strangely reminiscent of their old times together. Pre-Abyss, as it were.

Gilbert had been reluctant to awaken his young master, he more than needed his rest…but on a whim, and with the hope that it would please Oz…he'd gotten up quietly and made breakfast. And rather than let it get cold, he would wake the other up now…it was nearly ten or so anyway…

"No, Oz, five minutes was five minutes ago." Gilbert chided lightly as he smiled slightly down at Oz and brushed some of the hair from his face gently. He looked so…peaceful in that moment, his golden hair about his pale face as those emerald eyes he so enjoyed slid sleepily open.

"Mmm…Gil…what is it…?" Oz mumbled as he huffed a bit and pushed Gilbert's hand away lightly although he slowly pushed himself up and sat up with his eyes closed a moment.

Just like old times indeed.

"I made breakfast, Oz. But if you're not hungry-"

"Huh?" Oz's eyes were open in an instant. "Gil cooked? Then what are we waiting for, jeez, Gil!" he all but hopped out of bed as he smiled brightly at Gilbert and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt as he pulled him along towards the dining room.

Gilbert blinked, a bit surprised as the other displayed more enthusiasm than even he had expected but it warmed him all the same. Oz's pleasure at his actions, and at something like his cooking, meant more to him than anyone else's, after all.

Oz kept his smile bright as he dragged the other along and tried to push aside any remaining grogginess. Was he excited? Most definitely. Was he as excited as he seemed? Not necessarily. But he knew how Gilbert was about his cooking, and also…the things that little Gil had done so often weren't done nearly enough with 'Raven'. He missed things like this, their little mornings together, and he wanted to shed light on the shadows the past week or so had cast on them.

Oz entered the dining room and saw a stack of pancakes, bacon, toast, and scrambled eggs. His own plate had a pancake decked out like a face, complete with scrambled egg eyes, a bacon smile, and a piece of toast set at the edge as if coming from the bacon mouth. "Aww, Gil…" he headed over to his seat and plopped down, pleased to see that Gilbert had a plate as well. It had taken such time in his youth to convince the other that it was alright to sit at the table beside him. "It looks great.." he said softly before he smiled warmly at Gilbert, who blushed lightly but seemed pleased nonetheless.

"…I'm glad you like it, Oz…I thought maybe…" he trailed off. Gilbert had been worried that Oz would find it a bit…childish at this point. But the other seemed to have been made a bit happier by it in truth. "I thought your tastes might have changed…" he finished.

Oz chuckled. "Silly, Gil…I'll always love your cooking best." he announced as he began to dig in and pay his compliments to the chef, who had turned a nice shade of pink…

A couple of helpings and a darker shade of pink later, Oz finished and sighed contentedly before he smiled at Gilbert. "Thanks, Gil, that was really great!"

"Erm.." Gilbert flushed with pleasure. "You're welcome, Oz…"

There was the briefest moment of silence before Oz piped up. " Hey, Gil, let's go for a walk!"

"What?" Gilbert blinked.

"A walk…y'know…walking…legs…moving…generally forward?" At Gilbert's slight huff his smile only widened. "We can go for a walk, just you and I…it'll be nice…just for a little bit?"

Gilbert's gaze softened as he eyed the other a moment before he nodded lightly. "That's fine…are you sure you feel up for it?"

Oz smiled up at Gilbert reassuringly. "I feel fine…if I get tired, I'll just make you carry me home." he further reassured the other and Gilbert winced.

Oz slid out of his chair and scooped up his plate, only to have it taken smoothly from his hands as Gilbert grabbed the other plate. "I was going to help." Oz pouted lightly as he followed the other to the kitchen where Gilbert began to wash off the breakfast ware.

"Absolutely not." Gilbert said and Oz scrunched his nose in reply as he waited for the other to finish. "It's cold out, Oz…you should wear a coat…and take off your pajamas." Gilbert noted.

Oz glanced down at himself as if surprised to find himself in that attire before he grinned sheepishly. "Yeah…maybe Gil's right…one sec…" he headed off and returned several minutes later in his usual clothes, albeit with the addition of a jacket. Gilbert had retrieved his as well.

Oz smiled up at the other before he patted Gilbert's arm. "Ready, Gil?"

"Ready, Oz." was Gilbert's reply with a faint smile as the pair headed out into the morning ,nearly afternoon, sunlight.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**It's short. It's lame. But it's a chapter. And Ozbert fluff. I needed to insert a break from all the action XDD And I am falling asleep…XD hopefully I get out of jury duty ASAP…wish me luck! As for Lota…we'll know by the third book about him! Maybe a little sooner. As for couples…if there're any (Beisdes ReimxBreak)…I think it's Oz/Alice…but we'll see. XD And now…*crashes at 11:22pm to be up at 5:50am for Jury Duty* ;-; NIGHT! **


	18. Lake of Memories

**So jury duty actually rocked even though I didn't get any writing done on my poor day off. ;-; I pretty much won the case from the jury room though, no joke. I impressed the lawyers, and one of my fellow jurors commented that they'd 'hate to have me on their jury' XDD It was a pretty good day, I got called and chosen pretty immediately so I didn't have to wait forever…I DIGRESS! More fluff. I want this nice break of action and fluff-emphasis to continue…especially since my inspiration is flying around right now XD Thanks for the continued support my dear pals! It really brightens my day. Or night. Or morning. Or the evening hours. Whatever the case may be. XD**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The sun gleamed overhead as Gilbert and Oz walked side by side, albeit with different demeanors. Oz's face seemed cheerful and suited to the bright array , whereas Gilbert, who walked beside him with his eyes downward and his expression troubled, seemed better suited for darker musings.

"…W-What? Oz?" Gilbert blinked as he stumbled to catch his balance after Oz abruptly moved in front of him and he more or less ran into his young master. "What is it? Are you feeling alright? Should we go back?" Gilbert's expression was instantly concerned and Oz lifted a brow before he poked his servant's stomach.

"Gil looks depressed. What's wrong?" Oz said with a light frown tilting his lips.

Gilbert blinked and for a moment, his brows furrowed in pain and he looked away before he shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, Oz, I-"

Oz reached his hand up to shove his fingers against Gilbert's mouth. "I don't like it when Gil lies." Oz warned and Gilbert's initial protest faded into a slump of his shoulders as he stared down at Oz a moment before he looked away and gently took the other's wrist and moved Oz's hand from his mouth.

"I'm fine, Oz, really…"

"You don't look fine."

"…Well I am."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Well I am.."

"Gilbert."

Gilbert winced. "Oz, please…I..huh?" Oz's hand slipped into Gilbert's and the emerald-eyed boy stared intently up at Gilbert.

"You can tell me, Gil, no matter what it is. You should know that." Oz said softly.

Gilbert did know that. No matter how silly, Oz would listen, no matter how pathetic, Oz would comfort him, no matter how troublesome, Oz would stand by him…but that was all the more reason that he couldn't burden the other…not with his problems or anyone else's, preferably not even with his own. But he could never say 'no' to Oz long, or actually…at all, back in the good ole Pre-Abyss days… So it was that he found himself blurting out- "I'm sorry."

Oz blinked, it was his turn to be surprised, "Sorry for…what?"

Gilbert shifted awkwardly before he mumbled. "How I acted…there was no excuse…I should never…what I said…I didn't mean…I would never…"

"Gil."

Golden eyes lifted from the ground to meet the emerald ones before him.

"It's okay." Oz tightened his grip on Gilbert's hand reassuringly. "It wasn't your fault…and now you're better, right? I knew you wouldn't break our absolute, Gil." he offered the other a smile that Gilbert didn't return.

Gilbert tugged his hand away gently and rubbed it with his other hand as if it stung a bit. "But…I did…I tried to hurt you…with what I said and did…and I…left you when you needed me…I'm such…a poor excuse for a servant…" Gilbert's head hung, ashamed, and he mumbled. "What if I hurt you again?"

"Gil didn't hurt me before, and I'm just fine now." Oz clapped his hands together. "Gil's just worrying for nothing…"

Gilbert's gaze was back on the ground and he shook his head. "It's not 'nothing', Oz…if I ever…really hurt you…ugh! What the Hell, Oz?" Gilbert clutched his stomach with clenched teeth.

Oz had slammed a fist into Gilbert's stomach and while it didn't compare to say, a man's punch, it still hurt and the stomach area was sensitive.

And Oz had a damned good right hook, apparently.

Oz smiled brightly though, despite Gilbert's abrupt change from gloomy to irritated, and said. "See? Even if I smack Gil around…he just makes cute faces. If I did that to someone else…well, I might get punched back." Oz chuckled and Gilbert simply stared down at his young master, uncertain of whether or not to continue his depression, irritation, or some mixture of pleasure and embarrassment at the irksome compliment.

Gilbert rubbed his stomach as he frowned down at the other. "You're not taking me seriously, Oz…what if-"

"-You're right. I'm not. Know why? Because I know that Gil would never hurt me, not if he's still Gil. The Abyss made you go crazy, that's not your fault…you only got that way trying to protect me…and isn't that what you've done? Anyone else definitely would have…left me by now…but even when I was gone, for ten years, you tried to save me…and since I came back…you've taken care of me…I believe in you, Gilbert. So start believing in yourself." Oz said softly before he smirked as he started to walk again, an indication that he was done with the conversation. "Jeez, Gil, you're such a sissy…I barely punched you and you looked like you were gonna cry."

Gilbert had listened to Oz's words and found his emotions going haywire. Should he be relieved? Elated? Worried? Oz truly believed in him, even though it went against his general nature to place faith in others-or anything really, even though he'd been so broken (Gilbert still blamed himself for much of that) he still…believed in Gilbert…it didn't ease most of his concerns, but it did soothe his troubled soul a bit. As Oz suddenly changed the mood, he flushed a bit and put a defensive hand to his stomach. "Liar." he mumbled. "You hit as hard as you could."

"Nahhh. Still, at least it was only your stomach right? Since Gil got so tall, I might have missed~" Oz let that hand and Gilbert grimaced at the thought of Oz's punch landing just a shade lower. Now _that_ would have been painful. But Oz was right, he might stop the other, but he'd never hurt him back…slapping Oz, even when it was necessary in Alice's memories, had pained him…he could never hurt the other just because Oz had hurt him…Oz was his young master, after all. _His_.

Before long, they reached the edge of a small lake, not unlike the one found at Oz's manor. Oz looked over it for a moment before he sat down at the water's edge and traced his finger against it lightly. "Remember our lake, Gil? I taught you to swim…you were really terrible…and we'd come home soaking wet and Mrs. Kate would be furious…and when Uncle came with us…we have good memories of the lake. Now any lake reminds me of them." Oz mused with a faint smile and Gilbert watched the other before he sat down beside him. He looked to the other a moment, but Oz's gaze was on the water, probably on purpose and he lifted a hand to ruffle the other's hair lightly.

"I remember. Any lake reminds me too…"

"_That's right…c'mon, Gil, stroke!" Oz laughed as he moved alongside of the terrified Gilbert. _

"_Y-Young master…what if I-" _

"_Don't worry, Gil. I won't let you sink, I've got you." he reassured the other with a bright smile as he held the other's arm steady and gave him a feel for moving about the water._

_Gilbert smiled lightly and then focused…for his young master, he would work hard and learn…_

Oz chuckled. "Hey, Gil…let's go for a swim, kay?"

"What?" Gilbert blinked.

"You heard me." Oz had already begun to pull off his shoes and shirt, along with the rest of his clothes till he was down to his boxers. There were still some bandages on him from his wounds and Gilbert frowned with concern.

"You shouldn't-"

"Are you coming or not?" Oz interrupted demandingly with a hand on his hip as he lifted an expectant brow.

Gilbert hesitated and then sighed, he knew that he couldn't argue with the other, best to be alongside him in case he needed to bring the other ashore. He slowly stripped his clothes till he was in his boxers as well and as he looked up, he found Oz's gaze fixed on his chest with a pained expression. Ah, the scar…this was the first time, surprisingly enough, that Oz had really seen it so blatantly.

"Oz…" When the boy moved forward, he was startled, and he stared down at the other as Oz stood right before him and stared at the scar a moment before he brushed his fingers against it and traced it a bit, sending a shiver down Gilbert's spine. Only Vincent had ever dared or been allowed to do the same, but when Vincent had done it, it just made him uncomfortable…now…he was between enjoyment of his young master's nearness, and pain for the other's pain, for his sorrow.

"That day…" Oz spoke quietly. "With Zwei…I thought you'd hate me for sure…" almost a whisper now. "Didn't you? All of your pain…it was my fault…"

Gilbert stared a moment before he caught Oz's wrist in a strong, but not painful, grip and Oz looked up in surprise as golden eyes met emerald. "No, it wasn't. I chose to serve you, Oz. And I don't regret it…this scar was what I got for protecting that prick…I didn't want you to have that burden…I didn't want you to be hurt…and I never have, and never will, blame you for it…for any of it…you didn't ask to be stuck in the Abyss…and as for me…you didn't…have to take care of me the way you did…the way you still do…I wasn't sure you could accept me like I am now but…you treat me the same as ever…" His emotions got a bit carried away in the form of a few tears welling up in his eyes. Ten years of dry-eyes, and now this? Oz really had him wrapped around his finger, emotions included. "I don't regret it…I want to be your servant always…I want to protect you…and our absolute.." he finished softly as he moved his hand up to hold Oz's tightly a moment, and he stared a bit hesitantly at the other as he awaited his reply.

Oz stared back at the other a moment before his grip on Gilbert's hand tightened and he moved forward to rest his head against Gilbert's chest, and Gilbert's arm slid around Oz as he pulled the other close and held him, and his hand. "No matter what Gil looks like or does…no matter what happens…you're still my Gil…and unless you want to leave me yourself-when you're not crazy from the Abyss-then I won't let you go…I'll keep you by my side always…so quit saying stupid things, okay?" Oz pulled Gilbert's hand to his chest and rested his lips against it as he murmured. "Gil's mine."

"And you're mine…" Gilbert murmured the words back without thinking before he blushed darkly. "Ah, that is…"

"Yup." Oz surprised Gilbert with that cut off as the boy looked up at Gilbert with a smile. "You're mine and I'm yours, and we're both a pair of fools…but that's okay, that's why we have each other, right?"

Gilbert blinked before he slowly smiled back and chuckled slightly as he lifted a hand to ruffle Oz's hair before he pulled him close again. "Yeah, Oz…that's right."

It wasn't until the sun had nearly set that they reached Sharon's manor-sopping wet-but both far more cheered than when they had left. A day spent at play, a day of memories, and a day that resounded with their bond, their absolute, their always.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**If I'd had more time there would have been probably two flashbacks of better size…but I didn't…XD I woke up 20 mins early to finish this, I keep passing out before I can and getting busy. But I'm trying! Yay for Ozbert fluff! I was fond of it this time XD ENJOY! Andddd *hugglez* I adore you all. Thank you for hugging my soul with your reads. XD~**


	19. The Departure of Dawn

**This has taken entirely too long. I apologize profusely. _ And I want to get this posted tonight...so I'm gonna get to work now. And try to remember what the Heck I was thinking ;-;**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

The chime of the clock as it struck midnight was Vincent's only indication of the passing time. As it was, he had been far too lost in his own thoughts, in what had occurred over the past few days, to really note it for himself.

Vincent had died. He knew it truly. His soul and body were parted and yet, unnaturally, he had remained and been restored to 'life'. All because of that creepy man, that rabbit-man Lucero. As for Lottie Baskerville, he had somehow managed to take her life with his own hands, an act which satisfied him deeply...and troubled him. In all honesty, he had expected to die that night, to die with her because how could he have survived? And now that he had, suspected by Pandora and now a traitor to the Baskervilles...what was he to do?

As for Leo...since Elliot's miraculous return to life, Leo had mentioned nothing of their attempted arrangement. Would there be no end to his suffering?

There was a rustle of wind outside, sudden and strong, and the window of his room burst open, and he knew well that it wasn't ordinary 'wind' that had caused the incident. Vincent rose instantly with his hand on his gun as he stared at the window and allowed his eyes to adjust to the light as he waited a moment before he stepped towards it. He could see nothing outside on the grounds below, nor in the tree beside the window...nothing save a little hair clip that glinted a bit, one that seemed familiar...

_Ada, covered in bush-residue, with a few dirt smudges about her face, and a strangely elven sort of cloak and costume smiled brightly as the rose-pin hair clip that held her hair aside glinted faintly in the light._

Vincent's hands clasped about the pin as he whispered grimly. "Ada."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"So they spent the day at play, did they? How...unusual." Break noted after a servant had issued a report to him regarding the activities of Oz Vessalius and Gilbert Nightray for the day. He stood beside his desk and reviewed reports lately arrived from Pandora. All of it was garbage. Just nonsense telling him of what he already knew and nothing of the one damned subject, or rather, person that he wished to know of.

Reim Lunettes.

He had expected some sort of secret communication with the other to ensure after his departure with his prick of a master, but no such communication had come and as far as he'd heard...no one of Pandora had caught wind of him either. Which meant either that Barma had decided to cloister Reim, or...

Something was wrong.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sharon Rainsworth steeled herself as she pulled up before the Barma mansion in a nondescript carriage an hour or so before midnight. The only ones on the streets, barring some oddity, were the whores and drunkards of the city, those that wouldn't think twice about an unmarked carriage about town. Which suited her purpose well since, under no circumstances, was she to be recognized. And furthermore, neither her mother nor Break knew where she had gone. She had told them that she would be paying a social call and staying over until the next afternoon, a rarity for her, but she'd bolstered it by adding a bit of longing and mentioning that it would be nice to be amongst the company of the women. Break and her mother alone knew her inner pain, that despite the fact that she didn't truly regret her sacrifice for the good of the all...

She wanted to be a true woman.

Oh well, that was no matter at the present. At the present, her intent was to get Duke Barma to reconsidered his condemnation of the Vessalius and Nightray houses, and to assist with what they had learned. She was certain that she could, if not reason with him, then produce something that might be of interest...surely he wouldn't deny Sheryl Rainsworth's daughter...or perhaps he would. He _had_ nearly attacked her, and it was a nearly only because Gilbert had stepped in to defend her. But what choice did she have? If her mother would not intercede, the duty fell on her shoulders, and she was determined not to fail.

Sharon stepped quietly up to the doors of the mansion robed in a dark cloak pulled over her head, and she steeled herself further as she lifted her hand to clang the door-knocker.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Tinkle. Tinkle. Tinkle._

_"You again..." Gilbert growled as he faced the man before him. As always, his hat covered most of his face, but the Bellman's, Lota's, lips were curved into a little smile._

_"Me again." he agreed as he stepped down from his sitting position in mid-air to walk towards Gilbert. "You've lightened Oz's heart today. Your presence at his side warms him more than you realize...I am pleased that you've taken what I've shown you so well..."_

_"What?" Gilbert muttered. "That if I hadn't been at Oz's side, so many terrible things would have happened? For all I know, you're lying." _

_"And yet, you know that I am not. That if you hadn't been by Oz's side, he would long ago have grown cold and there would have been only more death around him. You, despite your own darkness, are Oz's light." _

_Gilbert blinked in surprise and then scoffed. "Yeah, right...I'm just...his servant. I failed him, I have failed him...many times." _

_"Failure doesn't change what you are, or who you are, or what and who you are to him. Oz needs you, Gilbert. And I would see you stay at his side."_

_Gilbert eyed the other a moment before he shook his head. "Aren't you our 'enemy'? What do you care?" _

_Lota's smile returned, slightly wider. "It is often strange, but true, that we harm most those whom we most love...but you already know that, don't you, Gilly?" _

_Gilbert's brow furrowed, but as he opened his mouth to speak-the black world around him faded as his eyes opened wide._

"Gil...Gilbert!" a hand connected with the side of Gilbert's face and he jerked awake to stare at the boy before him in surprise before he rubbed his cheek.

"Oz...?" he mumbled. "Whas'wrong...?" he slurred, a bit sleepily before he rubbed his eyes and squinted to clear it.

Oz stared down at his servant a moment before he spoke. "You kept muttering something and tossed and turned...I thought you were having a bad dream.."

Gilbert paused a moment to consider that, but he couldn't recall what he dreamed entirely...vague images...and a sense that...he needed to stay by Oz's side, more so than usual. "No...I don't remember."

"Don't remember?" Oz, who had spent the night snuggled up to Gilbert yet again, blinked. "Then maybe it was a bad dream.."

"Yeah, maybe." Gilbert muttered as he looked away a moment before he looked back at the concerned Oz and ruffled his hair lightly. "Don't worry, Oz. It wouldn't matter if it was a bad dream, because you're with me, right?"

Oz blinked and then his gaze softened as he nodded and brushed his fingers through a bit of Gilbert's hair. "Yeah, Gil, that's right." he chuckled slightly and rose as he stretched with a yawn. "Mmm, so what's Gil gonna cook this morning?" Oz asked cheerily.

Gilbert winced. "Wasn't yesterday morning enough?"

"Is my servant actually _whining_?" Oz asked with mock-sternness as he lifted an 'imperious' brow at Gilbert.

Gilbert eyed Oz a moment before he said humbly. "Of course not, just marveling at my master's incredible appetite-" a pillow was thrown at his head and Gilbert blinked before he chuckled a bit and tossed one back.

"Oh, this means war!" Oz announced as he all but tackled Gilbert as he straddled the other's waist and shoved a pillow into his face before he jabbed his fingers into Gilbert's sides, he had always been deathly ticklish...and sure enough, Gilbert made a choked sound and jerked before he let out a stifled bit of laughter. But times had changed and Gilbert had the advantage as he grabbed Oz's wrists and held them away as he shook off the pillow and regarded his young master and best friend with messy hair and a slightly flushed face.

"Oz...to do such things...did you forget I grew?" Gilbert asked with a faint smile as he kept the other's wrists in one hand and tickled Oz's stomach with the other. Gilbert wasn't the only ticklish one.

Oz's eyes widened and he made a strange sort of yelp before he collapsed on Gilbert, laughing.

Gilbert stopped moving and reveled in it for a moment, he couldn't help himself...it had been so long since he'd heard the other really laugh..so very long...

Oz sat up, his wrists still held as he regarded the other. "What's wrong now, Gil?"

Gilbert blinked back to attention before he shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, Oz...I'm just glad to hear you laughing again..."

Oz's brow furrowed slightly and then his gaze softened again. He opened his mouth to speak when the door burst open and Break entered. "Huh...Break, what-"

"No time. Sharon's been kidnapped."

"_What_." Oz and Gilbert in unison.

"Sharon. Has. Been. Kidnapped. So get the Hell up." Break growled. His clothes were slightly messy and his hair a bit undone, he hadn't slept well clearly and he looked worse for wear. But that aside...

Sharon had been kidnapped?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**(YAY! Chappie. I fell asleep ;-; but I woke up this morning and finished before work. XD Goodbye Oz/Gil fluff...the beautiful interlude is over...LET THE EVIL ACTION BEGIN! And pave the way for the third book. XD I've missed you allll *showers you with hugglez*)~**


	20. A Promise Amongst Men

**Hmm. I'm guessing that no one got the fact that Ada was also kidnapped. That's my bad for failing it XD That's why I described the rose-clip and such. The Baskervilles stuck in in the tree and made the window open so Vincent would see and know-THEY GOTS HER Thank you for the warm greetings, buddies. They brightened my existence. I was gonna be so sad if I got back and it was like...'Who is this dorkutard?' XD BUT WHERE ARE CHIBI AND MY HUGS? ;-; I was going to post to Black of All Hearts next, but the Ada thing bugged me. So here we are. Even though I have nothing planned to write at this particular moment. I'll try and finish this tonight XDD**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Oz and Gilbert stared at the disheveled Break in stunned silence a moment before Gilbert jerked up from the bed as he went over to Break's side. Gilbert lifted a hand to set on Break's shoulder as he asked, "Who took her?", but Break pushed it aside without moving his head. Little good it would have done, for all that he was nearly completely blind.

"Who do you think? She was supposed to be paying a social call last night, she never arrived and this morning..." his hand clenched into a fist before he produced a small ribbon that she had been wearing, tied to a piece of paper with the letter 'B' in the crimson coloring of the Baskervilles.

"Baskervilles..." Oz muttered as he joined the pair and then looked to Break. "We have to get her back..."

"As well I know, Oz." Break bit back without his usual formal address and Oz blinked in surprise. Break was on edge and it was rare to see that sort of emotion from him. But Break was agitated. Sharon was in danger, taken from right under his nose and he had to resort for asking for help from these two because...well, who else did he have? Time was, he would have gone alone...but he'd been of greater strength then, able to see...

Now, he had little choice in the matter.

"Gilbert will speak with Vincent. I'll try to speak with Barma...I still have knowledge he wants, that might be worth more to him than his tantrum." he muttered.

"With Vincent?" Gilbert asked in surprise.

Break's sightless eyes met Gilbert's evenly. "As I've said, Gilbert...Vincent is not a loyal member of Pandora as you would believe...either way...if he happened to have..'heard' something, he just might tell _you_. As for Barma...there is little that escapes his notice...I don't want to talk to him, but for Sharon..."

Oz and Gilbert exchanged a glance. Even Break couldn't remain stoic in this case. They both knew that despite his nonchalant attitude and demeanor, he cared more than he would say, and he certainly cared for Sharon more than anything else...

"Don't worry, Break...we'll get her back! And Alice will hel-" he trailed off as he remembered that Alice too was...missing.

Break eyed Oz a moment in silence while Gilbert passed a sympathetic glance to his master, unsure of what to say.

Oz forced a smile. "I'll speak with Uncle Oscar right away...we'll meet back here tonight...alright?"

Gilbert's sympathetic expression hadn't changed as he nodded, and Break seemed agitated but gave a stiff nod. None of them wanted to leave Sharon's rescue to be put off for even a moment more, but they had nothing to go on. And surely they wouldn't have simply brought Sharon to Sablier, something so likely...only if it were a trap, and so they would stiil need to plan accordingly.

"I'll help as well." a voice from the doorway. They turned to find Lucero with Raven at his back. "That whole 'dead men tell no tales' thing? Utter tripe. I'll take care of it."

Break's lips tightened, but he didn't object and inclined his head a bit while Gilbert could say nothing as Oz said brightly. "Thank you, Luc. Raven." he thanked him as well, since clearly the other was going along with Lucero. Perhaps they had become friends, eh?

"I'll see you both tonight." Break said before he swept out of the room, and Lucero and Raven left as well.

Gilbert was silent a moment before Oz set a hand on his arm. "It's alright, Gil, we'll get her back."

Gilbert nodded and forced a smile as he ruffled Oz's hair lightly. "Be careful. Please." he said, although his worry wasn't for Sharon he was a bit ashamed to say...

If Sharon had been taken...would they come after Oz?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Sorry this is so short! I fell asleep last night...but the next chaps I have kinda planned and they'll be longer...the three adventures will be one post...maybe XD and we'll check in on the Baskervilles...and see the flashback kidnappings of Ava and Sharon...I ADORE YOU ALL! XD~**


	21. The Divergence of Sorrows

**It's been SO long since I've replied, I forget all my devious plans...but I'll try to remember, and hope that I still have my precious fans XD ;-; *offers out cookies* Cookies for hugs, anyone? XD Mmm...we'll see what happens. I now have either a Wed or a Sat off each week, so one day off a week. Yay me. I just get distracted or busy...I can't promise to post nightly again, but I'll try to post...at least once a week? Hopefully more. We'll see. XD By the by. I feel bad for making OCs. Luc and Lota seem popular enough, but I always get mad when people are like "OMG Gil totally loves this chick I modeled after myself and omg-"...I'd like to think that my OCs are more realistic to the storyline and don't make you want to quit the story, cuz' that'd make me sad inside my soul. XD I try not to delve into them too much, but the writer in me...OH CONUNDRUMS! Ah well...now to figure out what the Heck I was planning and try to make this a nice big post...or something. XD**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Blast. Double blast. And damnit all for good measure.

Break's mind was a litany of curses and vows of vengeance as he rode by carriage to the mansion of Duke Rufus Barma. He should have been more careful, should have paid more attention. Sharon hadn't really paid social calls alone in years, since she'd become a young woman trapped in a child's form. But he had been distracted. The Baskervilles attack had thrown them all on edge, and the strange circumstances with Oz and Gilbert hadn't lightened the mood any either...nor that he hadn't received a response from Reim... Something was happening, and he aimed to find out what.

Even if that meant making a deal with a certain red-haired devil.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"This isn't a good idea." Gilbert, from his seat across from Oz in a carriage, finally muttered after a so-far silent drive.

Oz, who had been lost in thought with his gaze out the window, turned his emerald eyes onto his servant. "Oh? You don't think that Vincent will know anything?"

"It's not...that. I mean...maybe he will, but..." Gilbert trailed off with a barely repressed shudder. Flashes of memories from his time with Vincent while he had been half-mad and ravenesque flickered into his mind, as did trickles of thoughts he'd had when he'd thought the other was dead...hoped that he was, more like. It was a twisted feeling in his gut. The unnerving feeling that he had always gotten from Vincent still made him tense when the other was near. He still wanted to shudder at the other's touch. But Vincent was still his brother, and the guilt for his callousness on the other's part sickened him. The best thing was, as always, to simply avoid the other...he didn't want to face him now, more than ever.

Oz watched the other carefully a moment before he gave a faint, half-smile and spoke in his more serious tone. "It's okay, Gil, right? Because I'll be by your side. As long as I am, then you'll be fine." he said, and his faint smile widened reassuringly.

Gilbert forced a smile onto his own lips as the words, "It's okay then," were pushed past them. He couldn't let Oz see. See that the darkness that had plagued him his whole life had only grown since his recent incident, that he was a disloyal brother, and a murderer, and...more unworthy of his bright young master than ever...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"How is she progressing?"

"Well...the integration was a success...she still requires medication for the pain, and is still not lucid...but that's no matter. It's best that she lack her personality, she'll be more obedient that way. Truly though, she is one of our greatest successes to date...fascinating."

"I see...and she is completely unlike how she was, then?"

"...Well, not entirely. She...mentions Master Glen often, and holds conversations with...unseen persons. Jack Vessalius among them. But otherwise she's...lost."

"Excellent work...then she'll be ready for her first task?"

"It's being planned as we speak...Lottie will kill Vincent Nightray. And Gilbert Nightray will follow."

"Excellent indeed..."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**(I apologize for the utter shortness. I am somewhat awake enough that I could have written more, but I didn't want to squeeze continuations into this chappie...nevermind the flashbacks...XD SOOOO Next few chaps will be what's happening with each scenario. And hopefully they won't take forever. Annnd I'm writing a bonus chap for Here There Be Monsters because I feel that it should have one...and I want to get to 100K and 100+reviews. XD I'll feel so happy then. Annd as far as earlier cliffhangers (like Reim about to be killed! DUN DUN DUN! XD), we'll see how it develops. XD I HOPE YOU'RE ALL STILL OUT THERE BECAUSE I ADORE YOUUU And would be bummed if you disappeared forever and such. P.S...I'm really bummed about the current storyline for PH in the manga, since there's not much way for me to keep it in sync now, but we'll see what I can do without spoiling it for you lazy peeps who haven't read onward! AND I'M BUMMED THAT THIS MONTH'S CHAP IS LAAAATE! XD Witchy out~)**


	22. The Wise Jester and Foolish Sage

_"Ah, Reim... Oh, yes...he's dead."_

Being blind was a pain. Or mostly blind, however one preferred to call it. But what did it really matter? He'd be dead before the year was up, he'd lived too long already. A life as Kevin Regnard, a life as Xerxes Break, borrowed time on a promise he still hadn't kept...

Yet.

But before he died, he'd see that things were settled. The Baskervilles were more foolish than he thought, if they thought that they could take Sharon Rainsworth, the Duchess' daughter, _his_...mistress. His...little sister. Someone who, like Cheryl, and like Reim, had given his good-for-nothing self some purpose...yes, he would save Sharon. And he'd kill any Baskerville who got in his way, even if it cost him his own life.

_"Xerxes Break...what an...expected visit." Duke Barma smiled thinly. _

A promise. How many promises had he made and broken? How many more could he afford to toss so carelessly? No, he had no interest in promises. In vows and foolish loyalty, he'd made that mistake once. And it was his own fault, no need to hide behind something like 'justice'. Break had thought to save the family he'd clung to so shamefully, and he'd destroyed them in the process. Even now, was it not his fault, his urging that led to Sharon's current state? That had stained Gilbert's trembling hands with blood? Yes, he'd led a life full of sins...but it wasn't over yet.

The Knight of the Abyss wasn't through with his mission, after all.

_"If you're done saying stupid things, may we continue? I have something you want, and you have something I want. Tell me where Sharon Rainsworth is and why she was taken." Break dropped all formality, all pretense, to speak lowly as he addressed Barma with as cold a gaze as his one-eyed state would allow._

_"And what makes you think I know?" Duke Barma looked fully healed, lounging in his red-haired form, dressed in his noble robes, smug and cold. _

_"Didn't I say to stop saying stupid things?" _

_"...So you'll tell me everything? Everything about when Kevin Regnard fell into the Abyss? And in exchange...you only want to know about the ill-mannered girl?"_

_"Barma." Break's voice was a low growl. "You're trying my patience."_

"Oooh, no clown-ish antics today? I'm so frightened. Don't forget, clown, this game is played with my rules."

_Only sheer determination and wisdom kept Break from strangling the bastard then and there. "If you don't want my information-"_

_"-Oh, no. I do...I simply wondered if...oh well, it's not important...tell me then, every lurid detail. And I'll tell you what you want to know, I give you my word." _

_"Heh." Break chuckled mirthlessly. "Your word is worth less than dung to me. But so be it. There's not much to tell...I fell. The Will of the Abyss claimed my eye for her pet, the Cheshire...her knight was my former Chain, and she gave me new life with a promise." he excluded the information pertaining to the Nightray brothers. Barma wouldn't know to ask that, he was sure. _

_"And what promise was that?" Barma looked faintly interested._

_Break lied, somewhat. "To kill the Black Rabbit. To kill Alice." _

_"And you could do that? Even though she's become a member of your little...squad?" _

_Break mustered as cold a gaze as he could. "I never said I'd keep my promise. But if it suited me..." Break shrugged, a bit surprised that Barma had asked nothing more. It was almost...suspicious. _

_"I see...you really are a heartless bastard, aren't you, Kevin Regnard?" _

_"You're one to talk." _

_Barma's only response was to smile coolly before he motioned his hand. "Sharon was taken by the Baskervilles. To Sablier. And soon, she will be dead." _

_"What? Why kidnap her only to kill her?" Break clenched a fist lightly._

_"Think about it, you might just figure it out...but as for the answer from me, you didn't bargain for it." _

_"You piece of-"_

_"-By the way...I received your last missive to Reim, most...interesting. He's quite fond of you, you know...it's almost pathetic." _

_Break stiffened suddenly and for a long moment, he stood still as he realized something. "...Where is he?"_

_"He?" Barma tilted his head._

_"Reim!" _

_"Ah, Reim... Oh, yes...he's dead."_

Break pondered his broken promises. His blindness. His continued failure. And he pondered what life might be like without Reim. Even as Kevin, he had never truly had a friend, not until he'd met Reim. It was another blood stain on his own hands, was it not?

_"Dead...you..." Break was momentarily taken aback. Why would Barma lie? What had happened? _

_"Well, yes, you see...he caught me in a meeting with the Baskervilles, so there was no other choice...by the way, I think you'll want this back?" Barma rose to place something in his hand. _

_A single pink ribbon. Sharon's ribbon._

Break cursed as he recalled it. He had acted quickly, but Barma was faster, he was ready and disarmed Break before taking his leave. Break knew that Barma was foul, but he hadn't thought that he would join the Baskervilles when it would likely inconvenience him...but he had been wrong. And now he had no time to waste, not even to stop to collect the others...because none of Pandora save perhaps Reim, Oscar, Gilbert, and Oz would believe him...who else would believe the estranged clown over the wise duke, as it were?

_Barma paused by the door as he made his exit. "You should hurry to Sablier, Kevin Regnard. Sharon only has until midnight. It would be a shame if you lost her too." _

Yes. Break would kill them all and save his young mistress.

Even if it cost him his own life.

**(Yay! I forced my lonesome to sit and update! XD It's a wee bit longer! Or fairly longer! XD I didn't know where I was going with this until it was done, pretty much, and I ended up playing with the time scheme a bit. It's Break pondering while riding in a carriage to Sablier after meeting with Barma, if you didn't get that. And so it seems Barma is in league with the Baskervilles, Reim is dead, and Sharon is in Sablier...next is Vincent's chap! XD Or, well, Gil/Oz/Vincent. XD Still no opinions on OC-usage though. _ *fidgets* *and glomps chibi* *and adores doglovergirl for her amazing encouragement and loyalty* XD ~) **


	23. In the Company of Three

**I'm even having a hard time remembering what all's going on here...BUT...Well, I was gonna say something but it's too spoiler for what's gonna happen in this fic. XD Also, we'll see Alice at the end, as well as the true fate of Sharon and Alice! And the return of a most unexpected villain! DUN DUN DUN! And...stuff. XD Oh, and let's not forget Dark!Oz. XD And Moony approves my OCs so I don't feel like I have to pretend that they don't exist now, which is more convenient since I've already made them part of the story... "_ XD**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Nightray Manor. Trees and grass were charred, bits of clothing lined the ground and bits of red blood still stained the walk way. There still remained a faint, acrid scent of burned flesh that Gilbert was certain should long have passed. Yes, the attack-or rather, massacre had left things grim...and as he recalled the hazy, red land filled with all those tormented spectres...he found himself pitying Lucero. He couldn't imagine seeing that often when he could scarcely stand having seen it once. Gilbert's gaze slid down to his young master who wore a serious expression, and he wondered if the other recalled the same thing. To think, he would be bringing Oz to this place, and to that man he called his brother...

"I wonder...if Elliot feels bad about not saving those people...it seems like he would." Oz's voice broke the somber silence and Gilbert blinked in surprise as they headed up the walkway. It seemed a strange topic for his usually stoic young master, stoic in regards to serious matters, at any rate. And knowing his young master...

"Oz..." he trailed off, as always, at a loss for the proper words. Finally, he managed, "There was nothing that we could have-"

"There was." Oz said simply, without looking up at his servant. "We could have saved more people. But we didn't, we had other concerns. We could have saved them but it's not...wrong that we didn't. Because we did what had to be done. It's not always possible to save everyone, so we do what we can, right?"

Gilbert stared down at his young master and this time, he could not begin to think of a response before they reached the door and he was glad enough to drop the uncomfortable subject. For all that Oz was perceived as a cheerful child, Gilbert was always struck by his clarity and his...darker side. It was a part of Oz that had attracted his own darkness and resounded in him, or so he'd always felt. As for Oz's light, that had always been blinding, but selfishly he supposed...he couldn't bear to be away from that warmth...for that warmth, that light, Oz's brilliant smile...he would do anything.

And kill anyone who stood in his way, right? Maybe that was what Oz meant...in doing what you had to do, even if it wasn't always...right.

"Gilbert?" The raven-haired man blinked and was stirred back to reality in time to see Oz staring up at him curiously, apparently having been waiting for him to open the door to Nightray manor.

"Sorry." he mumbled as he opened the door and quickly headed inside, and even as he closed the door behind Oz, he avoided his young master's gaze. "Maybe it's best if I-"

"-I'm going with you, Gilbert." Oz interrupted, and Gilbert fought the urge to wince as the other addressed him by his full name. There would be no budging Oz, it seemed, and he would be forced to face Vincent with Oz at his side whether he liked it or not. He might have argued it, but he knew there wasn't time for the effort that he already knew would be futile.

"..." Gilbert gave no reply as he glumly turned away and walked upstairs to where Vincent's room was, giving only passing glances and mumbles of greetings to the servants who addressed their 'master', and gave curious glances to the young noble boy at his side. If they only knew he was a Vessalius, _that_ would surely spark their rumors.

When they reached Vincent's door, Gilbert hesitated and at his side, Oz prodded him. "Go on, Gil."

Gilbert swallowed hard and then nodded as he reached his hand for the knob-

-And it opened before he could touch it.

"..Gilbert? And...Oz Vessalius..." Vincent didn't bother to use formal titles, and he seemed...a bit disheveled. And it was strange for a lord of the manor to have answered the door. "You know she's gone then?"

Golden eyes widened slightly. "You already know...Vincent..." his hand snaked out to grab the collar of his brother's shirt. "How could you know that? Unless you had something to do with it."

"I did not!" Vincent replied sharply. "I'm trying to find her, brother, but you are interrupting." he growled, and Gilbert was a bit taken aback. His brother never got cross with him-ever. [Not that he showed, anyway].

"Why would you be trying to find her...you don't care about her...and don't tell me it's because you're loyal to Pandora." Gilbert said dryly.

Vincent's brow furrowed slightly before he asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"Sharon Rainsworth! Who else?" Gilbert was getting a bit annoyed himself as he regarded Vincent, who seemed puzzled before he relaxed.

"Miss...Rainsworth...I see." Not Ada. They didn't know that she was gone. And without mentioning his complicity in her sudden lack of womanly virtue, and making himself look suspicious in her disappearance, he couldn't be the one to mention it. "I was referring to Lottie Baskerville," he lied, "Her body disappeared...it made me...uneasy." he did his best to look troubled then, and as always, he could see from the softening of Gilbert's expression that he was buying it.

Oz, however, stared at him with those brilliant emerald eyes, shrewd and unconvinced. The little bastard. "So you know nothing of Miss Sharon's disappearance?" Oz asked calmly, but his gaze was no less piercing as he stared right up at Vincent.

Vincent straightened and tried his best not to let his annoyance and revulsion at the Vessalius boy show as he shook his head. "Nothing at all...might I ask what happened?"

Gilbert cast a glance at Oz, who still gazed steadily at Vincent, before he replied. "The Baskervilles took her...she went to visit a friend last night, supposedly, but never returned..."

"I see, how perfectly dreadful." Vincent said as though astonished as he finally seemed more like himself despite his own 'dreadful'-looking state. "If there is anything that I can do to help..."

"You've done enough...thanks, Vince. Come on, Oz." he muttered, eager enough to leave...right up until a blue-sleeved hand snaked out with a small hair clip at rest on the pale palm. A clip that was not unfamiliar, especially to Oz, who had complemented it on her the last time he'd seen her and discovered that it was a gift from their uncle.

So why did Echo have it?

Oz took the clip from her hand even as Echo shirked back under Vincent's barely-concealed rage as he ground his teeth together a bit. Twice now, she had interfered, and Vincent was not about to let her get off so easily a second time-

-"This pin belongs to Ada...to my sister...why do you have it, Vincent?" Oz asked, perhaps the first time he'd addressed the other by his name directly, his voice deceptively calm yet again but there was a dangerous glint to his eyes and Gilbert's had hardended as well.

Vincent looked between the pair before he said. "I found it."

"You're lying." Oz said abruptly and Vincent frowned down at him.

"I am not..."

"Why do you have her pin, Vincent?" Oz asked firmly.

"I already told you, I-"

"Vincent." Gilbert's voice was a low warning growl. He wasn't certain exactly of what was going on, but he trusted Oz's judgment implicitly.

"I told you, I did not-"

Echo's voice was soft as she broke the chain of denials and accusations and received a cold, furious look from Vincent, and a pair of stunned gazes from the Vessalis group.

"Ada Vessalius was kidnapped. "

**(What's ironic-is that I had all but the last two sentences finished last night but I passed out. I might have tried to go longer but just now, this was what came to me. XD I wanted a dramatic-OH she got kidnapped ending. I shouldn't have mentioned it earlier _ maybe some of you forgot though, so that makes it okay. XD Whee ~ Slightly longer again!)**


	24. The Tender Taste of Camaraderie

**MY STORY RECAP GOT DELETED! GAHH! *rewrites it unhappily* ;-; **

**After being turned into a human raven, Gilbert Nightray was restored by Oz with the cost of Oz being sent to the Abyss again. He could only be freed when Gilbert took him on as a Chain, at the behest of the OC Bellman, a.k.a. Lota. When freed, a humanized Raven emerged, as well as an OC prisoner, Gregory, who was known as the 'Mad Dog' for his brutality in the Tragedy of Sablier. During the event, the Nightray manor was attacked and Vincent killed Lottie Baskerville at the cost of his own life, which was later restored by the OC necromancer, Lucero. There's also a strange OC named (Damien?) who has some connection to the group. Meanwhile, the Baskervilles have taken Sharon and Ada, and presumably the missing Alice (possibly only her soul was taken) and conducted an experiment of some kind on Lottie which has restored her in a humanoid, serpentine form wherein she is only partly lucid and has been given the task of killing the Nightray brothers. **

**I think that about sums it up. Maybe. XD And by the by, Vincent's bad lying came from the fact he's still suffering the effects of being mostly dead for awhile XD and his stress about Ada/The Baskervilles. He's very...out of sorts right now. XD Yay Echo! And longer chap action continues! XD  
**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Kidnapped?" The word fell from Gilbert's lips in almost a whisper, such was his stunned, unwilling disbelief. After all of these years, was it no longer enough to torment the elder Vessalius heir, they had gone after Ada as well? They had never shown interest in her, so why now? And amidst Sharon being kidnapped and Alice's soul going missing as well...were they connected then?

Golden eyes slid to Oz, whom he expected to find in a similar state, but when he saw the Oz was calm and composed, he wasn't really surprised. Even now, his young master wouldn't reveal his emotions.

Vincent's expression became something between sullen and grave. "The Baskervilles took her as well. I don't know why."

"How do you know she was taken?" Oz asked calmly, that damned, piercing gaze boring into Vincent.

Vincent's mouth twitched and his usual expressionless face threatened to curve into something distasteful as he looked down at the golden-haired brat. "I have access to information of all kinds." he said simply, not about to mention the hair clip's significance or their would-be clandestine meeting the night before. Not to protect Ada's innocence of reputation or anything, of course, just because...it was his business, and more convenient.

Even Gilbert seemed suspicious this time. "How did you get the clip?" he asked as he turned it over in his hands and let his gaze fall momentarily on Echo, who stood half-hidden behind Vincent and no doubt aware of the punishment that she would soon receive.

"Echo found it." Vincent lied smoothly. "I didn't mention it sooner because-" because...why? Damnit! "-I didn't have a chance before you began interrogating me, brother." Vincent adopted a sweeter tone as he eased into his usual ways a bit. "I intended to inform Pandora later, I've only found out this morning...which is why I am still so underdressed...that being the case, shall we continue the conversation inside or...?"

Gilbert realized, for the first time, that they'd had this whole conversation through the open doorway and he stiffened and started to go in when Oz held up a hand. "Thank you, if there are any other questions, we'll visit again." Oz flashed Vincent a brilliant smile before he moved past Gilbert and onward back towards the carriage.

Gilbert blinked, a bit taken aback before he muttered, "Don't do anything stupid, Vince. And if you hear anything else, you'd better tell me..." he turned to leave, but not before he heard Vincent say sweetly.

"Of course, big brother."

As he closed the door, Vincent turned to breathe deeply a moment before his red and gold pair of eyes fell on the solemn Echo as he reached his hand out for her and spoke coldly. "_You_."

Back in the carriage, which Oz hailed for the Vessalis manor, Gilbert watched his silent and stone-faced master as he gazed out the carriage window. He swallowed hard as the silence extended between them and he finally mumbled, "Oz-"

"Vincent was lying." Oz said simply, and Gilbert blinked in surprise. "But I don't think he kidnapped her. He seemed almost...agitated." he noted.

"I doubt it.." Gilbert muttered without much thought. After all, Vincent was not fond of women, or people in general, and Ada Vessalius no less? He didn't think that the other had played a hand in her kidnapping, but he doubted that his brother would lift a hand to save her except perhaps to please Gilbert. Oz still didn't look at him, so he hesitated before he sat up a bit to set his hand lightly on Oz's knee. "Are you...alright, Oz?"

Oz said nothing for a moment, nor did he move, before he turned and smiled at Gilbert, although it seemed weary to him. And no less false than usual. "Of course, Gil. We'll get Ada and Miss Sharon back, no problem! So of course I'm alright." Oz said cheerily.

Gilbert stared at him with an unintentionally pained expression as his gentle hand on Oz's knee became a grip. "Oz...when you smile like that..."

Oz's gaze fell on Gilbert's hand and for a moment, yet again, he said nothing. But then slowly his hand came up to rest atop Gilbert's as he squeezed Gilbert's hand lightly before he held it and brought it up to his lips. "Ah, Gil..." he rested his lips against the other's gloved hand a moment as he kept his gaze downward before he released Gilbert's hand as he murmured. "Don't worry, okay? I'll take care of things."

Gilbert's cheeks had darkened with a faint blush as Oz was so tender with him, but at those words, he frowned again and set his hand stubbornly on Oz's shoulder as he pushed the other back a bit to force the other to look at him. He could see a rare bit of surprise in the other's eyes, he had startled him a bit, and he said firmly. "_We'll_ take care of things. I'd be an even more miserable servant if I let you do things alone."

Oz blinked before a slow, mirthless little smile curved his lips and had to let out a chuckle. "Miserable servant? More like a miserable master. How do you put up with a tyrant like me, anyway?"

Gilbert blinked as well, a bit taken aback before, like Oz, he smiled faintly as well. "Eh. You're not always so bad. I'm used to you." he teased lightly and was pleased at Oz's response. His heart fluttered a little at the small, but real, smile that curved Oz's lips and brightened those dark, gloomy eyes a bit to make them more like the bright, happy emeralds of old.

"Oh ho ho. Now is that right? Clearly I haven't been torturing you enough...I think I've seen a few strays around though, perhaps I'll adopt one..." Oz said with a wicked smirk as he waggled his fingers at Gilbert mischeviously.

Gilbert shuddered. "Please don't." Just the thought of a cat made him ill. Memories of such bouts of teasing in their youth assailed him, and he smiled fondly at Oz. "I'm glad your back, Oz." he said, another thoughtless comment that made Oz's smile fade as he simply stared at Gilbert. They both understood his meaning. Back from the Abyss.

"So am I, Gil." Oz finally said as he looked out the window again, and Gilbert felt a bit of disappointment in his chest that he'd ruined their sweet mood by bringing up such a sore subject and reminding them of their current troubles. The Abyss. Just those two little words, even if only implied, were enough to make them both full of dread.

Still, just when Gilbert was resigned to more gloomy silence, he heard Oz say softly. "I've missed you, useless servant."

Gilbert's gaze softened once more as he smiled again, if faintly, and replied softly. "And I've missed you, bratty young master."

There was silence before the pair shared similar, amused smiles, and although silence fell on the carriage again...the burden on their hearts was lighter than before, a burden shared between best friends, brothers at heart.

**(So. I was gonna have the OCs at the end cause I didn't want them in a chap by themselves...and then all this sweetness came out...so to compromise, I'm posting this chapter, and then an OC chapter to catch up on everyone else. XD So that way it's not like the whole night was just OC...but I don't have to put them in the same one. XD *glomps Moony/Doglover/Chibi* XD HOW I ADORE THEE ALL! And Moony...the length of that review...was epic. And Dog...your reviews always make me smile...and Chibi...you're just like a hug of joy! XD)~ (P.S. Finally some sweetness to break up all this gloom and doom while things go boom in Dexter's laboratory! *was only gonna say 'gloom and doom' but the rest came out* Not sure if anyone will get the reference and be amused but anyway...day off tomorrow! Although I have a dentist appointment and plan to cook dinner for my family...original recipes as usual...mmm...the Ozberts are mostly perfected and yummy, and I shall post a recipe fic...someday. XD With cute Oz/Gil cooking flufff! XD I digress! *must get to work on the next chap* XD Although...I fear it may not exceed the length of this one...*wants to do at least 2K...nevermind my like...8K record? XD And I must needs write a bonus chap for Here There Be Monsters! GAH! Including fluff! Like Oz/RavenGil flying, Sharon/Luc romance, and Break/Reim smut-er-love? XD Or something. We shall see! XD I feel like my author notes and summary account for the higher numbers in this chap, actually ;-; XD)**


	25. In Which the Stage is Set

**This has taken forever. I went all for the Supernatural fandom and got distracted and lost my writing will for a bit and then I tried to come back to this and my own writing deterred me and got distracted again and..yeah. I think my writing improved though! So there's a plus. XD But rereading the manga after the latest chapter update [WHICH IS SO UNBELIEVABLE!] has given me rekindled love for PH. So here I be. Trying to update and such. Sorry for the immense wait. I've included a summary for practical reasons. XD**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Previously**__: _ Back in Here There Be Monsters, a near-death experience caused Gilbert and Raven to merge-ish. A falling out between Oz and Gilbert lead to new revelations, and following an attempt on Duke Barma's life, there was a battle at Nightray Manor in which Vincent beheaded Lottie Baskerville. Vincent's own life was saved by Lucero, a mysterious necromancer and potentially the legitimate heir to the Rainsworth duchy. On the advice of the 'Bellman', suspected of being a Chain, Oz saved Gilbert by offering himself up to the Abyss. The act restored Gilbert but caused Oz' soul to be cast into the Abyss and Alice's soul to vanish.

_**So Far**__: _Thus far in Chains of Brotherhood, Oz was freed from the Abyss by forming a contract with Gilbert as his chain. However, the event caused Oz to temporarily lose his humanity, an event circumvented by Gilbert and their bond. Raven is currently out and about in human form, there's an amok 'Mad Dog' of Sablier Gregory on the loose, Alice-despite that she's not supposed to have a soul: is apparently missing hers. Sharon and Ada have been kidnapped for an unknown purpose by the Baskervilles, and Barma has declared Reim dead.

**We all caught up now? Good. Cause I had lots of re-reading to do. And I was distracted by classic black-and-white movie glory.. Sabrina! I digress…let's see what I can finish before…ZzzZzzZZzzZz XD **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oz was worried. No, scratch that, he was _extremely worried_. Despite the numerous attempts on his life, there had never been an attempt on Ada directly. She'd been safe somehow, above all of the chaos of his life. His big-little sister, someone he had never considered in the same terms as 'being in danger', had been taken and the Baskervilles were the likeliest of candidates. Vincent's behavior had been strange, and there was the clip to consider…but Oz had gotten the sense that Vincent was distressed about the situation, uncharacteristically from what he knew of the other, and therefore not suspect.

"Oz?" Gilbert's soft, concerned voice broke through his thoughts and he shot the other a faint smile.

"I'm alright, Gil. Just thinking things over." Oz murmured, but he could tell that Gilbert wasn't really satisfied with the answer. "It had to be the Baskervilles…but why now? Why go after Ada?" he mused aloud.

Gilbert's brow was creased as he frowned and considered the question. "…To get to you?"

"But that still doesn't explain 'why now'? And Sharon too…and Alice…" Alice whose supposedly non-existent soul was apparently missing, just another oddity in the situation.

Gilbert didn't have an answer to that as he let his gaze fall out the carriage window a moment. Oz was right, their sudden action didn't make sense really, especially since there were other ways and other chances to get to Oz. And Ada would be enough without Sharon, or Alice if she were indeed connected. It was still uncertain how Alice had ended up as she had in the first place, how her interference had altered her.

And it offered no explanation as to how they were supposed to get her back…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Ah, Reim... Oh, yes...he's dead."_

Despite his anxiety over the kidnapping of his young mistress, those words had burnt themselves into Break's skull and had gotten firmly lodged in his brain. There wasn't a reason for Barma to lie about something that could, theoretically, be so easily disproved. And if Reim were in a position where Break couldn't easily verify if he lived, well, what would be the point in that? Barma wouldn't gain anything from it…would he?

But as truly maddening as it was: he couldn't focus on that right now.

Because, the fact was, while he was uncertain about Reim's present condition, he _knew_ that Sharon had been kidnapped, and that Barma had likely not lied about her intended presence at the midnight festivities of the Baskervilles. Break had to deal with the immediate problem that he was certain of before he could take the time to clarify a half-cut problem. Still…

_Reim flushed in the moonlight as Break bestowed a birthday kiss on him, and Break headed off merrily-heedless of any response Reim might have fumbled over. Reim hadn't pushed him away, or called him out on it and so that was enough…Reim was, if nothing else, Break's very dear friend._

Reim was his first true friend as Xerxes Break, and not Kevin Regnard. Sharon and Sheryl didn't count in the same category. Reim, annoyingly earnest and easily flustered and _unbelievably _soft-hearted runt that he was, had taken Break's attitude in stride and taken it upon himself to remain close to him. Even when others would have had him cast out in the streets, Reim hadn't minded. He'd defended him, for no personal gain whatsoever, and though Break would never admit it aloud: it meant something.

Break was going to retrieve his mistress, and if anyone had truly dared harm Reim…

Well, Hell hath no fury like Xerxes Break.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vincent's irritation at Echo was short-lived as he stormed through the empty halls of the Nightray manor. Death accounted for some of the emptiness, fear for another, and simply that what remained of the staff at present had seen fit to stay out of sight. He hadn't seen Elliot or Leo since his initial return, and then there had been Ada…and he knew who was responsible, who else? Those damned Baskervilles. The trouble was, he was fairly certain his execution of Lottie was common knowledge and therefore he couldn't weasel his way into the inner circle and ascertain just why in all Hell they had taken _her_.

Not that he _cared_ or anything, it was simply…an affront. That they had dared issue an attack on his grounds and then kidnap a person whom he found…convenient in the aftermath.

"Vincent Nightray…you look…distressed."

Vincent jerked at the voice behind him and his eyes narrowed. He didn't recognize the man, but he recognized the robes of Baskerville, so he was perhaps another of the latest collected 'apostles'. Vincent smiled thinly. "Distressed? Why would I be? After all, it was only that my home was attacked and that I was nearly killed by my allies." he drawled in a friendly tone.

"And yet, it was you that took Lottie's head. That wasn't much like an ally, was it?"

"Me? Take Lottie's head? Now where would you get such an idea?" Vincent tilted his head in faintly wide-eyed innocence, but his eyes were mocking and a vague smile twitched the corner of his lips. It was a game of pleasantries.

"Your sword at her neck might have been a clue." The Baskerville replied and Vincent shrugged slightly.

"She threatened me first."

"Either way, she died, and she's not terribly happy about that."

Vincent's thin smile widened. "Being that she is dead, I don't think she cares much now."

"I said she died. I didn't say that she was still dead." As Vincent's smile slipped, the Baskerville produced a hair-clip identical to the one Ada had worn earlier, the other part of the set. "And as it happens, she's very eager to meet the only woman who has ever caught Vincent Nightray's eye."

Vincent felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach, and he regarded the other as casually as he could despite his sudden urge to snip the prick's head off. "I'm sure that I don't know what you mean."

The Baskerville tossed the clip in Vincent's direction, and he caught it with one hand. "Ada Vessalius has until midnight. She'll be in Sablier, near the garden." Vincent would well know what that meant. "Lottie hopes you won't be late." And before Vincent could reply, the Baskerville gave a low bow and then moved back out of view, and was gone.

Vincent cursed under his breath as he regarded the clip and the information that he'd been given. Lottie couldn't be alive, he'd _beheaded _her for crying out loud…and yet…

Damned Baskervilles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Well now, what have we here?" Gregory settled himself in from his perch atop a building as he watched a few uniformed Baskervilles below scuttle along in preparation of their task. From what he'd garnered from Kieras before his…long overdue demise, there was a very special ceremony to take place, and there was still a guest due to arrive.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No matter how many times he dealt with the dead: it never grew easier.

The listless sounds, the aches, the sorrows, and the consistently terrifying behavior of the dead was more than a person should ever see, let alone bear.

Ah well. Lucero had work to do.

"Enough, I said _enough_." he hissed as he shoved a blast of necromantic power at the spirit that had attempted to grab him. He'd made his way back to the battle site after a bit of snooping around, and he needed to keep himself well-hidden now that he was on Nightray territory. If he'd had his way, he'd be doing some serious damage to the property, but unfortunately, he had other duties.

"Baskervilles…Baskervilles…coulda sworn there was one with her head cut off…" Lucero muttered. As in, the crazy pink-haired psycho that the obnoxious blondy had beheaded. He had intended to speak to her for information but the only souls he saw were party-goers and Nightray servants leftover from the crossfire"Your life…I need your life…" A voice moaned from behind Lucero and with a curse, he moved his hand to banish the apparition. But there were more beside it and he found himself surrounded by a small horde. With all the power that he'd used to open and maintain the gate, not to mention his burnt hands and effort to restore Vincent, he was rather burnt out period.

"Fat chance." Lucero muttered as he tried to blast them off, but there were too many at once and he was far weaker than he cared to admit at the moment. One started to tug him down and he cursed before he shuddered as a wave of black energy flowed over him and sent a tingle down his spine. A hand gripped his own and pulled him forward, and he found himself facing a familiar face.

The Chain-gone…human-esque, Raven.

"Thanks for the save, pal." Lucero muttered before he regarded the other and tensed on instinct. He knew little of Raven, other than that he had been the Baskerville's Chain, and no better, the Nightray's Chain. So while he was grateful for 'the save', he wasn't ready to let his guard down just yet. Besides which, he knew nothing of the other's motives. "You don't mind me asking, what brings you out here?"

"It seemed the most prudent to accompany you. But if you're looking for Lottie Baskerville, she's gone."

Lucero frowned but he had no reason not to accept the other's answer, and he wasn't going to dwell on the other's good instinct where his research was concerned. "So where is she?"

"It seemed the most prudent to accompany you. But if you're looking for Lottie Baskerville, she's gone."

Lucero frowned but he had no reason not to accept the other's answer. "So where is she?"

"Taken back by the Baskervilles, without a doubt. Which means that it is little likely you'll find any information here."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that."

For the second time that night, Lucero whirled around in defensive surprise, and he found himself face to face with a woman in a dark black hood, covered but for her faint smile. "Who are you?" he demanded, and at his side, Raven was casually alert.

The woman chuckled slightly. "That really doesn't matter…I'm only here to tell you where Alice is."

"And why would you do that exactly, Miss No-Name?" Her robes may have been black, but that didn't mean that she wasn't a Baskerville in disguise and Lucero was ready for anything.

The woman's smile widened. "If it will upset the Baskervilles, I am only too willing to help…and if it will help dear Alice, then so much the better."

"But-"

"She's in Sablier. Along with a daughter of each house. Sacrifices to a lost cause."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucero's brow furrowed.

"At midnight, Alice will be dead. Ada Vessalius and Sharon Rainsworth are among those meant to join her. You have until then to save them all."

Lucero's eyes widened. "But that's…how do you-"

"Go on and run along, little rabbit." The woman chuckled again. "You're running out of time."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**I had intended more for this, actual action and dialogue and bwah…but I wanted to post it tonight and I got side-tracked writing my sister's essay for her…-_-…girl can't give me the time of day but sucker-me, I still end up writing for her. And then she says she's gotta 'dumb' it down cause I used too many big words she didn't understand. Since when is 'myriad' a big word, for example? Ah well. I digress! I gave in-depth into the charries in this chap, so you'd all see where their heads are at. XD Hope I haven't lost ye all. Lots of stuffs going on. AND WAS ANYONE ELSE'S MIND BLOWN BY THE LATEST CHAPTER? Poor Oz. If Gil abandons Oz…I will be so seriously pissed. I digress again, and adore thee all! -Witchy!~**


End file.
